


Black Cat Reaper

by BlackCatAngel



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatAngel/pseuds/BlackCatAngel
Summary: Train Heartnet died. No, I'm not kidding, but worry not his death is the beginning of a whole new adventure! A year after the Eden incident, Train died in Karakura Town and his soul passed on. He'll meet new people and familiar faces as he entered the Soul Society. With Toshiro Hitsugaya by his side, he'll take on any challenge that comes his way!Or can he?They say Death is easy and Life is hard, but Love is an obstacle in its own course.





	1. The Dying Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Madam Black Cat Angel here. you know I'm one of those passing shadows that reads other people's work and give out small replies of comfort. I have this account for over a year now and I never posted any of my work here. Sure a few times I wanted to, but I never was motivated to give it a try.
> 
> Then a thought occurred to me! Why not post my most popular story from fanfiction? Okay, I can't give out the link for it but I post my story anyway with a few grammar checks here and there. I want to post the rest on my own pace. If you are curious to read the rest then go onto fanfiction to read the rest of this tale. The story isn't complete yet, even though it's eight years old.
> 
> Stay tuned at the end of this chapter to read the rest of my input.
> 
> Without further ado, I present BLACK CAT REAPER! (Summary is a working progress.)

Train's POV

This can't be happening, I won't allow it. I won't finish off my destiny like this! Just one more bounty, that's all I ask! Please, don't let me die! I walked aimlessly around Karakura Town looking for my next, or maybe last, target. I covered my mouth due to another coughing fit. Damn, just like I thought- I'm nearly puking up blood. Seriously, the faster I find my bounty the faster I'll go to the nearest hospital, yet with every step I took my vision becomes more blurry; I can hardly see. My legs felt heavier than usual as well.

My mind kept saying, 'I can't take it anymore, just let me die.' The path I walked onto led me into a quiet neighborhood. With one last step I collapse on the ground with a 'thud' and I stare at the sign above me, the last scene I see before it is time for me to leave my body. It says 'Kurosaki's Clinic'.

'I hope they can bury me in a quiet spot', I think to myself, letting one last chuckle before my world goes black for good...

Ichigo's POV

I go down to greet my family in the kitchen just like any other day before I head to school. I expected a sneak attack from my so-called father but this day seems a bit wrong. I don't know why... it's just a feeling. When I go in no one is there. What the hell? Now there really is something wrong with today! My ears picked up running footsteps coming my way. One of my little sisters, Yuzu, came in. She had tears running down her face. I started to panic and I asked her what's wrong until she starts to talk in sobs.

"Ichigo! There's...*sob*...a...*sniff*...person outside...*sob*...DEAD!" She ran to me and cried as I hugged her.

"Where are Dad and Karin?" I asked her.

She lets go of me and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath so she can tell me her answer. "Daddy told me to come to look for you. T-to helps him bring the body to churchyard after he makes a call to the priest. Oh, Ichigo!" Yuzu came back to me and cried again. I let her go gently and asked, "Where is the body?" She told me shakily that it's in front of our house.

I go outside and saw the body laying there on the pathway. This person's obviously a man, at least 18 or in his 20s, with messy brown hair, pale skin, black pants, shoes, a blue jacket and... a holster for his gun? Whoa! Is this guy a criminal or an agent? But what really spooks me out is Karin, who spoke out of nowhere-meaning behind me.

"Don't worry he's not a burglar or something like that", she replied like she read my mind. "He's a Sweeper. You know, a bounty hunter."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that, Karin?" I asked her, like if she somehow knows everything.

"Dad took out his wallet. Inside it was his sweeper license. Here, see for yourself", she said and shoved his license in my face. I looked at the man's picture on it. I noticed he has amber eyes and gives a big smile. It looked kind of goofy in my opinion. My eyes go to the right side of the ID. It contained his name and age-Train Heartnet; Age: 24. Wow, this guy sure died young. And he looked healthy when I first saw him. I thought he was sleeping on the street, I guess I was wrong. He must've died the last night-Wait, if his body is here, then where's his SOUL?

"Karin, did you see a spirit wandering around or something?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. He was standing over his body with a sad look on his face. When Dad came out he ran in a blink of an eye. I'll tell you this, that guy sure can sprint in his soul form."

"Damn!" I ran from Karin in search of the missing soul.

'I hope I can find him before a Hollow decides to make him breakfast!'

Normal POV

Squad 1

Captains' Meeting

All 9 captains of the thirteen court guard squads stand in their positions in line, waiting for their Head Captain to make his appearance. Everyone is quite curious about the sudden emergency the Head Captain announced. The double doors open widely and reveal Captain Shigekuni Genreyusi Yamamoto. All the captains stand up straight as the oldest captain walks toward his only seat. He sits down on his chair and opens his eyes towards the captains.

"Now I'll make this meeting as quickly as possible since this is an emergency", he announced. "Last night, at 11:45 p.m., a human died and its soul left its body-"

"Forgive my rudeness, Head Captain", said Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. "Everyone in this room knows what happens when humans die. What's so special about this one?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, if you will explain", says the head captain while gesturing to squad 12's captain for him to step forward.

"Yes. Of course", he says stepping in front of the crowd. (AN: Every time he talks he creeps me out. Seriously! -_-') "Around 11:45 and 11:46 p.m. a massive amount of spiritual energy sky-rocketed the charts for only a brief moment."

"How 'massive' we're talking about here?" asks squad 11's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who somehow got interested in the meeting.

"If I were to compare, higher than that substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki..."

(Elsewhere: Ichigo sneezed out of nowhere.)

"Hmm...this is very interesting, all right!", Kenpachi said with an evil grin on his face.

"It may have been only a minute, but I'm positive if we don't find the source soon then it's going to become a powerful hollow strong enough to take down every captain of the thirteen court guard squads!" exclaimed Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Then it's settled." Captain Yamamoto said. "Captain Hitsugaya, you and three other subordinates of your choosing will find the source and bring it back to Soul Society alive."

"Of course, Head Captain", Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, while bowing low.

"Now that is settled, Captain Hitsugaya's team will leave immediately! Meeting adjourned!" says the head captain as he brings down his cane to end it.

Train's POV

It felt strange being dead. I kept looking at my chest that has a chain hanging from it. I don't recall having a stylish chain after death. But hey, anything's possible, right? If I am dead, why haven't I gone to heaven already? Something doesn't feel right. I stopped my walking. There is something behind me- but I don't know what to do. I slowly turned my head around. My eyes widened in shock of what I'm seeing. It's a monster with a giant hole in its chest and a pure white mask on its face. I could swear my spine shivered when it spoke.

" **Mmm. What is that delightful smell? It's fantastic! It must be you! Your soul smells wonderful! I must devour you!** " Out of shock I reached for my Hades and shoot the beast in its head. It vanished completely afterward. That moment was terrifying I must admit. At least it's over... until I see more of those beasts! I stepped back in fear as they come closer. They all had the same craving in their eyes like the first one.

" _Run, Master. Do not let them catch you!_ " a feminine voice in my head spoke. I didn't know my subconscious was a girl. But it doesn't matter right now! I need to get away!

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I yell as I use my full speed, sprinting away from the craving monsters. Man, being dead is such a drag.


	2. The Lost Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hitsugaya and his group made it to Karakura Town in search of the empowered soul. Along with the aid of Ichigo, they split up in for better results. Hitsugaya managed to get himself into a tight predicament.
> 
> Will someone saves the captain in time?

Normal POV

The senkaimon opens up revealing Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, and squad 6's lieutenant, Renji Abarai. They land outside of Karakura Park as the sky turns to mid-afternoon.

"Remember, we're only here to search for the source. Once it's found we'll return back to Soul Society", Captain Hitsugaya orders. "Is that understood?"

Renji and Rukia nod their heads in understanding, but Rangiku says, "Oh Captain! Why can't we have a little fun? We are in the world of the living! We should enjoy ourselves in the time being. I think the stores might have new cheap products I can buy! Ooooo~!"

A pulsating vein appears on Toshiro's head. He sighs, mainly because he didn't want to lose his nerve to yell at his vice-captain. "No, we can't Matsumoto. The faster we find the soul the quicker it'll be for our mission. And may I remind you if it falls into the wrong hands then both existence of the living and the dead will perish. It is our mission to return it to Seireitei alive. Honestly, it's bad enough you begged me to let you come, but it's worse if I let you stay and not do any paperwork during my absence. For all I know you might have a sake party in my office or other shenanigans you have in your devious mind."

Rangiku pouts and says, "You're no fun Captain."

"Captain Hitsugaya is right", Renji agrees. "For all we know, this soul can be already in danger right under our noses. It's better to protect it now than later."

Rukia nods in agreement to her childhood friend. Rangiku continues to pout since her since her drinking buddy didn't side with her. The four shinigami sense a very familiar spiritual pressure coming their way. They turn to see the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, running towards them. He stops running and pants in exhaustion before speaking up.

"Hey Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro-"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitches for a moment. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Whatever. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"There has been a report of a soul who released its spiritual pressure last night. I have orders from the Head Captain to retrieve this soul back alive after performing a konso on it."

"And you brought Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku to help you out? If I were you I'd leave Rangiku behind since she's the vice-captain of your squad."

"True but if you were me you'll realize how much paperwork your lazy subordinate leaves behind during your absence. How would you feel about that?"

"Fine, I get your point...Oh, yeah! Speaking of souls have you seen one running past here?"

"Ichigo, we just got here", replies Rukia. "And no, we haven't. Is that the reason why you're not in school right now?"

Ichigo angrily makes a fist in front of them. "Yeah, that's right. When I find  _him_  I'm going to give him one hell of a beating before doing a konso on him."

"Hold on, this soul is a male...AND YOU LOST  _HIM_?"

"Don't go blaming it all on me, Rukia! Karin told me he ran after he saw my dad going up to his body! I even took a look at him, and let me tell you he looked like he was sleeping on the street. And did I mention his body was lying in front of my  **HOUSE**! Here's another thing-"

"Wait, Kurosaki", Toshiro interrupts. "You said his body was lying in front of your home?"

"Yeah. When I looked at him his body was a bit pale but he looked quite healthy for his age. He must've died from an illness last night."

"Did you say 'last night'?" Toshiro can't help but think if, somehow, Ichigo's discovery connects to the mission. It is plausible.

"Are you deaf? Yes, I thought that. Thank goodness his body didn't turn to ash in front of me. Do you think the soul I'm looking for is the same soul you're looking for?"

"It's a possibility," Renji replies. "The way you describe his death matches the report from squad 12. Now, all we have to do is find this missing soul. What does this guy look like Ichigo?"

"Lucky for us I brought his Sweeper ID with me even though I was in a hurry. Here, see for yourselves." Ichigo gives the license to Renji. Then, he passes it to Rukia. Next one up is Rangiku.

"Wow! He's hot!" she yells at the sweeper's picture."If he was my age I would totally date him!" She gives it to Toshiro as he studies the piece of plastic in his hand.

"So we're looking for a 24-year-old spirit wondering around in Karakura Town, alone, with hollows searching for him as well? This might be a little tricky since we can't sense his spiritual pressure at the moment", Renji says.

"Alright, Abarai, you'll search in the south wing. Matsumoto, you'll go north," She nods her head as she assesses her order(trying to think of how little work she has to do…lol) "Kuchiki will be in the west and Kurosaki in the east. I'll be checking around and in the park area. Go, we don't have much time."

They all nod and run towards their destinations, leaving the ice captain alone. He sighs and thinks, 'Might as well start with the inside first.' He flash-steps from the park, leaving only a puff of dust behind him.

Toshiro's POV

'I've searched for hours around this park but nothing, not even a hollow, was there. I can't sense anything out of the ordinary here. I guess I should search around the park this time.' I thought to myself. But before I went to do that, my soul pager beeped. I opened it up, and to my surprise, a hollow was near in my destination (I mean really near). I was about to take care of it when my soul pager started to continually beep.

I stared at the soul pager's screen in shock. More hollows were forming around me in a circle! How could I have not sensed them? I was certain this sector was cleared from my previous scannings. Guess I didn't search it well enough. The hollows came closer and closer to me. I unsheathed Hyourinmaru as I prepared myself for their first move. A hollow from my 11:00 side came toward me first. I sliced him in half easily. Two more hollows came in from the opposite direction- and I sliced them like the previous one. Another pair came in my direction, but they were supposed to be dead since I sliced one's head off and cut the other's arm and mask!

I jumped back to the center, waiting for the next attack. I looked at the position I'm in. There were a plethora of hollows around me! Why would they all be here in the park? But of course! They're all searching for the powerful soul! That must mean that Train Heartnet is not far from my location. But I can't leave my spot now! If I do then the hollows will continue with their search, but if I don't there's a chance I might not make it out of here alive since I'm facing every type of hollow, except for menos and higher, in front of me. It'll be a miracle if I live through this...

Train's POV

It took me a few hours of running like mad, but I finally managed to get away from those  _things_. My safe destination ended up being deep within a park, in a heavily wooded area. I stuck my head out of the bush I'm hiding in a bit. It sure looked pretty deserted, even before the sun goes down. I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot and stood up.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled to the Heavens. "I'm dead already! Why didn't I cross over? What am I supposed to do? Stay here and get eaten by those creatures?" Even though I knew I won't get an answer, I still felt a bit disgruntled. I sighed in defeat and walked on the path with my hands in my pockets. In time, my surroundings turned to darkness, and my only source of light is the moon in the sky. I realized the moon's brightness lights up the sakura trees around me. It held this amazing beauty that can take anyone's breath away. My eyes go back to staring at the moon once more. Funny how I never noticed how beautiful the moon looked back when I was alive. Sure I gazed at it a lot but when you're dead it's different. Perhaps it's because this might be my last night here on Earth before I leave… if I leave to Heaven. Who knows, I have a fifty/fifty chance of going to Hell for all the hideous things I have done.

'But, I am contrite!' I thought, trying to reassure myself that I would not go to Hell. My thoughts wandered back to my surroundings.

I enjoyed my time alone when I hear a roar and the sound of a blade cutting flesh. My instincts kept telling me to turn back but my subconscious tells me otherwise. It's like arguing about something pointless to myself. I finally made up my mind and run towards the sound. When I came near it my eyes widen at the sight before me.

A young boy with snow white hair and teal eyes that look so delicate they could be bijou, wearing a white long coat, was fighting those things by himself! But even with his swordsmanship it's obvious he's outnumbered and if I don't do something soon...he's going to be their midnight snack! 


	3. A Stray Cat Saves the Ice Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train and Toshiro finally meet face to face. Toshiro is need of medical attention. Not to mention they're surrounded by hollows. How will they escape?

Toshiro's POV

I don't know how long I can handle doing this. No matter what I do, the onslaught didn't stop! It's an endless army of hollows! I need to make a plan and fast before it is too late. Another one came toward me. I jumped up and slice it in half horizontally. I went back to my spot straight after, I didn't want to risk gaining any more injuries. I'm exhausted, barely have had any time to breathe, and I didn't have time to release my Limiter.

I took some comfort in the fact that the others should be here soon since I'm spilling out my spiritual pressure. Even if I don't make it out of here alive, I will die until my last breath.

" _Master, behind you!_ " Hyourinmaru yells.

Before I can look behind me, I felt a giant scratch form on my back. I screamed in pain and land on my knees. My eyes gazed back to my attacking hollow as it licks my blood from its claw. It grinned deviously at me. I tried to stand up once more, but my knees give out, and I quickly fell back down. The hollow kept grinning at me. The monstrous spirit's eyes showed hunger and deep joy from my pain. It seemed like every hollow around me has the same expression as the first.

Before I can even lift my Hyourinmaru, I felt yet another scratch-on my chest this time. Blood spilled out of my mouth and various slash wounds and forms a pool on the ground. It's official, I'm going to die. I guess I should accept my fate and let it be done with. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. But nothing happened.

Instead, I felt arms around me, and the air currents indicated that I'm going up. I don't know if I should open my eyes or pretend I'm unconscious. The latter option is blown away when a soothing voice penetrates my eardrums.

"You can open your eyes now. You're safe."

The tone sounded like a man's voice. His tone is so gentle and caring that I obey immediately. Opening my eyes slowly I come face to face (eye to eye?) with bright yellow orbs. I blink and inspect him closely. He looked very familiar... like I've seen him before. His toned skin, messy brown hair, feline amber eyes, and goofy smile all remind me of someone. Why would he be smiling at a time like this? The smile jogs my memory- the picture in the soul's Sweeper ID! It's him! This is the soul I've been looking for! But instead, he found me...and he's carrying me bridal style. I feel a light blush forming… this is very awkward.

"Are you okay? Can you say anything?" he asks, just as I realize that I've been staring at him for a long time.

I try my best to say something but I barely four words come out of my mouth. "I...You...Right here...how..."

"You know, for a little kid you don't say much, do you?" he asks semi-mockingly.

I feel my eyebrow twitch at his question, and my blush fades. He just called me  _little_  and  _kid_  in the same sentence! I clutch Hyourinmaru's hilt tightly, trying my best not to kill my rescuer where he stands since this isn't the best time to be angry at him.

"I'm not a little kid for your information. And is there a reason why I can't kill you right now?" I sarcastically ask.

"Is there a reason why I can't drop you right now where those creatures are?"

"For starters they're hollows, 'evil spirits' as you humans call them."

"'As you humans', huh, is that why are the hollows trying to kill you?"

"You've got a lot to learn, Spirit. Hollows go after those who have strong spiritual pressure. Meaning they go after anyone that can see them and us. In other words, they can eat both souls if they are dead or living."

"You mean people can see me?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard every word. I'm not deaf you know." He looks down at the hollows.

"What do we do now?"

"For now, we should quickly retreat. Then-"

The soul lowers me on a...branch? We were on a branch this whole time? That would explain the close view of the moon. "I'm Train Heartnet by the way. What's your name?"

I stare at his mesmerizing eyes as I speak without thinking my decision through, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I think your name suits you well." His smile brightens more and I can't help but give him a small smile. I think time stops when we both smile and soft cherry blossoms blow past us. He jumps down from the branch while I realize he will die –again- from this high! That idiot! Is he suicidal?

As I look down my eyes widen at the scene before me. Train-the untrained soul-was actually fighting the hollows. He looks so quick and graceful, like a cat. Even with his weapon of choice, he looks like he is dancing. How did Train obtain such a weapon? No soul should be able to use a weapon before becoming a shinigami. Just who is this Train Heartnet? It takes only a few minutes until I see the aftermath. Heartnet was able to kill every hollow with ease when I couldn't and almost died. He jumps up to me on my branch, picks me up before I can protest, and lands safely on the ground. He puts me down softly and asks, "Can you stand?"

In my anger, I stand up too fast and stumble with my first step. Heartnet catches me, much to my chagrin. He picks me up bridal style once more as he walks in the moonlit night. "Thank you", my voice so soft I almost whisper.

He only smiles once more and responds, "You're quite welcome, Toshiro." For some reason, I feel my face heat up  _again_ when he says my name. He puts his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Toshiro? I wonder why your face is really red, despite the fact that your temperature is normal."

Before I can answer I hear two very similar squeals up ahead. Out of all my embarrassing moments, this one takes the cake! I look ahead and see Kuchiki, Abarai, Kurosaki, and Matsumoto, who's trying to find something in her robes. I know that if I ask what she is searching for I would regret it, so I don't.

Kurosaki stepped up from the group. "Toshiro, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And it's Captain Hitsugaya, you idiot!"

"Captain? You didn't tell me you're a captain", Train remarked.

"Oh." My face heated up again. "I must have forgotten to mention it to you."

"That's kind of a clumsy move for a captain." I heard Kurosaki laughing out loud when he heard it. Suddenly I saw a flash and noticed Matsumoto holding a camera. Can this day get any worse?

"Oh, I can't wait to show this to the entire 13 Squads!" she squealed and nearly collapsed in her fit of laughter

I spoke too soon...


	4. The Moonlit Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train carried Toshiro to Urahara's shop. The young captain enjoyed the tranquility, especially listening to the spirit talking to him. Why does Toshiro feel so warm next to this strange man?

Toshiro's POV

"All right, let the konso begin so we can all go home", Abarai said, trying to pick up the pace.

I looked up at Train who tilted his to the side like a child. "What's a konso?"

"It's a technique we shinigami use to guide lost souls such as yourself into the Soul Society. You humans call it "Heaven". Abarai quoted his fingers over the word 'Heaven'. "So be a good little spirit and put Captain Hitsugaya down. You need to pass on."

"Wait, if you guys are his allies then why didn't you come to help him?" Train blurted out.

The four of them stared at Heartnet as if he was telling a lie. They turned to me to verify the information. My answer was giving them a cold-hearted glare. Simultaneously they all took one step away from Train and me. It appeared they understand that I really had been in trouble (the blood from my chest and back help too).

Abarai, Kuchiki, and Matsumoto got in front and bowed before me. "PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE IN DANGER!" I blinked in confusion.

"That can't be possible. I was using at least 1/3 of my spiritual pressure to summon some assistance. I couldn't use my soul pager to communicate with all of you because-" I was not able to finish my sentence since I keep struggling to free myself from Heartnet's grip. The effect from the struggle caused my back and chest wounds to ache. No matter how hard I struggled Heartnet still had a firm grip on me.

"Take it easy Toshiro. You've been through a lot after what happened", he said soothingly, calming me down. After hearing his voice I easily calmed myself. He sighed and looked back to the others. "First, Toshiro needs medical attention. Fast."

They all stood and Kuchiki stepped forward. "I'll call Orihime and tell her to meet us at Urahara's store."

"Do you mean 'Urahara's Candy Store'?" I saw Heartnet raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. The shop owner is a soul reaper. He may have answers to your endless amount of questions."

"Okay. I'll just run over there. It's no big deal."

Kurosaki stepped up with a scowl on his face, and Hell broke loose. "Hell no. Do you have any idea how many hollows can go after you? Especially with an injured captain! If any hollows were to go after you in Toshiro's bad predicament then you're in deep shit! Besides, there's no way a mere soul such as yourself can outrun a shinigami."

I let out a low, threatening growl. "For God's sake Kurosaki! It's Captain Hitsugaya! **Captain**!"

This only irritated Kurosaki even more. "What?! But he called you Toshiro and you never corrected him!"

"Because, Kurosaki, Heartnet saved my life from those hollows. I think he deserves it."

"Don't tell me you like the guy or something!"

Rangiku squealed as I blushed. "What gave you that outlandish idea?" I yelled. My mind came up with an explanation but somehow my mouth can't seem to cooperate with my brain. I struggled once more even though I'm still in pain. No matter what, Heartnet still had a firm grip on me.

He looked back on them and said, "I'm going whether you like it or not. It's better than doing nothing while Toshiro's losing a lot of blood! So, if you will excuse me." In no time he ran past them with me out of there too. I knew by now that Kurosaki will run behind us. At least that's what I think until Heartnet somehow managed to give him the slip. After about five minutes, Heartnet started walking since we're only a couple blocks away from Urahara's.

The night was silent and peaceful. My eyes strayed to the sky. The moon looked beautiful tonight, and the effect only strengthened as I noticed how big it got. This night felt...strange. Not funny strange, weird strange. My heart beat faster for some reason. Or at least I think it's my heart. Was it? Out of curiosity, I leaned my head to Heartnet's chest, hearing his heartbeat like a drum. A very nice rhythm if you ask me. I was about to let myself fall asleep when Heartnet's voice broke the silence. "How are you doing, Toshiro?"

I looked up quickly at him. My face grew hot again as I answered, "I'm fine! I'm more than fine, I'm great! I'm so great I feel a totally healed now!" I heard Hyourinmaru chuckling at my embarrassment and obvious lie. Even worse, I heard Heartnet laughing! "And what is so funny?" His laugh reminded me of the brass bells that churches have.

"Not to get on your bad side, but I think it's kind of cute that you get nervous around a stranger you just met. But then again, I would be nervous too if I was in your shoes", he retorted, smiling his never-ending grin down on me. Then he verbally backpedals, "I know, I know. It's not good to say that in front of a captain. Maybe I should start calling you Captain Hitsugaya from now on. I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being." He's so different from all the rest of the males I've met...NOT ON A DATE; OF COURSE, I MEAN IN MY SQUAD OR MY FRIENDS...yeah that's right. God, what's wrong with me!

"Are you okay Tos-I mean Captain Hitsugaya?" I looked up and saw his face an inch from mine.

I could swear my face got even redder. "Yes! I'm all right!"

"Good. For a minute you almost scared me to death… even though I already am dead." He laughed at his own personal joke. I couldn't help smile a little. Soon I stop smiling and stared at him. He noticed my gaze and stopped his laugh. He sighs. "What's wrong now?"

"Aren't you a bit bothered?"

"What would I be bothered about?"

"About a 'little kid' being a captain. Didn't you think it's a bit silly?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I saw you fighting those hollows. You have great swordsmanship at such a young age. And you seem to know how to make good strategies and decisions. But..."

Here it comes...

"It was a stupid move to fight on your own. I know you needed help so I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"That doesn't come near the answer I was looking for."

He just smiled again. Doesn't his face hurt by now?

"What I'm trying to say is when I heard that you are a captain I was surprised, yes, but then I realized you must've been through a lot of hard work to get a captain's position. I respect that."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"What did Carrot Head mean when he said you 'liked me'?"

My nervousness quickly returned to me. He must be talking about Kurosaki's sentence. "Ugh...It's nothing! It meant I only liked you as a  _friend_ , nothing more."

"Okay...if that's how you want to put it, then I like you too, Toshiro."

I could swear my heart back-flips. I could faintly hear Hyourinmaru roar in laughter when he realized that my actions contradict my words, but I paid no attention. "W-why d-d-do you l-like me?"

"Hmm, let's see. For starters you're independent. I appreciate that. We both know you're very intelligent and I know deep down you have a caring heart. You kind of remind me of myself only a short version." I twitched. He noticed it. "Oh, sorry. I've got to learn when to stop making people ticked off at me."

"It's alright. At least you apologized and admit your mistake. That's more than most people do."

He only grinned and looked at the moon, basking in its own beauty. "I always love looking at the sky at night. It means a lot to see the city that way. The sky truly has a light and dark side, each with its own admirable qualities."

"Wow", I mustered up. Was I imagining it, or did Heartnet just became poetic?

"Yo, lovebirds!"-"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" (obviously, Toshiro yells this)- "Hurry up! We're wasting time waiting for you!" Up ahead was my mission squad, Kurosaki, Orihime, and Urahara. Urahara is the one who called. Heartnet ran toward them and stopped once he gets there.

Orihime came up to us. "I'll take Captain Hitsugaya from your hands Mr-"

"You can call me Train."

"Okay. I'll take him off your hands." Orihime managed to carry me. "Wow, Captain Hitsugaya, you've gotten lighter since the last time we saw each other."

I twitched a bit. "After I heal, we are konso-ing you Train." I declared firmly while looking back at  _Train_ , who smiled his never-ceasing grin softly at me and just waved back. Did I call him by his first name? That hollow attack really got to me…


	5. The Cat's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara tests a theory he had in. Train becomes shocked and in awe of this endeavor. Hitsugaya confessed?

Train's POV

After the long, red-headed girl took Toshiro inside I turned my attention back to the shop owner. He wore dark green pants with a matching dark green shirt and a dark grayish-green coat with large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. On his feet are traditional Japanese wooden sandals and perched on his head is a striped bucket hat. It's hard to see his eyes since his hat covers almost half of his head!

'Is he wearing a wig?' I wondered as I continued to stare at his blond locks. Now that I got a good look at him... he might be related to Sven. They both wore their hats down enough to cover their eyes. Then, again, Sven seems to have more class than this owner here. I did say might, after all.

He held out his hand in front of me, expecting me to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Kisuke Urahara, keeper of Urahara's Candy Shop." I could see his goofy smile under his hat.

I couldn't help but return the handshake as I introduced myself. "I'm Train Heartnet, now deceased Sweeper."

"I do believe that I owe you some explanations to your unanswered questions. Follow me." Me, Red-Pineapple Head, Carrot Top, and Shrimp Girl followed Kisuke inside his shop. He slid the door open, revealing a small room with a low table and a couple of pillows on the floor. Urahara walked towards the side of the table and sat down on one of the pillows. He ushered the rest of us to follow suit. Mellon Chest sat next to Kisuke, whom I sat next to, Red-pineapple Head sat next to me, Carrot Top sat next to him, and Shrimp Girl sat next to him.

When it comes to sitting on the floor, my legs turned numb easily. That was part of the reason I hated Chronos- it was always so formal.

It was rather quiet for a while. I kept fidgeting on my pillow so my legs won't fall asleep on me. Urahara opened up a white fan in front of him. My instincts told me Kisuke had his eyes on me. After a few more minutes he finally spoke. "I see you must be the soul who was responsible for the amount of spiritual pressure last night, am I right?" and he waved his fan at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I still don't understand what's going on. All Toshiro told me was those things I saved him from were called hollows and they only seek out spirits with strong spiritual pressure, but I haven't the slightest idea what that is. And didn't I tell you that his subordinates weren't able to sense him? Like I know what that meant. Maybe they were just being lazy."

"Oi! I'm not his subordinate!" Carrot Top yelled.

"AND WE'RE NOT LAZY!" The other three yelled in unison.

"You did, didn't you?" asked Kisuke while ignoring his outraged companions. It was hard to see his eyes underneath his bucket-sized hat, but from his tone, it's obvious he was quite curious.

"Did you fight them with just your fists and brute strength?" Okay, now he's flat-out insulting me. I'm not stupid. I always fight with Hades by my side. My hand went to the holster where it held Hades... and to my surprise, it's not there. I stood up quickly to retraced my steps but my orichalcum gun was nowhere in sight. I was so worried that I nearly tripped over my feet, which is something I hardly ever do.

"Are you looking for something, Train?" Urahara asked.

"I think I dropped my gun somewhere. It's unlike me to lose something that closes to me."

"Train, your choice of weapon, you were using it when you were still alive, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Interesting, very interesting." He closed his fan with a snap. "My, my, my. Are you sure you were fighting with your gun?"

Now I'm more confused than ever. Somehow he knows something, not a specific answer just a theory. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm going to try something out. Now Train, I want you to close your eyes."

I lifted my eyebrow in suspicion. "Why should I? For all I know you might be planning to take me out."

"Not to worry, my little spirit friend." He waved his closed fan in a nonchalant manner. His face shifted to look at something behind me. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. We were testing out my theory to see if Train has any special abilities." Toshiro went to sit next to me. He seemed distant, but I could've sworn his face was redder than last time. I smiled at him, but he doesn't look at me, not even once. What I'm more concerned about is why Toshiro is ignoring me—or at least trying to. I know it sounded weird but I know something is up. Before I could speak up, however, Kisuke spoke again. "Now where were we?"

"I'm sorry to mislead you but the abilities you have in mind might be different from my version of abilities." I used my fingers to quote abilities.

"Don't be a party-pooper, Train. All you have to do is close your eyes, picture your gun in your mind, and open them when you're done. Now close them." Why do I have the feeling that this little demonstration is going to feel uncomfortable? But, nonetheless, I obeyed what he told me. I felt a movement next to me. A movement coming in front of my face. I quickly grabbed what felt like a wrist. Hearing a slight gasp coming from my right side I can tell right away it's Carrot Top. "Nice reflexes", I Urahara said. "Now, if you would be nice enough to release his dominant hand…? How else is he suppose to fight if you break his wrist?" I obeyed, letting go of my sitting partner's wrist. I heard Carrot Top (or at least I thought it was him, seeing as I couldn't see) mumbling some ridiculous insult.

I let my mind draw out Hades features. The shaped form of a pistol comes in clear. The two red tassels hanging from the gun's butt. The fancy design work all over, especially the mark XIII, was as bright as day. My gun looked so real that I couldn't help but try to grab it. What really shocked me more as I opened my eyes was...

Toshiro's POV

I watched Train very closely as I sat beside him. Everyone around the table was watching him, including Kisuke. Then, to my surprise, Train's body started to glow! Not just any glow, the glow that comes from concentrating spirit energy! How could any spirit, with no guidance or training whatsoever, be able to do that? Only a highly trained soul reaper can reach that level. This being couldn't be born a shinigami... can he? Train's arm moved. His hand went to grab empty space on the table. What would he try to grab in midair, if there is nothing there? His hand caught something and brought it back to him. Everyone, including myself, widened their eyes when the lights flickered. In Train's hand sat his gun. His eyes opened and pure shock was written in his face.

Back to Train's POV

How can this be possible? Just a minute ago I thought I lost my Hades. The next thing I know I'm holding it in my hand! I touched it with my free hand. It's real! No, this isn't...

"How is… is this real?" I asked and looked up to see Kisuke smiling. This guy really is mysterious, in an annoying way. It's as if he knows what I'm thinking. "Believe it or not you have a hidden talent after death, congratulation." He looked at the Shinigami before him. "Well, don't leave Train here in the dark! Introduce yourselves!" Why is he changing the subject so quickly?

First, Shrimp Girl said, "Well I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm a subordinate of Squad 13."

Then, Red-Pineapple Head went, "My name is Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6."

After Renji, Mellon Chest goes, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the lieutenant of squad 10. Captain Hitsugaya is my commanding officer." So this lady is Toshiro's vice-captain, hard to believe in my opinion. My mind went back to reality when Rangiku's face popped up in front of me. "Did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?"

I sweat-dropped from her question. Yep, I just found another Kyoko, and now she's dead too. "Maybe once or twice," I answered.

Carrot Top interrupted our impromptu conversation with, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute soul reaper."

"Substitute? Aren't you suppose to be—Oh, I don't know—dead?"

"I'm still alive, which reminds me I need to beat you up." Ichigo cracked his fists menacingly.

"For what!" I exclaimed as he came closer to me.

"For making me miss the entire day of school."

"Isn't that your fault since you usually skip school to hang around with your group."

His eye twitched with irritation. "What are you talking about?"

I tilted my head a bit. "Aren't you part of a wanted street gang? A least that's what your hair says."

"THAT'S IT! THIS SOUL'S MET HELL ALREADY!"

"Hold on, Ichigo." Urahara interrupted Ichigo's brawl. I'm beginning to not trust him - Urahara, I mean - since he barely tells me anything. I mean-HELLO, I'M STILL IN THIS ROOM, DAMMIT! WHAT AM I A GHOST? (pun intended)

Urahara said calmly, "If you're still wondering what happened a few seconds ago, you controlled reishi, which is spirit particles. And by using your reishi you were able to mold its form into a weapon."

"Spirit particles? What are spirit particles?" I asked.

"To put it simply Train, you're made out of spirit particles. Out of reishi."

"What?"

"Every soul is made out of reishi. Even in Soul Society, where you're going, is made of reishi. In other words, reishi is particles which make up spiritual things. Humans can't see it physically, just to let you know." Urahara answered.

"What about those swords you guys have?" I inquired.

"Those are made of reishi as well," Rukia replied.

Ichigo stood up and took something out of his pocket. By the look of it, it was a badge. "Let's get one thing straight, our swords are called zanpakuto, which are used for two things. One, to kill hollow. And two we use konso on departed souls such as yourself, now hold still!" He pressed the badge into his chest. Then, his ghost jumped out of his body! HOLY SHIT! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!

Ichigo's spirit-self wore the same clothing as the three subordinates. The only thing that was different was his over-sized sword covered in a long white ribbon... HOLY SHIT, AGAIN! HIS SWORD IS HUGE! THAT'S NO SWORD! IT'S A FREAKING CLEAVER!

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. I'm only using the end of the hilt to perform a konso." Yeah, easy for him to say. He's not in my position! The next thing I knew, Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and the ribbons were released. I could see more of the blade. I paled from the look of its massive size. He turned the sword around for the hilt's end facing toward my forehead.

"Wait!" I stopped him for a second. "I still need to know about the female conscious in my mind!"

Kisuke opened his fan once more. He waved it in front of me like he's fanning me. "It's only a subconscious. Nothing to worry about."

"But-" I protest as Ichigo brought down the end of his sword close to my head again. "STOP!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"What now?" By his tone of voice, he's really getting irritated.

"Before I leave may I ask you to do two requests for me?" I asked.

"Of course we'll do it for you", Urahara butted in. "What are your final requests?"

"I'm certain by now my friends heard about my death and they will be coming to my funeral-"

"So, you want to go to your funeral and if you're lucky you can at least say your last goodbye?"

I nodded my head and I looked up at Ichigo. "You said my body ended up in front of your house, right?" He nodded. "If it's not a bother can you bring my real gun to my funeral?"

"Okay, but why?" Ichigo said.

I ignored his question and focused my gaze on Urahara. "When Ichigo brings Hades back I want you to give it to my friend and partner, Sven Vollfied." I smiled as I remembered the many fond memories I had with him during my life. "He shouldn't be too hard to find. Just look for a little girl with long blonde hair clinging to a man wearing a white suit and hat. He has light green hair and wears an eyepatch on his right eye. Can you do it?"

Kisuke snapped his fan shut. "Well of course. When it comes to a soul such as you how could I back down?"

"Thank you."

"How will your friends know where your body's going to be buried?" Renji asked.

"In the world of a Sweeper, news travels very fast. You'll see what I mean."

Toshiro stood up. "Then it's settled. After Train's funeral, one of us will perform a konso on him which will lead him to the Rukongai District. Matsumoto, contact two seated officers from any squad to escort Train Heartnet into Seireitei. I'll contact Head Captain to let him know we'll be back in a few days."

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku ran off and out of our site.

I looked back at Toshiro who seemed to look away right after our eyes met. His face had gone red again. He might have caught the spring fever. "Hey Toshiro, are you okay? Your face is burning up."

"I am fine Heartnet. You should worry about yourself," he snapped. Talk about having an off day. His face softened as he continued. "After your fight with the hollows, you might have gotten injured. You should let Orihime heal you." His eyes kept gazing at the wall like something interesting was about to happen. I tilted my head to the side a bit. Was he worried about me?

"I'm okay Toshiro. I'm used to this sort of thing. It's what I'm-"

"Please. Can you do me a favor and let Orihime check you for wounds?" I could tell by his tone that he was extremely worried. Hmm… why would he be so worried about me? If it makes Toshiro happy I'll let this Orihime girl check me up.

With one final sigh, I stood up and ruffled his white locks. Judging from the way my hand went through them they're carefully maintained. "Alright, I'll do it just for you." I went up to Orihime and followed her out the room. I gave Toshiro my last smile before I called it a night. When I went outside, I saw the redhead smile at me. I returned the same to her. She told me to follow her. She guided me to an empty room. She gestured me to lie down on the futon. I did and she sat beside me. What's really weird how she was able to do magic. She said something like "Shonou". Or was it "Ayame"? No, I definitely heard "Souten Kishun". I didn't know what was going on. My eyes got heavier from exhaustion. The last thing I saw was a bright, orange glow surrounding me.

Today was the strangest day I have ever been through, my time with Chronos included.

Normal POV

After Orihime finished Train's check-up she went back to the others. She opened the door, stepped through, and closed in behind her. "Train fell asleep during the healing. I can't blame him, it must have been a long day for him." She sat down in the space previously occupied by Train.

Urahara couldn't help but be curious as he saw the child prodigy wondering about something. "What's on your mind, Captain?"

He glanced at the shopkeeper. "I couldn't help but wonder what Train said before he left."

"Which is?"

"Him hearing a female voice inside his head."

"So you're thinking our young and mysterious spirit friend just communicated with his zanpakuto spirit."

"Captain, can it be true?" Rangiku asked. It's obvious she wanted to know really badly.

"I'm not certain if it's true. Nonetheless, we still need to protect him while he's still in the world of the living."

Just then out of nowhere... the various zanpakuto spirits popped out!

"WHAT THE-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Renji yelled at the Zabimaru.

The snake half answered, "We just finished visiting Train's inner world."

Everyone in the room gasped. Then, Renji continued, "What do you mean you finished visiting Train's inner world?"

The chimp half said, "Like I explained we were in Heartnet's inner world."

Sode no Shirayuki continued, "It was quite beautiful. The moon shone so brightly."

"Did you get a glimpse of his zanpakuto? What does it look like?" Rukia asked her sword companion.

That's when Haineko, Rangiku's zanpakuto, whined. "That's just it! We didn't get to see her!"

"How do you know it was a she?" Rangiku asked.

"Before we got kicked out her features were shown in shadow. Before we… left… she said 'Do not trespass my master's world without his detection. Go before I trap you in here like helpless birds in a cage.' And the next thing we know we were back in our sword form. If you tell me she's a sniveling old hag!"

"I think you're jealous since she's a young cat like yourself", Sode no Shirayuki said smiling softly.

"I am not jealous!" Haineko shouted.

"She's a cat?" Toshiro said breaking a soon-to-be fight between the sword spirits (but Haineko started it of course).

Toshiro's zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, nodded. "She's also quite powerful if she was able to send us back where we came from."

"Zangetsu told me he was there until he came back crashing through my world", Ichigo added.

Rukia turned to Kisuke. "Do you think we should tell him about this, Urahara?"

"Nah, he'll learn on his own in due time. For now, let him focus on what's important right now—like his funeral." He looked at Ichigo. "And you need to bring his gun over there to give it to his friend." Ichigo nodded but knew that it was going to be tricky at best. Kisuke clapped his hands once. "Then it's settled. We won't inform Train of his zanpakuto spirit. Now have a good night's sleep because the day of Train's funeral is just around the corner."

Ichigo and Rukia went to the Kurosaki household as the others went looking for a vacant room to stay in. None of them noticed the missing person in the back going to Train's room. The door opened and slid closed without a sound. Two figures went up to Train and sat down. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru. Toshiro kept his focus on his savior. Hyrourinmaru knew Toshiro more than anyone when it came to his emotions.

"You're worried about him, am I right?" He asked his young master. The captain only nodded, his eyes hovering over Train. "You care for him?" Toshiro's eyes left the sleeping spirit and met Hyourinmaru's. Hitsugaya's eyes showed confusion. "What I'm trying to say is, do you have feelings for this man?" Hyourinmaru pressed on.

Toshiro's eyes widened while his face turned bright red. He quickly turned the opposite direction. His body language showed he was being extremely childish. "I do not! I'm only worried about what would happen if I fail the mission the Head Captain sent me out to do. Remember, it's my responsibility to search for the source of the high spiritual pressure. Now that he is found it's my responsibility to keep him safe."

"True, but how long are you going to keep repeating that sentence to yourself?" Hyourinmaru smirked down at the child prodigy.

"As long as it takes! Besides I can't let my emotions for him get in the way of my mission!"

(and Toshiro just admits that he HAS feelings for Train…)

Awkward silence...

Hyourinmaru blinked. "Did you just admit that you love him?"

Toshiro's eyes widened even more. He shot a death glare at the frozen dragon. "It's not like that-" he started to yell.

"You should know to keep your voice down, Master." Toshiro quickly shut his mouth. He looked back at Train. Good thing Train's somewhat of a heavy sleeper. "So do you?" Hyourinmaru was not going to leave without an answer.

Toshiro's hand went to touch Train's and he left it there. "I'm not really sure if it's love. But I do feel safe and comfortable around him." Without knowing he let out a small smile. Hyourinmaru smiled contently at his master. Toshiro might have been experiencing a brief fit of Ostrich Syndrome but that didn't mean that his zanpakuto was. Hyourinmaru resigned himself to waiting until Toshiro admitted his feelings to himself.

The zanpakuto straightened up and left the room. Just as he crossed the door frame, he admonished, "We must get some sleep, young master. Come on. He'll be fine on his own." Toshiro reluctantly followed him out the room, but only after he gave one last glance at the sleeping soul.

"Good night, my spirit knight."


	6. Farewell to the Living World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train and Toshiro go to the dead Sweeper's funeral. Many familiar faces showed went. Hitsugaya approaches to one Sweeper in particular.

The day of Train's funeral finally came three days later. Ichigo managed to get Kon to take over his body. While in shinigami form he snuck out the house with Rukia. He carried Train's gun in a white cloth with him. On their way to Urahara's, they noticed a lot of people they never met before.

It appeared they were on their way to the cemetery. 'Those must be the Sweepers Train mentioned before.' Ichigo thought. He sure was right; news does travel fast in a Sweeper's world.

Once they made it to Urahara's place, the 'strawberry' shinigami and the small girl saw their strange spirit friend on the roof. They simultaneously realized how much their new companion acts like a cat at times.

He likes to go on roofs (day or night), takes long naps, and always whines about milk. The deceased bounty hunters posture just screamed 'cat'. The aforementioned 'cat' was contemplating his past life, submerged deep in his thoughts. Well, until he heard someone scream in his ear.

"OI! ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?" yelled a very pissed-off orange headed teenager. Train was not expecting this, and so he slid off the roof. Well, almost slid off. He grabbed the drain pipe at the last second, and Ichigo had to pull him up.

"Do you mind? I was enjoying a good morning!" Train yelled, feeling pissed-off too since someone disturbed his peace-and-quiet.

Rukia went up to Ichigo on the roof and smacked him behind his head with her slipper. "Are YOU stupid? Are you trying to kill a soul who hasn't even been konso-ed yet? Honestly, big of a lummox can you be Ichigo?"

"It's not my fault someone wasn't paying attention to the person who was calling their name for four minutes straight!" Ichigo yelled back.

"What a bummer", Train sighed, "they're at it again." During his time in the shop, Train studied each shinigami out of boredom. Extreme boredom, because if he would go out anywhere by himself he would be Hollow Bait like the first time.

So, his only access to fresh air was the roof. But even when he was not on the roof he learned a few things from the shinigami. Train observed how Rangiku acted when there was no danger. She either bothered someone (mostly her captain) or she drank her hidden sake to the point of inebriation. While the lieutenant was inebriated, she tried to make Train drink sake, and he refused vehemently. Alcohol and his system never mixed when alive, and he certainly wasn't going to get drunk when he had constant access to Hades.

Renji, in his opinion, was the epitome of a freeloader. And the little red-headed kid, Jinta stole those words right out of his mouth. He already knew that Ichigo and Rukia argued over the stupidest things. Oh well, at least he had fun talking with the zanpakuto spirits. Even though they obviously look different, they act just like their wielder! Especially Haineko, he may like cats but… she was the single exception. She flirted with him even more then Rangiku, which showed him just how much Rangiku wanted to flirt with him!

The longer he watched how they interacted the more his heart sank as he could not deny the truth—he would never be with his original friends. What made Train's mood even more melancholy was the fact that he hardly ever saw Toshiro around. He's not asking for much, but at the very least he could use the young captain's company. Train looked at the sky one more time before jumping down to join Ichigo and Rukia on the ground... when did they jump down? Train just shook his head; he had a reasonable excuse to be distracted. Today was his funeral after all. How many people can say they saw their own funeral?

Train sighed as he went inside (so he could leave the two still-quarreling lovebirds alone) and saw Kisuke waiting for his presence once again.

"Have you had a talk with your subconscious?" he asked. He had asked the same question the past three days. "No, I haven't.", Train replied. Urahara just gave him a look and went into his storeroom to do whatever shopkeepers do in their storerooms.

Train got back onto the roof, away from Ichigo and Rukia. He pondered if he should keep lying to Urahara. He  _had_ been hearing a mysterious voice in his head occasionally. Could it be Saya? No, that's impossible… she would have become a Hollow if she would have stayed as a spirit on Earth for so many years. Now that he thought about it, ever since he temporarily lost his railgun, he had been able to see spirits with chains in their chests. ' _Why? So many unanswered questions… Why did I suddenly get sick when I haven't caught even a cold since I was a kid? Did some sick person like Creed plan this? What will I do once I go to this Soul Society place?'_ All the questions had hundreds of answers, but no certain solutions… He started to get a migraine.

His migraine disappeared when he saw the youthful captain standing a few yards away. His outfit was different; he actually looked the age he was supposed to be! Toshiro was wearing a gray jacket, gray pants, and brown shoes. He had a navy school bag slung over one shoulder. Train tilted his head to the side; there was no way Toshiro actually went to school here!

"Toshiro, do you go to school here?" the Sweeper asked.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched and his cheeks flushed. He was about to snap at the ghost when he realized that Train had no clue what a gigai was. He sighed and said, "No, this is only a gigai. A portable body so we shinigami can perform our mission while we 'fit in' with the living. When it's time to eradicate a hollow we leave our 'bodies' and go to perform our task."

"But, if you leave your body lying around aren't people are going to think - gee, I don't know - why is there a dead body lying on the ground?"

_'This guy is hopeless when it comes to spiritual physics. I just hope when Train becomes a soul reaper he'll get his personal teacher'_ , Toshiro thought worriedly. "Forget it. We should get a move on before we're late to your own funeral."

"Huh? I thought I told Ichigo to deliver the gun to Sven. By the way where are Rangiku and Renji?" Train was confused now.

"I ordered them to return back to Soul Society on their own. I've made a call to Head Captain Yamamoto for Rukia Kuchiki to stay present in Karakura Town to assist the substitute in slaying hollows."

"In other words, you decided to come with me by yourself, am I right?"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow in a questionable gesture, "Is that a problem for you?"

"No, no I was just wondering why you would want to come with me on your own. I thought that you, Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, and your sword spirits were coming along."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will be your only escort to your last visit. Remember my mission was to find and bring you back to Seireitei alive, well as alive as you can be. If you happen to be killed by a hollow then this will be my first failed mission, so bear with me and let me protect you. Besides, I can defend myself while watching you." Toshiro's tone was as cold as his ice.

"You mean like three nights ago you were 'defending' yourself when I dropped in and saved you? If even a captain like yourself can't go against of nearly an army of hollows, your definition of the word 'defend' must be different from mine." Since it was Train who insulted him Toshiro restrained the urge to throttle him. Deep down he treasured those memories, no matter how hard he tried to forget them. Train walked past him and jumped down. He turned to Toshiro with a genuine smile, but his eyes showed pure sadness in their depths. "We might as well get this over with." He let out a small chuckle, "Like you said I'm supposed to leave when my funeral's over." He quickly tried to be like his old self, but instead, Train felt more sorrow than he thought he'd go through. "Come on, time won't wait for us!" He ran to say his goodbyes to Ichigo and Rukia while Toshiro stood in his spot not moving a muscle. Not an inch.

His mind replayed Train's sad smile. After their first meeting, Toshiro thought the spirit was nothing more than a happy sweeper, always joking around, and trying to bring out the joy in life. But just now… that was the first time he ever saw Train giving him a sorrowful smile. Toshiro clenched the area around his heart with his free hand. It's odd; his heart was feeling his pain. Who would want to leave this world and never see their friends and families again? What's really odd is that right then Toshiro wanted nothing more than to jump in Train's arms and comfort him. Tell him he'll never be alone as long as he stays with him always by his side-WAIT A MINUTE! STOP AND REWIND THE TAPE! TOSHIRO IS NOT A LOVESICK PUPPY! He sighed and thought,  _'Why am I acting like a high school girl discovering her first crush?'_

"Hey, Toshiro! Are you coming or not?" Train yelled from below. "I've already told Rukia she's staying here! And I told Ichigo for you to give my gun to Sven!"

"I'm coming! And who said you get to tell them?"

Toshiro received no answer.

~BCR~

On their way to the cemetery, Train tried to make conversation with Toshiro but he didn't say a single word. This made the brunette spirit very frustrated until he finally cracked.

"FINE, YOU WANT TO PLAY TO QUIET GAME? THEN YOU'RE ON!" He huffed and looked the other way. It didn't take long for him to break down on the so-called "game". "All right, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier on I just want to have a chat. I'm so bored not thinking about food! I've got to talk to somebody and since you're here...Hey, what are you doing?" he asked after Toshiro got out his soul pager and started texting on it. Out of curiosity, Train glanced over his younger-but-older companion's shoulder. It was a form message on the screen...addressed to Train himself!

The message on it stated: /I'm using this text to talk to. Understand?/ Train nodded.

/Good. Not many people can see you and if they see me talking to you...Well they might assume I'm crazy./

"That's reasonable."

/I know this is sudden, Train, but what were you like before you died?/

"Isn't it obvious, I was a Sweeper."

/Anything else?/

"What do you mean?"

Toshiro hesitated seeing how close Train was to him. He inhaled the smell of fresh milk and meadow grass. He had to admit, Train smelled nice. He texted with renewed vigor before he could lose control of himself.

/I was thinking of your tattoo and how your gun has the same mark. Were you something else before a bounty hunter?/

Train chuckled. He didn't know he was dealing with a genius here. "You're very perceptive when it comes to mysteries. Let's just say I've made a mistake choosing my old job. I had to do what's right and so I quit it."

/That's it? Did you take the wrong job that required a gun and mark? Were you some sort of spy?/

"Not really, no. But you get the idea." Toshiro looked up from his cell phone. Train looked confused so he waved his hand in front of his companion's face. "Hello, Earth to Train. Is anyone home or has your brain shut down on me?" he said aloud as his fingers were tired. His gaze followed Train's, which led to the entrance of the cemetery. "Well, looks like we're here." He walked ahead and Train slowly followed.

~BCR~

Inside the cemetery, Train and Toshiro stayed in the background where no one noticed their (well, Toshiro's) presence. It seems they walked into the middle of a speech about Train by a middle-aged man (looked to be in his late forties or fifties). Toshiro took a wild guess that the said man was Train's partner, Sven Vollfied. He was wearing a black suit and a matching hat. Groups of sweepers and Chronos (though Toshiro didn't know that) members were gathered around a polished wood coffin. Around the coffin were flowers brought in by Train's tearful friends. On the tombstone was carved "Here Lies Train Heartnet. Friend and Partner. R.I.P." In no time, the long funeral of their lost friend was over and the gravediggers lowered the coffin as they started re-shoveling the dirt covering the grave in a dirty blanket.

Train looked around his friends, Rinslet and Eve, who were in tears. Sephiria had her straight face on but her eyes were about to become the Niagra Falls if she didn't get out of there soon. Belze put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the cemetery. Charden did the same with Kyoko who was bawling since the funeral started. Soon one by one the group decreased until there were only four Sweepers standing over the newly buried grave.

Woodney sighed, "I hope you have fun in Heaven, Big Brother." He walked away following the others.

Rinslet was holding onto Eve in an embrace and said, "Train, if you happen to see Jenos make sure he stays out of trouble." Jenos Hazard died on a secret mission trying to rescue his partner, Lin Xiao Li, from an explosive on their way out of their target's hideout. The aftermath was none of them made it out alive. That happened a week before Train died. Rinslet was a complete wreck then and now since two of her closest friends died. She steered Eve away saying, "Let's give Sven some alone time, okay Eve?"

"But I want to stay with Sven", said the blonde headed girl.

"I know but think about it. It's best to say his good-byes alone. He really needs it."

"I understand."

Both girls walked away. Rinslet turned back to Sven who seemed to be lost in thought while looking at his best friend's tombstone. "Sven, we'll meet you outside the gate. Okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind", he said in a detached voice. Rinslet knew deep down that the eye-patched sweeper was feeling the most pain over Train's death. She and Eve left quietly as Sven took out a cigarette and began getting frustrated when his lighter didn't light up.

~BCR~

A few meters away from the agitated sweeper stood Toshiro and Train. The brunette spirit gestured for the captain to talk to Sven. Before Toshiro went towards Sven, Train whispered a suggestion. At first, Toshiro was once again trying to hide his blush when he heard Train's explanation. He nodded and walked toward the spirit's solid friend.

~BCR~

Sven calmed a bit when his lighter finally sputtered out a single small flame. He was about to put it on his cigarette when he heard a voice behind him. "You know smoking is going to kill you one day." Those simple words reminded him of the good ol' days when Train was in the group. Sven turn around and saw a boy who appeared to be 12 or 13 years of age in a high school uniform. He had white hair, teal eyes, and a school bag slung over his right shoulder.

_'This can't be right. If he's a student he should have gone to school instead of here. Either he wanted to skip school or he knew Train before. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him.'_ Sven thought. With a deep breath,

he replied, "You shouldn't be here, kid. It's not a good thing to skip school, especially if you're a high school student."

~BCR~

Toshiro felt his eye twitch. His hand clenched into a fist of anger. But, he had to fulfill Train's request. After inhaling and exhaling once he said, "Yes, I have a good reason to be here. And don't call me kid, I'm not as young as I appear."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Sven apologized immediately. "It's just-"

"Today must be very hard on you, it's never easy losing someone you care so much about."

"Heh, took the words right out my mouth. So, what brings you here Mr...?"

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"And I'm-"

"Sven Vollfied, I know. Train told me about you."

"Really? You knew Train?" The young boy nodded. "How did you meet him?"

"Let's just say he saved me from death."

"That does sound like Train. Nowadays, he helps out people instead of killing them... or at least, he used to…" Sven trailed off as his brain inundated him with memories.

"He killed people?" Toshiro was shocked. Train never gave any hint towards something like that.

"I guess he never told you, huh?"

"You could say that." Toshiro swung the bag off his shoulder and opened it up. He dug his hand in there and pulled out the orichalcum gun wrapped in a cloth. He closed the bag as he handed the mostly-hidden handgun to Sven. "Train wanted me to give you this."

Sven's eyes widened in surprise after he unwrapped the shining black gun. Not only Train has given him his most cherished possession but delivered it to him through a complete stranger. He shook his head and muttered, "I can't have this. What was that idiot thinking?"

"Not to intrude on your thoughts, but who else will be better off with this gun? If I were him I would give it to someone who I trust the most. You're the person he trusted the most, Mr. Vollfied."

Sven let out a light chuckle. "You can call me Sven. Calling me Mr. Vollfied makes me sound old, which I'm only 31 years old." Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I know I may not look like it, but trust me that really is my age."

"I'll take your word for it. Well, I must be on my way." Toshiro walked toward the exit where Train was waiting for him.

"Wait." Toshiro stopped but didn't turn around. "I know this might sound crazy, even for me, but if you happen to see Train's ghost roaming around town looking for milk, tell him not to spread any bad luck in Heaven", Sven said and walked past Hitsugaya. For a moment, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he saw a spirit standing at the entrance gate. He stopped dead. (No, not literally and no pun intended) The spirit's appearance reminded him of a certain stray cat he knew. When the boy known as Hitsugaya went past him the spirit followed him. This spirit was happier than in his memories. If this ghost really is his friend, at least he found someone who makes him happy.

Sven recovered Hades and walked to the exit. Before he walked out he said, "Goodbye, Train. I hope you can still follow the wind like the stray cat of a sweeper you are."

~BCR~

At a private area in the park, Toshiro got out of his gigai. He stood stiffly in front of Train with a serious look on his face. Toshiro unsheathed Hyourinmaru, ready to perform konso. Train kept waiting for the big moment of finally leaving his home. But, he was concerned about Toshiro since he knew from the look on his face that Sven told him something he wasn't supposed to know just yet.

Train gathered the courage to ask, "Toshiro, what's wrong? Did Sven tell you something?"

"Before I send you to Soul Society, I must know", Toshiro spoke, his bangs covering his eyes. "Did your first career happen to deal with killing innocent living beings?"

Without breaking a heartbeat Train replied, "Killing, yes. Innocent, no."

With a brief gasp, the captain continued, "Why? Why would you go through with something so calamitous, so execrable? You're no better than a-"

"Murderer? Killer? Assassin?"

A tear slowly ran down Hitsugaya's cheek. Who would've thought someone he thought was so nice was a trained killer? With his eyes closed, he spoke once more. "When you get to Rukongai, look for two men in shinigami robes. One is bald; the other seems to have feathers on his eyebrow. They'll escort you to the first squad where I'll be waiting outside the door. See you in Seireitei." He raised his arm and lowered the hilt onto Train's forehead… or was going to when the aforementioned person gently grabbed the prodigy's wrist. The captain looked into amber eyes, while those eyes glanced into his watery teal ones.

The sweeper raised his hand to touch the boy's cheek where the tear had slid. Train wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb so they wouldn't slide down like the first. "Please don't cry. I know I killed so many but after I quit I punished myself by living up to those painful memories for the rest of my life. My times as a killer are over. And I promise I won't be like him in the future, Toshiro."

"Do you really promise?" Hitsugaya said in a hurt tone.

"I never break my promise."

Toshiro nodded and placed Hyourinmaru's hilt on Train's forehead. Then he finally noticed how close their faces were. Toshiro blushed profusely. Before Train disappeared fully, Toshiro's body acted on its own. What happened next would have even Byakuya in cachinnations—the captain of squad 10, boy genius of Seireitei, kissing in mid-air! He opened his eyes, saw a fading Hell butterfly, and covered his mouth.

"Dear God! That was embarrassing! I hope I didn't kiss him for real!", he panicked.

'Not to worry, young Master', Toshiro heard Hyourinmaru say, 'you didn't kiss him physically...' Toshiro sighed in relief. 'But you did mentally.'

"Oh, shut up, you lummox of a dragon!" He yelled out loud.

'It's not my fault you've fallen for him.' 

"Please be quiet." The boy touched his cheek. It was still warm from  _his_  touch. It's strange how someone like him fell for a stray like Train. He laughed quietly. "I guess he's my knight and I'm the fair maiden in the story."

'Only in your inner fairy tales.'

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

'Most likely you told me to be quiet.'

"I can't wait to get rid of you."

'You can't do that, Master. We're bound together in spirit.'

"Only mentally, not physically."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, guys. I've been mostly busy and lazy. You know the regular. I appreciate all the hits, kudos, and ONE bookmark all in 5 chapters! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> Until then, peeps!


	7. The Thrill of a Captain's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train is finally made it in Soul Society and he decided to crash a meeting just for the heck of it.

Two subordinates walked through Rukongai District 1 (where mostly new souls first appear to Soul Society) feeling bored as ever. At least they start from somewhere. One bald guy and his walking companion who seem to have feathers glued to his eyebrow. It's none other than Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. They've received from their squad 11's captain, Kenpachi, about escorting a newly soul Captain Hitsugaya found to go inside Seireitei straight to squad 1. So far Ikkaku's near to destroy the Rukon District if they don't find that soul fast.

"Admit it, Ikkaku", Yumichika said, "we're lost."

"No we're not!" yelled the bald shinigami. "We're not looking in the right direction, yeah that's it!"

"Keep telling yourself that", he murmured. "Honestly, the more I spent time with you the more your manners becomes nasty, despicable, immature, in other words, you're manners are not beautiful to stand. You're lucky I'm used to this."

"Maybe because you're a LAZY-ASS BASTARD who won't do shit at the division!"

"And you are one to talk?"

"AGH! I can't take this! What does this bastard look like? All Captain Zaraki said was to fetch the soul inside Seireitei he never told us what his description, not a clue to help us out!"

"Why not ask the wondering souls here? It'd be hard to look for this person."

"Oh, yeah and you want me to believe the said soul will fall on top of me? Forgive me, my weird-" Baldy never finished his sentence since he jinxed his own incident. If you guessed a soul dropped on top of Baldy then good for you! The soul landed on Ikkaku's back while the said person had his front side facing the ground. Ikkaku managed to get his head up and spits out the dirt in his mouth. "Something tells me we found our "new friend"."

Yumichika giggled girly. "It appears so. But thank goodness you broke his fall."

The spirit on top of Ikkaku looks down at the said shinigami and by doing a single flip he got off the Baldy. "Sorry about that, man. I didn't know I would end up falling from the sky."

Ikkaku stood up and leaned back until he heard a reassuring crack of his spine. "More like you've fallen on top of me." He glanced at the new coming soul. "Are you the soul Captain Hitsugaya report? If not then you're wasting our time."

"If by Captain Hitsugaya you must mean Toshiro then yes, yes I am." The spirit grinned and held out his hand. "My name is Train Heartnet. What's your name?"

The bald guy went towards the entrance gate. His companion thought to be polite to Train Heartnet since he was courteous in the first appearance. He shook the spirit's given hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Train. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa. The cueball over there is Ikkaku Madarame. We'll be your humble escort to squad 1. If you be so kind as to follow us." Train nodded and followed his two "tour guides" (or so he called them in his mind) until... "Oh, by the way, how did you appear with such a beautiful complexion." Yumichika touches Train's face.

"Excuse me?" Train asked somewhat feeling uncomfortable about how close the narcissist is close to his face.

"DON'T YOU SEE HOW GORGEOUS YOU ARE?"

"I'm what?"

Ikkaku laughed in the background. "He's saying how you become so handsome!" Then laughed so hard he falls on his back cradling his stomach as stomach pain begins hurting him. It seems he doesn't care so long as he gets one heck of a laugh.

Train, who is still confused, looks back at Yumichika. "I don't know." He shrugged thinking it over. "I guess I was born with it."

And here we go with Yumichika's insane yelling. "BUT NOT MANY PEOPLE WERE BORN BEAUTIFUL UNLESS THEIR GENERATIONS ARE FROM A BEAUTIFUL CLAN! THIS CAN'T BE SO! THERE'S NOT A LOT OF THOSE OUT THERE! I'M ALREADY JEALOUS AND I JUST MET THE GUY! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM BE MORE GORGEOUS THAN ME? THIS ISN'T RIGHT-!"

"How long does this take?" Train asked Ikkaku as there was an anime sweat drop coming down on his head.

"If you knew him more as I have it might take a while." Ikkaku started walking off again. "Hey, hurry up with your tantrum. We're burning daylight!"

Out of a miracle, the feather eyebrow dude stopped yelling and ran off with his friend. Train shooked his head while following the two soul reapers to their destinations. "I've got to remind myself not to talk to Yumichika whenever he's around", Train murmured to himself.

~BCR~

The more the three souls past through District 1 the more Heartnet felt bad for the souls around him. Everyone looked so poor and hungry. He even went by a group of starving children trying to share a small bag of candy. Train looked back at his two escorts out of his hearing range. The brunette went up to the group of kids and sit beside them. "You must be really hungry, huh?" They all nodded but they hold their ground. Train felt guilty and wanted to help them. Then an idea popped into his head! If he was able to form reishi into Hades' replica why not other things? Like food? If he can concentrate on the form on his own reishi.

_"Not everything you make from reishi doesn't always depend on form, Lord Train."_

_'You again? Can't you tell me who you are? I know you're more than a small cricket who tells me what's right and wrong."_

_"In due time, Milord. In due time. For now, you must work on your masterpiece of life."_

_'Yeah, you said something about 'doesn't always depend on form'. What do you mean?'_

_"I mean use your senses. You have more senses than sight and touch, Milord. There is also taste, smell, and sometimes sound. If you successfully use these methods you can create a new world of your own."_

_'Nice. But I think it's best to use my powers in a minimum. Just to help others.'_

She silently laughed.  _"I would've said it better myself, Master."_

Train closed his eyes and his body starts glowing like before. For the children, he's concentrating at least a life-supply of food and medical supplies. For food, well, this is  **Train** we're talking about. You don't have to tell him twice what food look, smell, and most definitely taste. And fresh water. In reality, the children were amazed by this strange man's power. A couple of bags appear before them, a couple of jars of water, and a big bag of medical supplies. Each enough for the children can carry home. Once Train opened his eyes and was once more surprised to see he done it again. The kids were so amazed they didn't have the right word to say to the kind adult.

After a minute, Train puts one finger on his lip, tilts his head to the side, and winked at them. "This is our lil' secret. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good, I should go." Before he could stand a little girl with dark hair, one blue eye and one brown, and wears a green and black kimono hugs Train.

"Thank you, Mister." She whispered in his ear. Train couldn't help but hug her back.

"You're welcome." He gently pulled back and looked at the stray kids. "Remember all this is for all of you and the rest who are like you. This will only last for a year. I don't know when I'll see you again but if we don't meet again then I wish for all of you and your companies the best of luck. And we must keep this a secret only between us and no one else." The kids nodded again. Train smiled and took his leave.

After that, all the kids say thank you to him and grabbed their new supplies home. Train went to find his escorts and made it just in time before Ikkaku decided to check on their follower. "Hey, did you feel that just a few minutes ago?" He asked expecting an answer.

"Me? No, not really. I can barely sense anyone in here." Train replied while he tried to hide his tracks.

Then, Yumichika pooped in the conversation. "You see Train. Here, in Rukongai, souls have very little of spirit energy so they barely eat much. But those who do contain a massive amount get to eat more!"

"That sounded mean coming from you."

"But it's the reality in Soul Society. So welcome home."

As they walk Train thought to himself, ' _This is totally different from the kind of Heaven I was thinking about.'_

~BCR~

Toshiro Hitsugaya stands outside of squad 1's gate waiting impatiently on Train and Zaraki's subordinates. Beside Toshiro is a clear puddle, can be easily seen by anyone's reflection. Out of boredom, Hitsugaya decided to look at himself. He gasped at what a mess he is! There's no way he's going into Captain Yamamoto's office looking like this! What would Ol' Man Yama might think? What's worse is what would Train think? His reflection shows the young captain blushing. It's true, there's no denying it. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and child prodigy, is madly in love with a soul name Train Heartnet. But he can only be an admirer, not a lover. It'll ruin his reputation if it were to happen. He couldn't risk something like that! Hey, at least he admits it to himself. What he is more concern is if his rescuer feels the same way. Absentmindedly he touched his cheek where Heartnet wiped his fallen tear. Hitsugaya smiled at the last minute memory. Another thought treasured in his heart.

He sighed mentally. ' _What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me? What am I going to do?_ ' Again he sighs of his thought.

"HEY, TOSHIRO!" Out of surprise, the ice wielder began falling into the puddle! Thankfully his savior rescues him from having wet clothes by wrapping his arm around Toshiro's small waist. He looked up at Train and blushed on how close their faces are from each other. The replayed image in his rolled in showing him nearly kissing him! Here we go again on the blushing. "Sorry, Toshiro! I didn't mean to scare you", he started laughing, "BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Train couldn't help but laugh louder than before. Toshiro's romantic mind soon got crushed and wanted to hurt his savior rather admiring him! The former assassin helped Hitsugaya up. Then, two questions popped into his head. How did he not sensed Heartnet's spirit energy and how can this same person be able to hide it if he never experiences it before?

"Can we go now, Captain Hitsugaya?" Ikkaku asked. "We brought him in. I don't see why we have to stay any longer."

"I'm rather enjoying this scene," Yumichika said excitedly. "Wonder what happens next."

Toshiro looks at the two subordinates. When did they get here? He clears his throat as he speaks. "Now that you mention it I want you two to return to your post. You have done enough for today."

"Aw, I wanted to see if there's any romance going on."

Train tilts his head. "Romance?" he asked.

"Don't let Ayasegawa's words confuse you. Not many shinigamis do not know what is he talking about", Toshiro reassured him.

"Isn't it obvious, Train? Captain Hitsugaya is-" Yumichika didn't get to finish his sentence because Ikkaku covered his friend's big mouth.

"...Is impatient. He must have been waiting for us like hours to get here", Ikkaku said as an excuse to their new friend. He looked at the sky and said quickly, "Wow, look at the time we need to head back before Captain Zaraki yells at us when we're not training."

Train gave the two soul reapers a look. A look that made both of men have a chill down their spines. He glanced at them like he was trying to read their thoughts. Until he closed his eyes as he smiled at them saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hope I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I guess we're going now. 'Bye." After that, Ikkaku who hold onto Yumichika swift out of there in a flash.

Both Toshiro and Train sweatdropped at the scenery. Train had no clue what just happen while Toshiro was relieved Ikkaku didn't let Yumichika rat him out. That would've been embarrassing. Toshiro started walking inside squad 1. He turned to Train to assumed if he was coming or not. Sure enough, the new spirit followed before he took one last glanced where both subordinates ran off. Train shrugged and went through the gates of the 1st division.

~BCR~

Ikkaku glanced through the corner as Train went into squad 1. He lets go of his friend since he noticed the coast was clear. Yumichika glared at him demanding for an explanation were written in his eyes. Ikkaku sighed and explained the situation. "The reason I got you out of there because Train's a bit oblivious to notice Captain Hitsugaya's feelings for him. Do you get it?"

"Well, duh. I've known since he saves him from getting wet." The narcist sighed heavily. "The way their eyes meet each other. The way Hitsugaya gazed at him coming closer and closer until-"

"All right, no more romance novels for you before bedtime", Ikkaku reassured his companion.

"I mean it, Ikkaku. There's love in the air. I can feel it!"

"Yeah, for now, keep it to yourself. I think he's an idiot if he doesn't know what love is."

"You don't know what love is either."

"Of course I know what love is! I love fighting! That meant for something!"

"Silly Cueball Head, I'm talking about compassionate love. Your definition of love is a base on a hobby."

"Whatever just don't be Cupid if things go bad."

"That I might not promise on."

And so the two walked on to squad 11 where they were placed with fight-lovers like themselves, especially the captain.

~BCR~

Inside squad 1's hallway Train was amazed by the structure of the place. It was so huge you can use it as a five-star hotel! Everywhere he looked is big. Toshiro thought Train's behavior resembles a young child experiencing a place. He silently chuckled to himself at the very idea of it. Until squad 1's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakiba appears in front of him.

"I see you have arrived, Captain Hitsugaya." He said as he bowed in respect of the young prodigy.

"Yes, I have. Is the Head Captain in his office? I came to report him myself."

"Of course. It's about the source of high spiritual pressure. Captain Yamamoto had started the meeting now. Where is the soul?"

"What do you mean 'where is the soul'? He's right...Train? Heartnet? Dammit! Where did he go?"

A female subordinate with short brown hair went up to her superior, the lieutenant, and bowed. "Sir, were you showing your relative around the division?"

"A relative of mine?" Chojiro questioned. "I don't have a relative. What does this person look like?"

"Well, he has messy brown hair, weird clothes", she starts blushing as she continues, "gold eyes, and a nice tan. His white shirt has an opening showing his a piece of his chest and tattoo! Oh! He's so handsome!"

Toshiro sighed in relief. ' _Yeah, it's him alright._ ' Then, he asked her, "Did he say where he was going?"

"Now that you mention it he did ask where's the Head Captain is. I asked him why but he told me, in his most sexy voice, ' _I was just want to talk to him. And if you see a person name Toshiro tell him I'm off to find the guy._ ' Since I don't sense anything dangerous about him I told him where he holds his captains' meeting. I was going to tell him he's in the middle of one but he ran off before I get to tell him. Do you anyone who's name is Toshiro?" On cue, Hitsugaya ran after Train before he crashed the captains' meeting! "Did I said something wrong to him?" she asked Chojiro.

"It seems Captain Hitsugaya's late for a meeting."

"Oh", she said understandingly.

~BCR~

"...And furthermore the more we teach this soul how to control his spiritual pressure the sooner he'll become a captain prodigy such as Captain Hitsugaya", Head Captain announced to the rest of the captains. He continues, "During today, you all noticed Captain Hitsugaya's return. He approached my office telling me he found the soul in Karakura. This is the very reason why I have announced all of you to be here now."

"Oh goody. We'll finally get to see the all-powerful soul", said Captain Kurosutchi happily. "I can't wait to experiment on its body!"

"Not before I get to fight with it first!" Captain Zaraki yelled.

"I need to conduct research for this specimen! I will not let you have your way in killing it just for your own pleasure!"

"And I'm not letting you turn it into your guinea pig for  **your** own pleasure!"

"Enough!" yelled Captain Yamamoto. "Neither of you will lay a hand on it when it makes an appearance before us. Do I make myself clear? Both arguing captains took a step back in their post. Not daring to disobey the strongest captain among them. "We don't have all the information there is in this soul so be prepare if it decided to bring in chaos."

All the captains nodded their heads until someone pushed the door open causing the rest to look at their unwanted guest. It's none other than our favorite person Train Heartnet making his entrance. He approached them without having fear coming to his mind. His hands rest in his pockets, his eyes closed, his cat smile never leaving his face, and his shoes echoed in the room. The crowd was quiet making Train's footsteps louder in each step. He stopped an inch between Captain Kurosutchi and Captain Ukitake. He opened his eyes with his smile still glued to his face. Heartnet lifted his hand out of his pocket and kept raising it up. The 8 captains had their hands on their katanas ready to take actions. Train gestured his two fingers beside his head and gave a short solute with a simple "Yo". All of them blinked like he's crazy or something. Is that all he has to say?

"Wow, tough crowd." he continues letting his eyes wander around the room taking every last detail in view. The captains were, too, gazing at their unexpected visitor. How dare he disturb a meeting only suitable for captains only. Who does this person think he is? Train's golden eyes went onto the old man in the center. His eyebrow went up thinking if he should ask the old man. His soluted fingers become a point to the head captain. "Are you Head Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto glared at Train with his black beady eyes, which can pierce at anyone's soul to see if they are telling the truth. "What if I am? What do you accomplish to deal with me, ryoka?"

"Ryoka?" Train tilts his head a bit. The two female captains, Soifon and Unohana, mentally squealed at how cute he is. He shook his head. "Whatever that is I'm not this "ryoka". I'm actually here because you guys were looking for me."

They were looking for him? What is he talking about? "May we ask what your name is?" asked Komamura.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. My name is-"

"There you are, Heartnet." Everyone in the room, including Train, had their eyes toward the door where an irritated Captain Hitsugaya stood. He walked up to Train. "What were you thinking Train? You can't run off without knowing where you're going. You're lucky you didn't cause any trouble before I got here. Even though you were starting to."

"Hey, Toshiro. I guess the girl told you I was heading here, huh?" the brunette said as his hand rubs his back neck nervously. He gets more nervous when he saw Toshiro's teal eyes glaring at him. "Is it me or is the room a lot colder?"

The child prodigy went by his nervous companion to face the rest of the captains. He bowed down and said, "As you can see I have returned with the source of the high spiritual pressure. The man who stands before you is a deceased bounty hunter, Train Heartnet." Train saw basically everyone's confused expression. The person with Captain Hitsugaya is the powerful soul he was assigned to search? "I have seen his powers up close and believe me as I say this he has a magnificent gift."

"I don't believe it 'til I see it", Kenpachi stated.

"This is one thing I actually agree with you, Captain Zaraki", says Soifon. "How can a soul like  _him_  be stronger than any of us put together? We couldn't sense his spirit energy when he came in. If you ask me I think he's nothing more than those weak souls in the Rukongai."

"Man, you're a cold woman. Maybe it's one of those reasons why you look like a shrew." Train commented on Soifon. The captains were  **trying**  (and I quote trying) to hold in their laughter. Even the head captain was doing his best not to chuckle at this. But Toshiro and Juushiro were only letting out a cough to hide their chuckle. Soifon glared at him with one of her death glares.

Kurosutchi managed to calm himself first to let out his thought. He notices the brunette's tattoo. "Why do you have the number thirteen in roman numeral?"

"Well, it's a memory of my old job. May I ask why d you look like a demented clown, which is every kids worst nightmare coming to life?" This time the whole room was filled with laughter! Kurosutchi anger roses up as he glares at the joking brunette. "May I go now? When it comes to a long speech I get easily bored. Damn, where can a guy get some milk around here?" Seriously, he thinks of milk at a time like this. Everyone, even Toshiro, was a bit stunned at something that's coming out of his mouth. He could die where he stands at any minute!

Toshiro nervously thought to himself, ' _What am I going to do? If Train can't prove himself to Captain Yamamoto and the others who know what they'll do to him! I have to think of something and fast. That's it!_ ' He glanced at Train who looks like he could pass out at any time. "Train, if you can't find milk why don't you make milk out of your reishi?"

The stray cat dude's eyes lit up in happiness. It caused Toshiro to let out another light blush on his cheeks. Only one captain saw his reaction and that's Captain Ukitake. "Thanks, Toshiro! Why didn't I thought of it before?"

"It's impossible!" yelled Captain Yamamoto.

"No one can make a living out of reishi!" argued Komamura.

"There are only two kinds of beings who are able to use reishi. The Quincies and the Bounts. The Quincies absorb reishi to form them into bows and arrows as their weapons. Whereas Bounts absorb them to increase in their strengths", Captain Kurosutchi explained. "Since he's not a Quincy nor is he a Bount I hardly believe the like of  _him_  would be able to control such power.  **If**  he has that sort of power."

"Wow, this is a tough room", Train said.

"I want to see this "power" for myself", the silent Captain Kuchiki spoke.

' _The silent one speaks_ ', Train thought. He looked at Kuchiki. ' _What's with those weird noodle things on his head and isn't he a bit warm with his scarf on?_ ' Byakuya noticed him staring at him strangely. He was going to snap when he heard Captain Kyoraku speak.

"Sure, I want to see it. It could be interesting."

"I wouldn't mind, either. It's just a drink he wants. I don't see nothing wrong with it." Jushiro said.

Kenpachi nodded but deep down he wanted to know if Train's as powerful as the reports stated about him.

Train closed his eyes and concentrated his reishi on the existence of his usual tasty, delicious milk in a bottle. As he does this the captains were in shocked to sensed his spiritual pressure rising a bit and his contraction on reishi. Kenpachi grinned on how much fun his challenge will be with Train. Kurosuchi also grinned on how much fun he'll get to experiment on the young man's body. Searching for answers inside his organs.

As Heartnet's body slowly dim the glowing light and his spiritual pressure slowly decreasing he hold out the light form in his hand. The glowing form became clear. It's the glass bottle milk Train wanted. He opened his eyes and smiled. He finally got milk! Train opened the plastic top and drank the milk. It's as good as he remembers when he was alive.

"Amazing", replied Captain Unohana.

"Remarkable", Captain Kurosutchi said. "I must experiment on him!"

"Captain Kurosutchi! Are you going against my order? I simply stated not to harm the source." Captain Yamamoto reminded him.

"What are we going to do, Head Captain?" Unohana asked.

"I can see Captain Hitsugaya was right before, yet I am wary on the near future if someone were to control such power. One idea which comes in mind is executing him."

"Head Captain! You can't do this! He just arrived and you're putting judgment on him?" Toshiro couldn't help but yell about his opinion.

"Is there another option?" Train asked with his eyes full of seriousness. "It's clear I didn't do anything to you. But let me tell you something if I am going to die yet again. You see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya before you now? You should thank me because there were a group of strong hollows outnumbering him! He wouldn't be here right now if I didn't act."

The old man's eyes left Train and went to the young captain. "Is this true, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Head Captain. Every word Train told you is the truth. After he saved me, he killed every hollow that attacked me with his weapon out of reishi and carried me to Urahara's." Toshiro explained bravely.

"It's impossible! No whole, like him, can do those things without shinigami training! It's absurd, crazy, insane-!" Soifon argued.

"I think we get it", Train interrupted her. "Especially me."

Yamamoto took in a deep breath. "It could be possible to sign you into Soul Reaper Academy. With the right set of skills, you'll be a professional shinigami in no time. If there is no problem in keeping your powers a secret."

"Wait, I have to go to school?"

"It's either that or death, your choice", Toshiro reassured him.

Train dropped in his head as a dark cloud went over him. "Great, this must be my worst day ever."

"I'll let the headmaster know of you joining the rest. You'll start tomorrow."

The cloud disappears and Train's head went up. "Why tomorrow?"

"The old saying goes: the sooner the better", Yamamoto said. "Meeting dismissed." He bangs his cane down. Every captain left the room, each one looking at Train at either glares or glances.

"We should go, too, Train. You had a long day."Toshiro said. "Follow me, I'll let you sleep in my quarters for the night." They walked in the mid-afternoon to his office in squad 10. (A/N: I don't know where captains sleep so I'm winging it.) "Train, are you nervous?"

"Huh?" Train said getting back to reality. He forgot he hasn't finished drinking his milk yet.

"Are you scared about going to the academy so soon? The first semester has already started. It's too late to go in since the entrance exams are finished."

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I never went to school when I was little so this is a first for me."(A/N: Still winging it!)

Toshiro widened his eyes. "What?" He never went to school? Then what has he been doing this entire time? "How do you know how to read or write?"

"From experience I guess. The point is this might be exciting for me. I get to meet new people and I might learn to actually learn how to control this weird power I have."

"Just watch your back, Train. There are those who'll do anything to see their victim fall."

"So it's really your average high school/college version of the dead." He gave Toshiro the rest of his milk. "Here, you can have it."

"I don't want your milk, even though you do have your germs on it." Train rolled his eyes and took the bottle as he wiped the top with his shirt. He gave it back to him again. "Fine, I drink it if you stop bothering me about it."

"Come on, it's good for you. It'll help you grow up big and strong."

"Your point is?"

"It might help-Nevermind. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

The very thought of Toshiro drinking the same bottle from Train might be like taking his first kiss to him..."DAMMIT! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Stop thinking about what?"

Toshiro's face went to red mode since he yelled out his thought to his crush! "I meant stop thinking about... how short I am!"

"Like I said you don't have to drink the milk if you don't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to. It makes me think like I'm a kid."

"Toshiro, I've been drinking milk for more than 14 years. In my adult years, people ask me why I drink milk. I told them because I love drinking them. Who cares if it's only for little kids? It's still good for your bones. So what do you say now?"

Toshiro was admired by Train's short speech. He doesn't care what people think of him! He was proud of who he is today! With a final decision, Toshiro gulped down nearly the entire bottle. He let out a gasp of oxygen after a large gulp. "I say you have good taste in milk."

Heartnet laughed while Toshiro blush got bigger. He loved his laugh. "Well, let's go to your quarters!" So off they went to his office.

~BCR~

"Nice...office." Train said trying his best not to insult Captain Hitsugaya. The young captain's office was filled with paperwork everywhere on the floor!

"Just say it. My office is a mess. WHERE IS MATSUMOTO?" Toshiro yelled while Train put his hands on his ears.

"Geez, any louder and I might become deaf."

"I'm sorry if this sort of bothering you. It happens every day." He sighed. Train felt bad for him. Doing all the work by himself.

"Hey, where's your living quarters again?"

"Follow me." As ordered Heartnet followed Toshiro to his room. When they reached their destination, Toshiro opens his door. His room was small and neat. A big comfy bed right next to the window, a desk next to his bed, and a pair of twin sliding doors which is the closet. Hitsugaya set the still bottle milk on the desk and looked at his guest. "If you're tired you can sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor."

That hardly seems fair for you."

"Don't argue with me I'm not in the mood."

"Because of the paperwork?"

"Yes." As he said this he gritted his teeth together.

"Then why don't you take a nap?"

Toshiro stared at Train like he's crazy. "What?"

"Take. A. Nap."

"I. Don't. Have. Time."

"Then. Make. Time."

This moment their face was an inch having both their noses touch together. "Agh! I don't have time for this!" Toshiro took the milk with him and out he went to his office.

"Man, Toshiro needs a break big time." He sighed and went to sleep.

~BCR~

In the squad 12's lab, Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi keeps pondering on Train Heartnet's tattoo. Basically, humans love to have many tattoos on their body. But Train told him "it's a memory of his old job". What kind of job that requires a member to have a tattoo of a Roman number? Also, this number happens to be 13, the unlucky number. What could it mean?

"Nemu", he calls his lieutenant and daughter to him. The artificial soul approaches him. "I need you to go into the world of the living to do some research."

"What kind of research, Father?" Nemu asks the demented clown known as her father/creator.

"I need you to search for any kind of place/job that requires their members to have Roman numbers on their body parts."

"Not to sound rude, Captain, but why are you trying so hard to learn about this?"

"I'm quite curious of a new soul appearing today in the captain's meeting having a tattoo on his right chest. He said it's a reminder of his old job. I want to know what he used to be before beside being a bounty hunter. Now go, I'll let the department open the senkaimon for you. And don't forget to give me proof of your discovery." Nemu bows and runs off to the gate. "I can't wait to see what she obtains from the living world." He grins a sinister smile on his face excited to see what she learns when she gets back.

**To be continued...**


	8. The Cat's Inner World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train enters his inner world and meets his zanpakuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read this, I realized I forgot to put in chapter 6 and let me tell you I was embarrassed.

Train's POV

I opened my eyes after what seems like an hour has already been pass by. My gaze ended facing the moon, which it's odd since I don't remember ever deciding to sleep on the roof. And that's not half of what I saw when I sat up. I was looking at a red rose garden filled with some small ruins and a Cupid water fountain in the center. What amazed me the most is how big the garden seems, like a never-ending land. I straightened myself up and started walking toward the fountain. Am I dreaming? Or this is somehow a prank the soul reapers do before he/she enters the academy? I touched the water in the fountain. Hmm, it's cold but it feels like any water I feel in a park fountain. I retracted my hand and dried it off with my white shirt. I looked at the roses again until I saw one that caught my eye. There was one single rose that stands out. It was a single lavender rose.

"Why would there be one lavender rose in the middle of a garden full of  _red_  roses?" I thought out loud.

"That is a very good question indeed, Milord." It was the same voice who spoke to me before. Only now her voice seems more present than in my thought like she's standing behind me. I turned around and I saw a woman around my age. She was pretty tan with dark eyes, which is hard to tell. She had blue-black hair that reaches the middle of her back. The back of her hair was pulled into a high ponytail while the rest hung loose and two fashionable Japanese chopsticks were in her scrunchy. She wore a dark purple ninja outfit with purple shoulder length gloves, knee high socks and black sandals. Oh, did I mention she has cat ears and a dragon tail... WHOA, SHE'S A DRAGON CAT PERSON! "Not to sound rude, Lord Train, but I can hear your thought since we are the same being."

"We are?" I asked her.

"Of course we are."

"Wait, you must be the female version of me!"

"Okay, no. I mean I'm more like your instincts."

"My instincts a girl?"

She palm slapped herself as she lets out an agitated sigh. "Forget the fact I'm a female for a few seconds. I am your zanpakuto!"

"You mean those swords the shinigami use on their job?"

"Yes, I am. And before you say the being before is only a spirit form."

"Oh, but if you are my sword partner why aren't you a katana?"

"It depends on how my form becomes when it is time to wield me. I can be like most every soul reaper a katana. Or a wakizashi, which is a short blade. Or maybe a nodachi - a field sword. It depends on how strong our bond is."

"So let me get this straight, you're a zanpakuto but yet you don't know what you'd look like in the near future. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, and may I add my form is also based on size. You must learn to keep your spiritual pressure on the low levels."

"Why?"

"Would you like to carry a 100-pound sword on your back or on your hip?"

"Jeez, I'm sorry if I ask. So your form will be based on appearance and on size. Anything else I should know about?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Like what is this place? Or the fact you haven't told me your name yet.

"Well, this is your Inner World. Your thoughts, mind, subconscious, etc."

"Wow, I never thought my mind would be so-"

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say peaceful but that works too. Hold on what about your name?"

She pulled down her mask revealing her pink lips as I heard her mouthed her request. "My name is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _."

I thought I had something in my ear at that time. Again she knew I was confused and let out a simple chuckle while she pulled up her mask on top of her mouth. "It's alright. It happens to many shinigamis when they meet their zanpakuto face-to-face. It takes time and patience to form a bond between us. But if I knew you like yourself it might be sooner than you think."

I sighed since I have to wait for the day I learn her name. "Fine. Can I ask you one last question?"

"It's about the rose isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not disgusted by it. It's really beautiful indeed but why is it the only one in the garden?"

"Remember this is your Inner World. It represents you. Such as the moon, you admired it ever since you could remember. The ruins are quite mysterious like yourself, the Cupid on the fountain is the god of love, the red roses shows more than the love they also mean beauty, courage, passion, and respect."

"Okay, I get it so far. What about Cupid, why is he on the fountain? And the lavender rose?"

"I'm getting to the rose. Do you know what the lavender rose mean, Train?"

"No, that's why I asked you."

"The lavender rose means love at first sight."

Unexpectedly, I fall down on the ground. Did she say what I thought she said? I quickly got up. "You must be kidding, I can't be in love. I barely know what it means. Sorry if I'm not agreeable but this can't be my Inner World."

She let out another chuckle. "I see. You may not know it now or probably ever that you'll understand soon."

"Hey, who am I in love with?"

"Sorry, it's too much fun to see you so naive."

"Some partner you are! I wonder if I can change your gender-"

"I believe someone is trying to wake you up, Lord Train."

"Really? Who?"

_**~BCR~** _

Normal POV

"Train, wake up! WAKE UP, YOU SLACKER!" Toshiro Hitsugaya said as he shakes Train's shoulders roughly and keeps yelling in his ear. But no matter how much he tries, Train still slept like a log only thing he does was struggled in his sleep.

While Toshiro was in his office finishing his office, he felt a powerful spiritual pressure coming from his barracks. The only person there was - Train Heartnet! He took the academy's boys uniform from a messenger earlier and shunpo toward his room. When he got there he opened the door and nearly dropped down on his knees. Train's spiritual pressure was powerful! Hitsugaya knew Train was strong but can his spiritual pressure be this massive? For the amount, he's unleashing the young captain knew everyone in Seireitei would feel its presence. Knowing this there's definitely going to be another captains' meeting about Train. He struggled to stay up to get to at least inside and close the door. Heck, he could barely breathe in his own room. He did it and that's where we're left off.

Toshiro has no other choice. If he can't wake the brunette up he might as well use force but no too much of it. He raised his small hand up high and positioned itself for the impact. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Toshiro slapped Train so hard it left a red mark on his semi-tan face. Though the impact made him jerked up in full awake. At the same time, the massive spiritual pressure lowers again and the young captain was able to breathe peacefully.

Heartnet looked at Hitsugaya confuse. "What happened? Are we under attack? And why is my face stings?"

The white-haired captain sighed in relief. Train's back to normal all right. "You didn't wake so I got worried and decided to slap you in the face," Toshiro explained with a hint of red spread in his face. He's a bit embarrassed since he's telling the truth to the man's face. He wanted to lie but his mouth won't let him. Feeling depressed he added, "I'm really sorry."

Train gave out his usual smile, which makes Toshiro's heart do a hundred flips. "Don't worry about it. Oh, that reminds me I've talked to my zanpakuto!"

This took Toshiro by surprised but not shocked. "You have?"

"Yep, first time meeting her." He laughed. "You know what she told me?"

"Don't tell me she told you her name?" Now that part shocked him.

"No, I've only met her. So we're still new at this."

"Oh, sorry. Please, continue."

"Okay, she told me..." he wouldn't hold it in any longer. Train let out a big laugh. "...SHE SAID  _I'M IN LOVE_!" He laughed so much he'd fallen out the bed and landed on the floor.

But Toshiro doesn't think it was funny at all. Train is in love? With who? If he was in love he would've taken this more seriously instead he's goofing off. Doesn't he care if his so-called "lover" loves him back?

Train looked up at Toshiro who was deep in thought. He caught the silent treatment and positioned himself back on the bed. "What are you thinking about, Toshiro?"

The question broke the captain's train of thought and looked back at Train's bright yellow eyes. He let out a sigh and asked, "Train, aren't you a little curious?"

"About who I'm in love with?" The older-but younger boy nodded. "To be honest I have never fallen in love before. So this is new to me like the academy thing. My "lover" must be someone I know before I died."

"That is reasonable", Toshiro said having his tone being depressed a bit. Then he remembers something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a medium brown bag containing the boys uniform. "This is your uniform for the academy tomorrow."

Train took the bag and looked inside. He pulled out the blue pants, white shirt, and blue undershirt. "You have got to be joking? Uniforms?"

"Well, would you prefer the girls uniform? They're red."

"No, blue is fine. But I wonder if there's still time to change my offer into an execution.

"Train!"

"What? I was only kidding. But still-"

BAM!

Train rubbed the back of his head where Toshiro punched him. The little dude sighed and started walking toward the exit. Until Train grabbed him from behind and put him laying on the bed. "TRAIN, LET ME GO!"

"Look you're going to sleep whether you're busy or not. It's past your bedtime."

Toshiro twitched. "I am not a child, Heartnet. Nor am I going to sleep. I still need to finish my paperwork so if you don't-"

He was interrupted by a soft snore. He realized Train has fallen asleep on him while still holding his waist tightly. Toshiro tried struggling, pulling, kicking, and especially shoving but nothing work. He decided to quit for the day and let him kill his captor in the morning. The room was peaceful considering the only sound in there was Train's soft breathing on his neck and his heartbeat pumping fast by every second. Only a few minutes later Toshiro found himself shifting off to dreamland.


	9. The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 1: The Written Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for Train to enter the academy, he must pass the entrance exam. The first part is the written exam.
> 
> ...Not his most favorite moment...

Slowly opening his eyes, Toshiro wakes to see his room in a golden hue. He rises up from his bed and stretched his sore muscles. He looks to his left only to see an empty spot where Train Heartnet slept the previous night. This causes the young captain to worry. He can't sense Train's spiritual pressure in the immediate area, which only increases his worry. He knows that Train is ignorant about Seireitei, the poor guy could get lost, or hurt! Or worse, be late for his first day in the academy!

Train's POV

I decided to wake up early since the morning sun woke me up. I glanced at Toshiro seeing as though he's still sleeping. 'Since it's dawn I should enjoy the moment before I go to a boring life in the academy,' I thought. I opened the window and jumped on the roof. The golden warmth made me want to take a nap on the rooftop. 'Maybe a quick nap.' I thought as I lay down on the roof and closed my eyes.

Reopening my eyes I was back in my Inner World, staring at the full moon once again. I stood up realizing I was on the fountain's stone edge. I looked at the many roses surrounding my fountain. I looked at the lavender rose again, but is it supposed to have two in one? I slapped myself in the face. Yep, it's still there.

"Is there something you are not fond of, Train." I turned around seeing the dragon cat lady from before.

"Why is the lavender rose now has two instead of one?" I asked her.

"All I can say is each rose represents your emotion for people you know."

"So, two roses in one represent my emotions for two different people, even if they are the same color?"

"Bravo, Mr. Heartnet. Bravo", she said while sarcastically applauding. "And has your mother ever told you to say good morning to anyone when they made their appearance?" I rolled my eyes. Why do I have a zanpakuto who acts like a mother hen? "I beg your pardon. You know I can hear every thought that comes through your head, right?"

"I'm sorry. Good morning, Partner, and thanks for the update"

"Much better. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, my question is who are two people I know who I fallen in love with?" I glanced at her hoping she would give me an answer.

"I apologize if I am not helping you but this is your personal problem. I bid you adieu, Train." She walked past me as if I was a mere illusion. "Before I take my leave I leave you with this piece of advice. One of those two roses will die out for lack of love for them. One rose is someone you have known and the other is someone you have met. Both have changed you." When I turned around she was gone. What does her advice mean? Why does she have to talk in riddles? This is so confusing.

I felt a tug on my shoulder...

Normal POV

Surprisingly, Train jerks his head up and bumps into something hard. He rubs his forehead as he looks at the thing that caused his temporary pain. It ended up being a someone: Toshiro Hitsugaya, who is rubbing his forehead as well. While they are not looking at each other the two are blushing in embarrassment. At the same time, they both hear their zanpakuto laughing at this unusual scene.

After mentally telling them to shut up, Toshiro says, "Since you are awake now it's time for you to get dressed."

Train sighed. "I almost forgot why today is so important. Remind me again why I'm going to this Soul Reaper Academy."

"Because, Train, you need to learn to take control of your powers. In all my times in the thirteen court guard squads, I have never seen anyone create objects using reishi. If this information was to be heard in the ears of our enemies they'll use you as a mere pawn in their plans. We both know it is either this or death, and there is no way in Hell I'll let you go through with you getting executed for doing no crime on your first day in Seireitei. Do you understand now?"

"Geez. I asked a simple question, not a life-long speech."

"You know what I mean. Let's get going. You need to wear your uniform."

"Is it possible-"

"For the last time, no. You are not requesting to change your mind."

"But-"

"No!"

"I was only wondering-"

"DAMMIT, TRAIN HEARTNET! I SAID NO!

~BCR~

Toshiro waits outside his room, tapping his foot impatiently. He knocks on his door for like the fifth time in the last two minutes. "Are you done in there? How long does it take for you to put your uniform on?"

"Excuse me for my tardiness, Mr. Impatient. But I never wore this outfit in my living life! So don't blame me if I'm taking away your precious time", Train says from the inside of the captain's room. "Anyway, I'm almost done. Hold on for a second." If you were Hitsugaya a second felt more like a year. "OK, you can come in." Toshiro slides his door open revealing Train in his uniform: a white kosode (shirt) with blue stripes above a blue shitagi (undershirt), blue hakama (trousers/pants), and white socks with sandals. The only thing that stands out is his red choker with the bright gold bell hanging from it. "What do you think?"

In the golden hue, Train's eyes seem to become brighter. Toshiro keeps staring at him. Train tries to hold in his giggles but it went out after fifteen seconds. "What?" Toshiro asks agitated.

Train points to his face. "There is a piece of saliva coming out of your mouth."

Toshiro feels his face heating up as he wipes away the hanging saliva. He turns to leave before showing his embarrassing blush saying, "We have to leave and blue suits you more than red."

"Aw, thanks, Shiro."

The white-haired shinigami turns around to face the brunette asking, "What did you call me?"

"Shiro. I like to give my friends a nickname. Maybe I should call you Snowball. Nah, I'll think of a better name for you later."

Toshiro begins walking away. "You can only call me Captain Hitsugaya when you are an official Shinigami or Toshiro. Remember that."

Then, Train follows Toshiro out the barracks. "Aye aye, Capitan."

"Oh, shut up."

~BCR~

"Wow. This is the academy? It's frigging huge!" Train yells while staring at the school in shock from the entrance gate. The school stands beyond him, tall and presently white. In Train's mind, he thought he is looking at a palace. Cherry blossoms glide from the eastern wind giving the school a welcoming presence.

"Of course this is the academy. Where else would I be taking you? And stop gawking at it like it's new. This place has been here for centuries."

"Whoa. That long? By now the founder must be one old guy."

Hitsugaya chuckles. "Nice guess. It's Head Captain Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto, who is the founder of the Shinigami Academy."

"I stand corrected." They both walk inside. Train, who is admiring every view that comes to face, notices something off. This entire building is empty. "Hey, Toshiro. Where are the other students?"

"If I'm correct they must be getting ready or waking up."

"WHAT? You're telling me we came here early? Why?"

"I don't want to cause a commotion. How would they react if they see a captain, like me, escorting a new student in here? They'll spread gossip, stalkers watching your every move, and anyone who crosses your path will ask an endless amount of questions. You'll be the center of attention on day one of your first academic year. Did you forget what Head Captain Yamamoto said yesterday? You're supposed to keep your powers a secret. That much exposure will you get in trouble."

"Okay, if you put it that way. Why didn't you let me walk here alone?"

"You're still an amateur to Seireitei. Do I have to draw you a picture of why?"

"Fine. You don't have to be snooty about it."

~BCR~

They finally made it to the headmaster's office. Toshiro opens the door assuring Train would go in first. He does and inside Train feels someone's presence inside the room. The office is all tidy up and organize. It's so clean you can barely see any dust flying around.

A beautiful dark brown desk at the bed by the window with a black rolling chair facing back at them. A median-large pile of paperwork on the left side semi-neatly order. Train senses the mysterious stranger on the of the rolling chair. As soon as Toshiro closes the door the chair the chair swirls around revealing a long white haired captain who Train remembers from the meeting. He can tell this man has kindness just by looking into his dark brown eyes. The man stands up from his desk and walks around it toward Train.

"Good morning, Train Heartnet. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Shinigami Academy", he said sticking his hand out to Train to introduce himself. "My name is Juushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13."

The new student took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you the academy's headmaster?"

"Yes I am", he replies after taking his hand out of the greeting grip. "This is like an extra job I do when I am not working as a captain, but I bring along my paperwork to complete while I'm in here."

"It must be tough being a captain and the academy's headmaster at the same time."

"It is, but you don't need to worry about me. I've managed to do these two with the help of my two third seats, who're also my assistants."

"I don't mean to pry but why do you have two third seats?"

"It's hard to choose between them. They are both strong and loyal in equal rate."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can we get down to business", Toshiro interrupts their nice chat. "Train needs to do his entrance exam before the students arrive."

"What entrance exam? I thought I was too late to take it."

"On the contrary, since the Head Captain insisted on you coming here I made an exception for you to take your exam early before school starts. This exam determines what kind of class you'll take for the next six years. There is two types of classes; the normal and the advanced. If your entrance exam's score is high, you'll be placed in the advanced class. If it's a low score, you'll be put in the normal classes. Get it?"

"Got it."

"You'll be taking two types of the entrance exam. One is the written test and the other is the physical. Right now you're going to take the written exam. You can use my office for privacy while young Hitsugaya and I stand outside to wait." Ukitake went inside his desk taking out a pencil, an eraser, and a small packet. "No need to rush yourself. You have a few hours before the students could arrive. Come along, Toshiro. We must give Train some privacy of his own." Both the two captains walk out the office and closing the door behind them.

Train Heartnet now stands alone in the headmaster's office, who happens to be one of the captain's from the meeting. He loudly sighs. "I might as well get it over with." He went to sit on Ukitake's chair and takes the pencil. The line requiring his name to be written from the last name to first. He writes it down on the paper. It was now time to start the written test.

"'Multiple Choice. Circle in your answer to the following questions below.

Question 1: Who is the head captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads?' This is going to be a piece of cake." Train looks at the three sorts of answer. "'a.) Takashi Yamamoto b.) Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto c.) Yoshi Yamamoto d.) Kurogane Yamamoto.'" The soon-to-be new student ended up having his head on the test. "I'm doom. Who makes up this test? All I know is hearing Toshiro telling me his name is Yamamoto." His quickly got his head out the desk. "Or did he mentioned his whole name to me before?"

" _Of course he mentioned it before, you horrible excuse of a cat!_ "

'Well, if it isn't my so-called helper.'

" _Train, all you have to do is remember. You have a brain use it!_ "

'Then why don't you help me if you know the answer!'

" _It isn't my fault you don't remember what happen before you got inside the school._ "

'What...?'

[Flashback]

"Wow. This is the academy? It's frigging huge!" Train yells while staring at the school in shock from the entrance gate. The school stands beyond him, tall and pristinely white. In Train's mind, he thought he is looking at a palace. Cherry blossoms glide from the eastern wind giving the school a welcoming presence.

"Of course this is the academy. Where else would I be taking you? And stop gawking at it like it's new. This place has been here for centuries."

"Whoa. That long? By now the founder must be one old guy."

Hitsugaya chuckles. "Nice guess. It's Head Captain Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto, who is the founder of the Shinigami Academy."

"I stand corrected."

[End Flashback]

"I remember! Thank you, Toshiro!"

His zanpakuto sighs. " _This is going to be one long test day._ "

Train circles in a and went to the next question. "'Question 2: Which squad is the research and development department? a.) squad 3 b.) squad 9 c.) squad 11 d.) squad 12.'" Train puts his elbow on top of the desk and lets his cheek rest on his hand. "I wish I know which squad is." He sighs in frustration. "I guess I have no choice but to circle in between the two." With no clue of the answer, he circles in b.

He went to the third question. "'Question 3: An evil spirit that lurks around the human world is/are called _. a.) Creatures b.) Boogyman c.) Hollows d.) creature of the night.' I know this one." Train circles in c and he was on the next one.

"'Question 4: What is a modified soul? a.) a piece of candy b.) an artificial soul c.) a second soul d.) none of the above.' B sounds like a scientist would say." He circles in b for his answer.

"'Question 5: How many ranks are in a squad? a.) 5 b.) 10 c.) 15 d.) 20.' Are there ranks in a squad? Oh well." He shrugs his shoulders and circles a letter.

A few questions later...

"'True or False. Write in T (for true) or F (for false) in each statement below.

Question 1: Soifon is the captain of squad 2 and the leading commander of the Stealth Force.'" Train puts his pencil top under his chin in thought. "Hmm, who's Soifon? Let's see... there were two women at the meeting room. From the name, stealth force must mean it has something to do with ninjas. Out of the two women, one looks kind and gentle while the other was small and looked like she can scratch someone's face off. I think the woman I called a shrew. She's dressed like a ninja. So I guess it's true." Train writes down a T on the blank line beside the question.

"'Question 2: Byakuya Kuchiki is the captain of squad 6.' Hmm, which one is Byakuya? Oh well." He puts in the letter F as his answer.

"'Question 3: Every soul reaper name their zanpakuto.' I'm thinking no." He writes in F again on the blank.

"'Question 4: A broken zanpakuto can be returned to its original state after a recovery.' Can it really do that?" His answer turns out to be a T.

"'Question 5: A soul reaper has three jobs.' That could be true." Then, he writes in T.

A few more questions later...

"'Short Answer. Write in your answer in each question.

Question 1: What is the difference between Shikai and Bankai?' What are Shikai and Bankai?"

" _There is a big difference between them._ "

'How do you know if your knowledge is the same as mine?'

" _I am a zanpakuto after all. I do know, like any other zanpakuto, there is a difference between Shikai and Bankai_."

'Instead of the name, what is the difference?'

" _The difference is the way they are both unleash._ "

'How do you unleash Shikai?'

" _To unleash Shikai, the shinigami must gain their zanpakuto's trust. In doing so, they must form a resonance between them, but it is not as simple as it is explained Train. The zanpakuto decides if his/her master is loyal to follow or ignores them._ "

'That's not right, is it?'

" _It is the zanpakuto's decision, not the owner._ "

'Hey, in our time together do you think I'm...?'

" _In those last few days, I am proud to have a master like you._ "

'Thank you, and I'm happy to have you as my partner. What happens if the zanpakuto accepts?'

" _If the zanpakuto accepts being loyal to his/her master then the first step in their new bond is forming the zanpakuto. Then, informing the Shikai, all the master have to do is hear their zanpakuto's name._ "

Train lightly chuckles. 'That explains so much.'

" _Deeply, the owner does know their zanpakuto's name. Usually, the owner shouts out the name with a command if they're in a dangerous situation._ "

'What about Bankai? How do you unleash it?'

" _It's complicated. To unleash Bankai you need to beat your opponent, who happens to be your zanpakuto. If you can become the victor of your brawl you'll accomplish your task in unleashing your zanpakuto's final stage - Bankai._ "

'How long does these sort of thing last? It sounds too good to be true.'

" _It takes years fighting against your zanpakuto. The catch is not fighting your zanpakuto in your Shikai form._ "

'I knew there was something else to it. So let me get this straight. Shikai is like the first upgrade to the zanpakuto. By doing it, the owner needs to hear the zanpauto's name. Bankai is the final upgrade. To activate it, the owner defeats their zanpakuto in a personal fight.'

" _I've forgotten to mention one small detail in Bankai. Bankai is the resonance between zanpakuto and master. Making it one as a living weapon._ "

'Cool. I can't wait to have our first fight together.'

" _It'll be an honor to fight against you._ "

After Train finish writing down the first short answer, he went to the second one. "'Question 2: List in three forms of a zanpakuto.' I know a zanpakuto is usually formed into a katana. Oh well, I'll call one short blade and the last field sword."

" _I already told you the forms of a zanpakuto. Have you forgotten about them?_ "

'I'm not going to remember them anyway. I'll form my zanpakuto into a katana. '

" _Train! May I remind you who're you talking to._ "

Nervously, Train decides to change the subject. 'Look, I'm done with this question. Now for the next one.'

"'Question 3: Explain Project Spearhead.'"

Train's answer: It's a project about using an experiment as a spearhead.

"'Question 4: How do you become a captain?'"

Train's answer: It depends on how strong you are.

"'Question 5: How many district(s) is/are in the Rukongai?

Train's answer: I'm guessing a lot. Almost like over 30.

Another few questions later...

"'Essay. Write 1 essay out of the two questions below.'" Once again, Train ends up having his head on the desk. "I'm really starting to hate tests", he quietly tells to himself. "Alright, I need to finish this entrance exam before the other students come in. Let us see what we got.

'1.) Describe how to form a zanpakuto.

2.) What inspired you to be a soul reaper?'

I'll pick two for this essay."

" _What is your inspiration, My Lord?_ " his zanpakuto asks.

'I don't think I have an inspiration. I never thought of being a soul reaper.'

" _How about a who instead of a what?_ "

'What are you talking about this time?'

" _A certain who you know who has snow-white hair and ember gem eyes._ "

'No, I am not talking about Toshiro.'

" _I never said Captain Hitsugaya. You just assumed it was him._ "

'But you were thinking about it.'

" _..._ "

'Let me finish this test so I don't need you to distract me.'

" _Don't you think_ _his zanpakuto is quite handsome_?" she asks changing the subject. Train could see himself staring at his zanpakuto in a bored expression as she bubbly talks about Hyourinmaru and blush like an oversize cherry. "I'm glad I didn't let any zanpakuto go further in your inner world."

'Wait. They went inside my inner world?'

" _Yeah. Half of them needs a make-over, especially that cat lady._ "

'You mean Haineko.'

" _That's her name? It fits perfectly since she has ashy skin._ "

Train physically grunts to himself. 'Back to the main subject, did any of them see you?'

" _I'm like you, Train. I like to be mysterious to new people._ "

'I don't become mysterious to new people.'

" _Really? How about the fact you haven't told anyone who you really are? If you're trying to be open-hearted you should start with Toshiro._ "

'I already told him I was an assassin. What more does he want to hear?'

" _Train, you didn't tell him you were Chronos Number XIII, also known as the infamous Black Cat. How long do you think it'll take for everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squad to realize your presence? If Toshiro was upset of your half-truth statement I don't want to know his next emotion for the whole story._ "

'I know, but now - and I can't believe I'm saying this - I need to focus on my work.'

" _You are a complete idiot, Train! Don't you care how he'd feel if he hears about it!_ "

'Of course, I do!' He mentally yelled at her for the first time. It was silent from the two. Until 'I know about it. When Toshiro heard I was an assassin, he uncontrollably starts crying. It tears my heart just thinking about it! I know he wasn't expecting someone who saves people could kill them in the past. I don't even want to imagine what he'll do if he figures it out. I never want to see Toshiro cry anymore. Not around anyone and certainly not around me.'

The zanpakuto don't want to see her master breaking down on her now. He is so close in finishing his exam. She quickly changes the subject. " _Enough of a sad story. You need to finish this before school starts! Crying about something in the past is not getting you anywhere! Now, how are you going to start this essay?_ "

Train pull himself back together. With determination and something else hidden in his eyes, he begins writing. 'This essay is going to be about Toshiro.'

(In Train's Inner World)

The dragon-cat lady zanpakuto gazes at the roses beyond her. Her eyes land on twin lavender roses.

"Odd", she said. The zanpakuto spirit takes another look at the two-in-one roses. The youngest of the two blooms. She could have sworn it has a bit of red on the rose's petal edges. After, one last blink she now believes it's true. "Amazing. Train's emotions grow more affectionate than the first rose. One day he needs to choose between the two roses. He must let go one of them. It's painful to have to admirers falling for the same person. It's even more hard to make the right decisions."

(Back to reality)

Train finally finished his written exam. At the same time, Ukitake came in to see his progress.

"I see you've completed the written part. Well done", Juushiro said, congrats him.

"Thanks", the brunette replies while stretching his tired limbs. "I think I should take a short walk around the school."

"Why not Captain Hitsugaya guide you around?"

"Toshiro is still here?"

"Yes, I've told him he should go back to his regular schedule but he insisted on staying outside my office waiting for you to complete your exam.

"That was nice of him."

Ukitake smiles to himself. "It really was. Captain Hitsugaya", he calls. The young prodigy walks in the room. "Why don't you show Train around? He can use one if he's going to know where to go." Toshiro nodded and went out the room with Train tailing behind him. The long-haired shinigami glances at the test Train was taking. Time to see if you pass the entrance exam." He went to sit down on his desk and took out a red pen. After going through the answers, he went to the essay part. It wasn't a shocker Train wrote about Toshiro Hitsugaya, but it what he writes about him makes Ukitake smile to himself. Making sure he was alone in his office, he takes out Train's essay, folds it, and hides it in his pocket. He went back to his business by putting a red B on the left side of the exam paper.

'I wonder how he does during the physical exam. He seems to be a bright student', Ukitake thought to himself.


	10. The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 2 - The Physical Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train must complete the final part of his two-part entrance exam. However, to his surprise, his opponent happens to be someone he faced before his death.

"And here is where the students eat for lunch", Captain Hitsugaya shows Train the relaxation spot where most students hang out and eat. "Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I have one." The new student puts his hand over his stomach with a soft groan after it. "Where is the cafeteria? I'm starving."

The young prodigy let out an unsatisfied sigh. It's amazing how someone had this short of an attention span. All he thinks about is food.

"Honestly, Train, how can you think about food? I'm showing you your yearly classes and you would rather listen to your stomach. Does it do all the thinking instead of your brain?"

"Whose idea was it to come here early and not eat breakfast before departing? Only crazy people are stupid enough to forget about breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Need I remind you if we come here much later then it'll be too late for you to take your entrance exam? Or should I act it for you to keep up?"

"You can do that?"

"It's called sarcasm and I am not going to embarrass myself in front of you."

"I wasn't implying you to do it anyway."

"Whatever. Let's move on. Shall we?"

"Lead the way, O Mighty One." Train mockingly bowed in front of Hitsugaya.

They continue the academy's tour as Hitsugaya being the tour guide and Heartnet barely listening. During the 'tour', Hitsugaya begins to have a slight feeling. Not the emotion kind. The kind of feeling you get when you forget. At the end of the tour, it hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh, now I remember what I forgot."

"What is it?"

"I need to do something at my quarters, but I don't know if I can let you stay here by yourself."

"Toshiro, I can take care of myself. I'll wait for you at the entrance gate."

"I don't know. What if you get in trouble while I'm not around?"

"As I said, I can take care of myself. I'm not just a regular guy you see every day."

"I can tell." They both walk together to the gate. Hitsugaya turns to look at the brunette. "I'll be right back in at least 5 minutes. While I am gone I don't want you moving from your spot. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. We both know we don't get all day," Heartnet said as he mockingly shoos the little captain.

Hitsugaya sighs. "Alright. Remember, stay here." He points to the ground showing Train where to stay put. He nodded and in no time the young prodigy was gone.

"What to do?" Train says out loud. "Might as well look at the trees. They sure are wonderful this time of year." His gaze went to one of the cherry blossoms. Spring is the only time the trees blossom. Just gazing at them reminded the stray cat of the eventful evening where he met the white-haired beauty.

"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! DID I JUST THINK THAT?" He quickly covers his mouth and looked both ways. No one was around. Good.

Train Heartnet could feel his face heating up. Did he imagine the prodigy as a beauty? Sure, he admits the short kid is cute. After their first encounter, Train felt happy being by his side. He adores those gem-like eyes, his spiky, soft white hair, and his smile always make him want to crave it more. But a beauty? This is the first time a thought like that actually went through his mind. What is going on with him? What is this feeling?

He heard his zanpakuto laughing at him. His face turns redder by the second. He wishes she would finish any time soon. Mentally telling her to shut her trap until he hears her saying to watch out.

He notices something coming straight at him! Train managed to move in a split second before it hit him. He looks at the spot where he once stands. Now there was a smokey black spot. He was lucky he dodged it. If he didn't it might be possible he would have something worse than a second-degree burn.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"That was called a kido, Black Cat", said a familiar voice he knew too well. Train looks at his attacker. His eyes widened to the size of teacup plates. The attacker has long white hair passing his shoulders, his bangs neatly comb showing his framed face, and his lavender eyes. He wore the same uniform as the brunette and carries two katanas. Train couldn't believe it. He never thought he would encounter  **him**  here of all places. Well, it is where you go after death but Heartnet wasn't expecting him to be in the same school he is going to attend. "I never would see the day when you, Train Heartnet, died at a young age. I presumed you were living a carefree life. That ended quite a short time."

"Creed...When... did you... died?"

"Around last year if I remember correctly. Three months after the Eden battle. I was driving with my fiance, Echidna, and a drunken driver crashed his car into mine. I don't know what happen to him but the crash killed both me and my beloved. And I really don't want to bore you of my tragic story. What about you? How did the carefree cat die?"

"I had an incurable illness. I didn't bother going to the hospital. I simply ignored it. To make a long story short, I ended up dying in front of the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town."

"At least you ended in a place that is like a hospital."

"Yeah, just my luck." Train chuckles at his dark humor. "What are you doing here? Why are you attacking me? Are you back to thinking about living like a god again?"

Creed laughs out loud. I mean REALLY laugh out loud. "No, no. I am a changed man. Echidna and I are both second-year students here. And no, I am not thinking about that ridiculous plan. I don't know why I suggest it in the first place."

"But you haven't answered my second question. Why are you attacking me?"

"You finish with your written test, yes?" Train nods. "This is your last part of the exam: the physical test. I will be your opponent. In other words, I am your final obstacle in completing your entrance exam." Creed throws Train his spare katana. The brunette successfully grabbed it. "Shall we begin?" He unsheathed his own sword.

"I know I am not going to enjoy this", he said as he draws out his temporary sword.

~BCR~

Toshiro's POV

"There. All done", I said to myself as I just finish wrapping a bento (lunchbox). It was wrapped in a light blue cloth. "I hope he likes the lunch I made for him. I'm guessing I must have taken like 4 minutes to make his lunch."

I made a box of two rice balls on the left side. One of them has tarako (cooked salty cod roe) and the other has shiozake (flaked cooked salted salmon). On the right is a rolled-up, golden brown omelet with six little sausages looking like a four-legged red octopus. Also, with the chopsticks inside while the cover is on top of the delicious lunch.

"Now I just need to go buy some milk." I left my kitchen and straight to find the closest food market. When I got there, I ordered ten glass bottles of milk. As the old clerk gave me my order, he tells me if I was going to drink all that by myself.

I blushed in embarrassment. "They are not for me. They are for my... roommate", I hesitated.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, little fella."

I don't have time for this, I thought. I shunpo back to my home and placed the glass bottles of milk in my refrigerator but managed to leave one out for his lunch.

Alright. I have his lunch prepared. Now that I think about it does he even like salted food? Maybe it was a bad idea to make his lunch. He could get some at school. On the other hand, I deeply desire to see his smile again. I sighed at the thought of it. Sure Train smiled a lot of times but I think I don't have the heart to tell him to stop. I don't want it to end.

Okay. Setting my fantasies aside for now. If I am going to give him his lunch I need to keep myself under control. I can not let him weaken me just by showing me one dazzling smile. I need to practice before I go. But with what? There's no way I'm going to go to someone and ask them to impersonate Train. It'll ruin my reputation and respect as a captain!

I need something close to comparing what I think of him. The only thing close is the milk bottle. Fine, it's better than nothing. I made sure I was the only one in my area. Then, I double check outside for any unwanted strangers. After, I went back to the glass bottle of milk and pictured it as Train Heartnet in his school uniform with his bell collar tied to his neck and sitting there smiling at me with his casual cat-like grins. I felt my face heat up. "Come on, Hitsugaya!" I told myself. "Get a hold of yourself! He's not really here!" I cleared my throat as I face 'Train'.

"Heartnet, I made you some food for lunch..." No, that is not good. "Heartnet, I made something for you so you better eat it all..." Too demanding. "I hope you enjoy my cooking..." No, too shy. "Please enjoy my cooking..." Too desperate. "Do you accept my lunchbox?" Way too desperate. "Lunch, I made you some Heartnet..." WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? "...I don't know what to say." This is a lot harder than I gave credit for.

What am I going to do? I have never done anything like this before in my life! This is so frustrating! All I have to do is give him his bento. It doesn't take at least more than a few words. You can do this! I sighed out loud. I am going to try this one more time. I took a deep breath and turn to the glass bottle. Once again I pictured the bottle as the deceased bounty hunter. I heard my heart beating faster than a pair of hummingbird wings. I can feel my ears turning red. My words stuck to my throat getting ready for me to say them out loud. I can do this. I am alone with no one to distract me. It is only me and the bottle.

"Heartnet..." I pause when I say his surname. Then, I correct myself, "Train. I made you a box lunch because I know how hungry you get. So..." I lifted the bento to show 'him'. "So, I hope you like it." Yes! I did it! I feel so relieved right now. Nothing can bring me down.

Until...

"Thank you, Toshiro. I appreciate what you have done for me", says a deep, feminine, muscular voice. No, no, no, no, NO! Why now? Of all people, I knew who had seen this why  _her_?

I slowly turned around to see Matsumoto smiling at me. All I want to do right now was scream bloody hell. But all I come up with was "...this is not what it looks like, Rangiku." I was surprised I was able to hold on the box lunch all this time without letting it fall.

"'Not what it looks like', huh?" she said back to using her original voice. "To me, you are practicing to give Train a bento, which you made, and trying so hard not to stutter as you look at him. Does that sum it up, captain?"

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. Honestly, she amazed me with her intelligence sometimes. "How long have you been there?" I asked a little scared, but I made sure I didn't show it.

"Don't worry. I just came in. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed me coming. Now back on the main topic; are you nervous, Shiro-chan?"

"First off; no, I am not nervous. I wasn't made captain for being nervous! And second; don't call me Shiro-chan! It's bad enough Momo called me that. It's worse when you say it."

I saw her smile turn to a big grin. "You must really  _like_  him." I tried to hide my blush but somehow I got a feeling she saw it. Matsumoto turns to leave. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. It's okay if you like Train."

"I do NOT like him!" That was a lie.

"Keep telling yourself that a million times." Before she went outside she says, "If it is for you-know-who, then be youself in confronting your feelings. Don't be scared." She left afterward.

Me? Confronting my feelings? To  ** _him_**? No way! I'm not ready yet! All I want to do is take my time! What if I don't have time? What if he doesn't have feelings for me? What if I am too late and he falls for someone else? I don't know if I can take it.

I felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from outside. I ran out caring the bento and milk with me. It may not be much but I know who it belongs to. He can't possibly be in danger already. Honestly, I left for at least five minutes and already he's gotten himself in a situation. It's as if he's meant to be unlucky. The very thought of it makes my heartbeat increase in each step I ran.

Train Heartnet must be the unluckiest man I have ever met.

~BCR~

Train's POV

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Creed yelled as he fires another shot in my direction.

I slowly, but quickly, dodge it. I am exhausted, bruised, and in pain. I didn't know Creed was able to be faster and stronger the last time we fought.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, the flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sear barrier. Hado #31: Shakkahou!" he announced another kido spell. I tried to move to my left but my right arm wasn't so lucky. I can feel my skin already burning. It felt like my arm was laying on top of a barbeque grill! It was hard for me to use a sword with one hand (even though I've never used or rather fight with one before). A warm liquid was sliding down my arm. I soon came to realize it was my own blood coming out of my burned wound. Before my mind could catch up, Creed thrust his sword skyward aiming toward my right shoulder where it is attached to my burnt arm. I realized he is trying to immobilize my arms that way it would be hard impossible for me to wield my sword.

I ignored the agonizing pain and raised my sword-with both hands-to block his attack. Our weapons came into contact sending out an echoed CLANG throughout the area. Creed used as much of his strength as he can to overpower me. Well, I'm not the kind of person to back down so easily. So I copied his same tactic against him. I saw his eyes widened. He was surprised, but not shocked. He of all people know what I'm like when it comes to fighting.

After a few minutes of out strengthening the other, Creed repeatedly thrust his blade toward mine. His attacks were more intense than before. He's looking for a weak spot beside my injured arm. Hmph, like I'm going to let that happen. Every time he strikes, I either countered or parried. On out fifth, or sixth impact (I lost count after three), we dispersed in the sky and landed gracefully on opposite sides of the field. I took the liberty in checking our background. The schoolyard had many burn spots on grounds, walls even on some of the trees. Yep,  **he**  is going to bite my head off. I don't who, but I think it's between Ukitake or Toshiro... Scratch that, it's definitely the latter. He said to stay in one spot and I ended up taking my physical exam. I must be the _unluckiest_  soul in Soul Society. I shook my head to have back my clear and focus the mind. I can't think about anything, especially the captain prodigy. I narrowed my gold eyes.

Toshiro...

Those eyes...

His pure snow hair...

His moonlit skin...

His battle dance...

Those crystal tears...

His adorable smile...

There's no way I can't stop thinking about him.

"You seem different." My opponent's voice woke me up from my daydreaming. I saw him holding his sword over his shoulder. His curious eyes never left mine. "You seem more... distracted. Not the same Train Heartnet I remember before. He always concentrates on what's in front or behind him. Is there something in your mind you want to talk about? Or is it personal?"

I tightened my grip on the katana. "Forget about it. The faster we finish my exam, the faster I can finally eat breakfast!"

He laughed at my hungry joke then he went back serious. "Let me ask you a simple question then. How?" I blinked. What does he mean how? As in "How I got here?" or "How did you do on your written exam?" He noticed the confused stare I gave him. "I mean how did you manage to take a late entrance exam? Shinigami Academy is the only school in Seireitei. It is a school to train yourself into becoming a shinigami serving yourself under the thirteen court guard squads. You could've been patient and wait until next year to enter, but for some reason, you are taking it without no one telling you otherwise. And if you don't mind me being noble, tell me why after."

Gee, how should I say this?

Should I tell him it was Captain Commander's idea to let me attend the academy and take the exam? Tell him if I don't then I would be executed? Tell him I have an after-death power that I'm still working on? That I have an overprotective zanpakuto spirit ( _I resent that!_ ) who I don't know her name yet?

What should I tell him?

I let out a huge sigh. "Let's just say; it was an offer I can never refuse."

He, too, sighed. He knew it was at least enough to answer and not answer his question. I mentally grinned. I am so good with loopholes.

"Train", he said, "remember when I mentioned about kido?"

What is he up to now? "Yeah, you fired a couple of those at me. One of them actually succeeded. Congratulations", I sarcastically replied as I showed him my right arm. His face remained expressionless.

"I fired Hado spells at you."

I felt an uneasy feeling coming up on my spine. "Is there a difference?"

"Kido, or demon spells, have two types of its kind. Hado, the destructive spells, and Bakudo, which are binding spells. In both of them, some requirements for the caster to say the incantation as you have noticed before. And this spell I'm casting doesn't need one." He disappeared again. He can be anywhere with his new super speed. Question is; where? Before I knew it he was five inches in front of me. "Bakudo #1 Sai." Suddenly, my arms were forcibly behind my back and in doing so, I dropped my weapon in the process. Next, I was on the ground like someone just pushed me. I couldn't do anything. I could barely move a muscle.

"What did you do to me?" I said.

"Bakudo #1: Sai, or rather, Binding spell #1: Restrain. This spell locks my opponent's arms in place behind their back. Not many first-years can escape or break through it. It'll take a huge amount of reiatsu to release yourself."

I struggled against my restraint. It was no use. It was too strong. I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Great, I'm hallucinating in battle. I could've sworn I heard him. My eyes widened after I heard Creed's next words.

"Looks like we have an audience." I turned my head to the other side. Wonderful, the captains  **and**  other subordinates are here to see how I'm doing. Even Captain Hitsugaya is here. I can tell he's worried about me. "They must've sensed your reiatsu flaring up a bit."

I blinked as I look at my opponent. "I was letting out my spiritual pressure?" That is weird. I only did that when I activate my powers.

" _You were frustrated during your battle, Train_ ". I heard my zanpakuto say.

'Now you tell me.'

" _Be happy I actually said anything._ "

'Thank you, oh, Mother Hen.'

"You were frustrated during our battle", I heard my opponent say.

"Thanks, I already got the memo", I told him.

My golden orbs soon met teal. His eyes were showing many emotions. Some I can't even describe. I only knew he was debating to stay where he is or step in and come to my rescue. I can't let this happen! This is my fight and test. If I manage to graduate this school, I'll be able to fight by his side!

That is my goal!

That is my promise!

And I always keep my promises!

For some reason, I felt this strong energy coming through me. It was more than confidence.

More than strength.

...What is it?

I managed to raise my upper body off the ground. Then, I lifted my left leg as if I was kneeling before royalty. Next, I raised up and back to my stance. I glanced to see the audience were in shock. I turned my gaze to Creed who was more shock than anyone around us.

"...This can't be your spiritual pressure... it's impossible!" He managed to say.

I grinned. "You should know me by now, Creed Diskenth. I have many tricks up my sleeves." I struggled once more. This time I can feel myself getting free in every inch of the way.

"How... are you... doing... this?"

"Who knows? All I want is to pass this exam that is my achievement for today." With one final yank, my arms were freed! I was breathing erratically. It sure took a lot out of me just to get myself free. I finally picked up my sword. "Hey. Let's go for one more round. Whoever falls first, wins." I looked at him.

He nodded. "I accept. Winner takes all."

We both formed our stance. A moment of silence was around us. Nothing but the howling wind blowing cherry blossoms around us. The mighty wind seized and only one petal was between us. It gently floated down as if it's minding its own business. We waited patiently. I steadied my breathing, ignoring the pain again, tightening my grip, and never taking my eyes off the second year. The petal was nearing the ground. I can hear my heartbeat banging like a drum against my ribcage. It's getting harder keeping this adrenaline inside. It's as if it's going to explode like a geyser. The pink petal was at least eight seconds to the ground.

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Finally, it touched the ground. We ran to each other with as much speed as possible. At the exact momentum, we swung our blades to our necks and...

" **Enough!** " came a strong, demanded voice from the audience. We took our eyes from each other to see the Head Captain himself coming to us. We seized back our weapons and sheathed them as well. I threw mine to Creed, who successfully caught it. The old man walked up to us along with Headmaster Ukitake and the rest of the audience. Yamamoto walked up to me. He inspected me from head to toe. On the outside, I barely tried to keep my legs from breaking out on me. Though, on the inside, I was nervous. He looked like the kind of guy you don't want to mess with. He continues with his inspection with those black, beady eyes like he's using X-Ray vision on me. I must be a wreck after I went through right now. He finally spoke, "You have amazing combat skills, Mr. Heartnet. You lack in swordsmanship, but you manage to do just fine. And you have a tremendous amount of reiatsu. If you weren't able from breaking through your restraint, your fight would have ended sooner. What do you think, Captain Ukitake?"

When I looked at him, I was wishing I should've minded my own business. He was giving Creed a dark glare. Why? I have no clue. That is until I heard his conversation with the second-year. "I told you not to overdo it and what did you do? You overdid it! Just look at the mess you've done! How are we going to explain to every student and faculty about this? How, may I ask."

The white-haired student sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He nervously chuckled. "We could tell them the new kid was finishing up his exam." Thank goodness I am not in his shoes. What I heard next really shocked me more.

"Creed Diskenth, you have detention, but since you only listened to half of my order..."

"I get half of the detention?"

"Amusing. No, you only get half a month of detention meaning two weeks of it."

"So, I about took a whole month?"

"Two weeks and cleaning up this mess after school."

"What? That'll take forever! Besides I have plans after school."

"You will not make out with Ms. Parass until you are done with your punishment."

Creed lowered his head. I guess he was telling the truth about the whole fiance thing. Heh, who knew? Also, I may have said this once, but I'll say it again; Thank goodness I am not in his shoes. The Head Captain cleared his throat. Ukitake went back to his normal self.

"Forgive me, Captain Yamamoto", he respectfully apologized. "You were saying."

"Yes, how did Mr. Train Heartnet do on his physical?"

"I agree with you on his fighting style. It was remarkable. He managed to survive through it quite well, even though I told Mr. Diskenth to only use wooden swords and lower kido spells. Only Heartnet's judgment falls to the observer, not mine. You can come out now."

I saw something move in one of the far off trees. The figure walked toward us. My eyes widened. I can't believe  **she's**  really here. Suddenly, my heartbeat increased every second. She had short brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore the red version of my uniform. She ran up to us.

I finally uttered her name, "Saya."

When I said her name, I noticed the small captain's eyes slightly narrow. He was looking away as if he's depressed about something. Also, I saw him holding an object behind him. What is wrong him? Is he ok?

"So, what do you think of the entertainment, Ms. Minatsuki?" Ukitake asked her as she came up to him.

"From my observation, I must admit, I was a little worried about Train", she said. "Sure, he's the kind of person who can get out of any predicament, but one that is involved with something he never heard of after death. Back when I was alive, he and I were close friends only for a short time because I was murdered. During those time, I saw how well in his combat and stealth. Now, I am even more fascinated with his rieatsu. I never even notice it before until recently. What I can figure if he's qualified, he can master hakudo and houhou, his zanjutsu could use a little work, and he needs to learn his way in kido. My decision; he's perfect to qualify in the academy."

I was impressed. She was able to conquer all her hypothesis into a well-known answer. She's impressive. Maybe she can a prodigy, just like Toshiro. Speaking of him, I set my gaze back at him. He looked away quickly when he noticed I was looking at his way. His face was expressionless, but his eyes hold sadness.

Why are you sad?

"A wise and theorized answer", I heard the headmaster say. "Then, I agree as well. Train Heartnet, in your written test, your grade is a B. In your physical, your grade is an A+ making the entrance exam's total grade a B+, which place you in the Advance Level. As Headmaster of Shinigami Academy, I welcome you to like our new student."

I can't believe... I ACTUALLY MADE IT!

"YAHOOOOOO!" I yelled as I raised my fist in the air, which was a bad idea because it happens to be my burnt arm I'm raising. I winced in pain as I lowered it. Before I knew it, Saya glomped me causing her and I fall on the ground together. I groaned as I hear the agonizing pain in my back. I looked up at her. She smiled down at me.

I felt like we were back in time again.

Back on the rooftops.

Gazing at the city lights.

Drinking cold, bottled milk.

"This is great!" She yelled snapping me out of my daze. "We can hang out like old times. Instead, we go to school and we go to different classes. But no worries, I'm also in advance. I hope we have the same lunch. We can drink milk and talk-"

"It's nice and all, but can you do me a favor?" I said.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you get off me? I am in so much in pain that I think I might be enough to break if I trip over my own feet."

She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again. At least I know some people in my new school. As she helps me up, I noticed one of the lady captains came up to us. She had a motherly face, soft violet eyes, and her hair was braided in front of her. Weird, I don't see many females with a hairstyle like hers.

"If it is alright with you I can heal your injuries."

I nodded giving her my permission. She, along with Saya, assisted me back into the academy. I turned my head to see Toshiro. His eyes looked like they were about to shed in tear. I felt a snag in my chest. Why do I feel your pain?

~BCR~

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in Train's Inner World, his lone zanpakuto spirit glanced at the twin lavender rose. Now the full blooming rose is changing its color like the same one. Only this one has more red.

"His feelings are blooming once again", the ninja dragon cat said. Her eyes went up to the full moon in the dark starlit sky. "It's only a matter of time before his making his decision."

~BCR~

The child prodigy clenched his surprise bento. The way he saw Train staring at Minatsuki the whole time, it sickens him. It's as if he just fallen in love with her.

Wait.

Could she be the one who Train seems to be in love with?

If that is the case then...

Then...

He couldn't bear to even think of finishing that sentence. The way he saw Train staring at Minatsuki the whole time, it sickens him. It's as if he just fallen in love with her.

Wait.

Could she be the one who Train seems to be in love with?

If that is true then...

...then...

He couldn't bear to even think of finishing that sentence. He envied their close relationship. Saya Minatsuki knew Train Heartnet than Hitsugaya known him, even if it was a short time. She's probably more special to him that he is.

The very thought made him narrowed his eyes. 'Forget this', Toshiro thought, 'it's better if I just stay in my office doing all the paperwork like I always do. I'll let Matsumoto deliver his lunch to Heartnet instead of myself.' He turned to leave until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up to see the concerned face of the laid-back captain of squad eight.

"What's with the frown, Toshiro?" he asked. "A moment ago, you were worried about your new friend like the rest of us. Then again, you were mostly doing it."

"He is  ** _not_**  my friend", Captain Hitsugaya replied sharply to Kyoraku. He glared at him. "And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

Shunsui put up his hands in surrender. "Geez, take it easy. Don't take it so personally. Anyway, if you  _weren't_  his friend, like you say you are, then why did you let him stay your barracks, made him a bento, and let him call you by your first name?"

"First off; I was being generous. At least I showed him some hospitality. It was my mission to watch him. And secondly, how did you know he was staying at my barracks?"

"Interesting. I could've sworn I heard the old man saying about searching for the high-level source, not taking care of it." He chuckled once again. "Yep, I think my age is affecting my hearing. Also, the commander didn't order anyone to watch over Train let alone take care of him temporary. Like I said already, my age is affecting my hearing."

Hitsugaya turned the other way. "Whatever." He knew Shunsui is not just your everyday-lazy-guy the senior captain was wise and cunning than he looks.

"So, who's going to give your bento to the new kid?"

"I'll let Matsumoto do the delivery."

Kyoraku chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me or I'll make your novels will be frozen solid forever." The young captain sneered.

The cold threat only made the other captain chuckled some more. "I think your threats are getting adorable."

"TELL ME!"

"OK, ok. I was thinking about how childish you're becoming ever since you've met the new soul."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched while his cheeks were slightly pink. "Childish? How am I being childish?"

"Think about it, Toshiro. You're avoiding him even though you were thinking of giving him your homemade bento. It's like you're afraid if the guy would reject you or something. And I thought you becoming a man but I guess I was wrong."

The man glanced at the boy. His shoulders were shaking in anger. He knew he struck a nerve. A moment later, Toshiro turned toward the academy. "I'm going!" he yelled back. "Are you satisfied?"

He was long gone before he hears Shunsui replied with a smirk, "Yes, yes I am." After, he turned around to look at the buxom woman. "Alright, Rangiku. I finished my job. Now, where is my payment?"

Matsumoto smiled at him as she pulled out a small sake bottle. "Here you go, Captain Kyoraku", she said. "My special sake I've invented. It's the most heavenly drink I've ever done."

"Ah, it's so wonderful to made business with you. Can you answer me this? Why did you ask me to give your captain the small push? You could've done it yourself."

"Isn't it obvious? Because he needed it." Her face turned solemn. "You've seen the way he looked at Train and Minatsuki. He looked like someone just stabbed him in his heart."

"Yes, I did notice it as well. Who would've thought someone like Captain Hitsugaya fell for a strange soul like Train?"

"Oh, so you do know about Captain's feelings?"

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to know what's up. And besides, I'm a romantic. I can sense this sort of thing a mile away." Suddenly, as if a lightning bolt just struck through his very skull. "I've decided on my next romance novel! The Cat and the Dragon! A cat prince fell in love with the dragon princess! I can see it now! I'm going to find some paper. I cannot let this idea slip through my mind!" And with that, the squad eight's captain flash-stepped into the academy leaving the beautiful lieutenant by herself.

Elsewhere, both Toshiro and Train sneezed thinking whether it's a cold or someone talking about them behind their backs.


	11. The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 3 - Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Train's entrance exam, a couple more faces comes along.

In the infirmary, Captain Unohana finished wrapping Train's arm in a white gauze as Saya watched patiently the whole time.

"Alright. You are done", the motherly captain said as she tightened the bondage arm. "Now I want you to take it easy, Mr. Heartnet. I'll give you a special herb cream to cool down the heat on your wounds. You need to re-bandage often and not get it wet whenever you either wash hands or take a bath/shower. If you do what I say then your arm will be healed completely over two weeks. Your other injuries weren't as serious as your arm; so, they'll be healed in a few days."

The brunet touched his mummified arm. "Thank you, Ms. Unohana. You sure are a good doctor." He smiled at her.

She giggled gingerly. "How courteous of you. Well, it is my squad's specialty."

"Your squad is a Soul Reaper Hospital?" He titled his head and blinked twice.

Saya sighed. The poor guy sure is going to have one heck of a long year if he was this curious. "Yes, Train, it is a hospital", she said finally. Her friend is going to need a lot of help if he's going to survive six years in the academy.

"Oh."

"I must take my leave", Unohana said as she stood up. "My subordinate will be here shortly. You two should get ready for homeroom." She left afterward leaving the students alone.

Being alone with the person he has seen death before his eyes left Train Heartnet in an uncomfortable situation. He tried his best in putting his attention on the bandages on his arm.

On the other hand, Saya was delighted to see her close friend again. She could tell he change so much than before. She only hoped their relationship can take to the next step. Saya wanted desperately to tell her friend how she felt about him on her death night. Well, you already know what happens then. Now that's he's dead (blessed his soul) and in the first-year of the Shinigami Academy, it's her chance to get even closer.

"You look alright", Train finally spoke while not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Thanks. You look alright yourself", she said as she let out her sweet smile. "Even though you took quite a beating just to pass the other half of the entrance exam. I know this is a bit personal but how did you die?"

"I died from an incurable illness", he replied without breaking a heartbeat.

"An illness?"

"An  _incurable_  illness."

She waved her hand in the manner of saying 'Yeah, yeah'. "Same thing."

"Not really", he murmured.

"I'm thinking about why you have an illness when you're as healthy as a horse."

He shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe it's something to do with my age."

"Still-" Before she completes her sentence the infirmary's door burst open. A beautiful woman with long green hair tied in a high ponytail and her right bang covered her right eye, violet eyes, crimson lips, and the girls uniform, walked in while pulling Creed Diskenth by his ear. The poor guy was yelping in pain from her hard pinching.

Saya giggled at their strange relationship. They are so perfect for each other. "Hi, Echidna. I guess you heard about the incident from Creed, huh?"

The said woman released the man's ear. Her fiance was trying to cease the pain by rubbing his ear with his hand. "I sure did", she retorted, "which is why I brought my soon-to-be-husband here to apologize to him."

"Despite the headmaster's punishment, it was rather fun. I mean it'll be boring using wooden swords and less destructive kido. So, all-in-all, it was worth it", Creed told them.

"You should still say it. It was supposed to be a test, not a death match!"

"I was more thinking along the lines of a friendly spar than a death match." He let out a small grin to at least brightened up his humor. It sure didn't work for his fiancee. She gave him a glare where every man with their beloved felt like they are getting smaller by the minute. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Did I mention that I love you today?"

"Save it."

"Yes dear."

The cat-like brunet cleared his throat. "Besides having a second-degree burn on my right arm it was the most exciting thing I did after I died. Creed showed me what I'll be learning while I'm here. Spells, sword-fighting, and stealth. I'm excited just thinking about it."

"What you mentioned are preferred as kido, zanjutsu, and houhou, not to mention hakudo which is combat fighting. Those are the four most important skills in being a soul reaper."

"There's even some other classes for your permanent record.", Saya continues.

"If I were you I focus more on the four main classes."

Train was about to reply when he saw a familiar face behind the couple. Saya, Creed, and Echidna followed his gaze. They immediately bowed showing respect to a captain.

"What brings you here, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked the green haired beauty.

"I came to see if Heartnet has any severe injuries", said Hitsugaya.

"Train is doing well, Captain," Saya replied. "Captain Unohana said beside his arm none of his wounds are serious."

"I see. May I please speak to him alone? I want to know if he's not delirious after his first fight here."

"I may not be a doctor but I'm certain he's not crazy. Anyway, I have to go and tell the others that a new cat is in first-year advanced." Diskenth held out his hand to his lover adding a dazzling smile that can melt any girl's heart. "Come, my darling. Let us walk hand-in-hand to our destination."

Instead of taking his offer, she walked past him as if he wasn't there. "Nice try, Mr. Diskenth. You are not out of the woods yet since the stunt you pulled. As punishment: no snuggling during class breaks, lunch, or after school."

Creed hasn't made any movement whatsoever. It's as if his fiancee had turned him to stone. When Ms. Parass realized he wasn't behind her, she grabbed his back shirt collar and dragged him out of the infirmary. You have to admit it's very comical.

Train and Saya looked at one another then started laughing not caring if the third person was in there as well. The small captain narrowed his eyes feeling quite out of place like a third wheel on a bicycle. A few laughs later, Train looked back at her. "You should go too. I don't want you to be late because of me."

She sighed. "Always want to do things by yourself, huh? Fine. Since you're not in second-year where I am I'll let you off the hook. It's really good to see you again, Train." She gave her a soft smile.

He returned it. "You, too." And with that, her form was no longer in the room leaving the new academic 'cat' and the ice captain alone. He kept staring at the door where his close friend left. He's happy to see her. At least today isn't going to be so bad. The brunet felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced at the captain of squad ten, who's been staring at him ever since Ms. Minatsuki left. Heartnet blinked once. Then twice. Now he's confused. Train finally got the words out of his mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It seems like you knew them..." said Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, I did."

"...Especially that girl..."

Train blinked. "You mean Echidna? I don't know her that long."

"...I meant the other one."

"Saya? Well, she was my first friend before I became a Sweeper."

"How did you met her?"

Train leaned back his head having his gaze upon the ceiling. "After another job I successfully accomplished, I was sitting on a rooftop just drinking milk with a white cat with green eyes. It was the only companion I had whenever I'm on my roof spot. On that night, I had a lot on my mind until I heard someone singing. On the roof next to mine was Saya singing. She was wearing a white kimono with colorful designs, a yellow obi, and socks with sandals. I noticed she had a pistol with her. She told me she was a Sweeper. We have a lot of things in common."

"Let me guess drinking milk and hanging out at night just staring at the moon", Hitsugaya snapped while he folded his arms and turned his head to the side.

Train looked back at Toshiro. "Sometimes at the colorful lights from the town; but yes, that too. Geez, what's wrong with you? You're more aggravated before you left. If it's about your warning about staying out of trouble I had a good alibi. I didn't start it, Creed did; and it was supposed to be a part of my exam."

"No, I'm fine! Go on, please continue on about your 'wonderful friendship' with  _Saya_." The captain practically hissed when he said Minatsuki's first name.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can act like you hate her guts for no apparent reason? I don't see why you detest her. She's a nice person once you get to know her."

"I don't hate her."

"I don't believe you."

"Who cares what you think?" His reiatsu was increasing and the temperature lowered to almost zero degrees! The infirmary was so freezing that Heartnet saw his and Hitsugaya's breath coming out of their mouths. The stray cat didn't flinch at the coldness he only stared at the dragon's anger through his eyes. "You barely have a brain in that thick head of yours!"

Train can feel the pulse of his vein pumping. "Oh,  **I'm thick-headed**? Says to the guy who thinks he can handle himself without any backup! Going against a bunch of hollows was a childish move."

...

...This is going to get ugly.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M AT LEAST A HUNDRED TIMES OLDER THAN YOU, HEARTNET! YOU MAY NOT BE A PART OF MY SQUAD BUT YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO A CAPTAIN! NOW I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! TELL ME ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT SWEEPER GIRL OR ELSE!" Hitsugaya's reiatsu continues to increase as well as the temperature drops.

The brunet felt as angry as Toshiro. He doesn't know why but he felt that same power when he was in his physical test. "Really? Your not a child? You may be as old as a regular human but what about shinigami years, huh? When I barged in the captains' meeting I noticed one thing: You are the youngest one out of everyone in that room. Or am I mistaken that there is someone younger than you that never shows up."

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU STARTED IT! WHAT, I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT'S TRUE OR NOT?"

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WANT TO BE A STUPID SHINIGAMI! THEY'RE JUST MILITARY DOGS OBEYING THE HEAD CAPTAIN LIKE HE'S THEIR MASTER!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU'LL TELL THE OLD MAN TO PUT ME IN JAIL OR EXTERMINATE ME? GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MESSED UP FELINE!"

"MINI Q-TIP!"

"COLLAR-WEARING FREAK!"

"WHITE PUFFBALL!"

"MORON!"

"PRICK!"

"BAD-ODORED VACUUM YOU CALL A MOUTH!"

"KNOWN-IT-ALL SHORT STOCK!"

"ARROGANT EX-ASSASSIN!

"COLDHEARTED PIPSQUEAK!"

"YOU'RE SO...! SO...! SO... UGH!"

"...You think I'm so... ugh...?" After a moment, the brunet started laughing his head off.

Toshiro's eye twitched. "What the hell are you laughing about? Take this seriously!"

Heartnet continued to laugh hard. "What should be serious about? The fact that I don't follow your order? Come on. Am I the only one who's realizing what's going on?"

Hitsugaya blinked. Does he know how he feels? His cheeks turned light pink. "What is going on?"

"Think about it. We're arguing about something pointless. I guess we're both a bit irritated when forgetting to eat breakfast. Man, I'm hungry though." The famish "cat" rubbed his empty stomach hearing a loud gurgling sound.

The teal-eyed captain sighs. Then again a little annoyed when the man before him is so oblivious. All-in-all, Heartnet was right. Their small argument was pointless and tad childish. He knows deep down he envied Train's and Minatsuki's relationship. They knew each other long before he met him. He was so jealous he couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt the little green monster climbing his way out of his heart just thinking about it.

"Why were you eager to know about my relationship with Saya?" Train asked breaking Toshiro's train of thought.

'There's no way I'm telling the truth to him', Hitsugaya thought. He felt his cheeks getting warmer. He avoided the man's gaze as he replied his answer. "I was only curious." Well, it was half-true. The other part of the reason was his jealousy. He wants to know what's so special about her. All this wondering made him think about the what if's.

The brunet crossed his arms over his chest. He can tell Hitsugaya wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he let it slide only this one time. "In the human world, there's an old saying: 'Curiosity killed the cat.' You don't want me dead again, do you?" He gave out his most catlike grin to the captain.

The boy's face grew warmer while he continues to avoid the other's eyes. "Don't be ridiculous and why do you keep comparing yourself to a feline?"

Train's smile was still plastered on his face. "Not just any cat; a stray cat. It suits my personality."

As the boy went back to look at him with his white eyebrow raised up. "A stray cat? You flattered yourself too much."

"A carefree, stray cat. No one owns me and/or tells me what to do. I'm no one's pet. I don't belong or answer to no one. That is why I am a stray." The way the brunet said it sounded like he was proud to be independent; proud to be his own person. But he needs to realize being a soul reaper will take sacrifice meaning he won't be as independent as he was alive.

Train sniffed. "Is that an omelet I'm smelling?"

Realization hit Hitsugaya like it just shoved him in the face. He forgot why he came to the infirmary in the first place. He was still holding the bento and glass bottle milk. He looked back at Train with hungry eyes and drooling mouth. His expression reminded the young captain of how much he looked like a little boy in a candy store. The man's expression almost made him laugh.

"Please, may I have one bite?" Train begged. "I haven't eaten breakfast and after what I went through it's the least you can do is let me have a quick bite. Besides, it's your fault my stomach is upset."

"I wonder if your stomach does the pondering work more than your brain", said Hitsugaya. But the man before him was right again. He's the one who decided to wake up early for Train to take his exam. They were in such a rush that he never once thought of stopping by the lunchroom. And since Train pass his entrance exam he should get his reward.

The small captain sighed. "Fine. You do deserve something after that fiasco." He gave Heartnet the bento. "This was why I left. I wanted to give you something to eat during lunch. Somehow I get the feeling you won't stop complaining about missing breakfast I'll let you eat only one thing inside."

This made the hungry 'cat' widened his eyes in glee. "Really? Finally, I have something to live for!"

'He sure gets dramatic when it comes to food', Toshiro thought.

"You can say that again", replied his zanpakuto.

Train untied the fabric's knot. Then, he took the bento's top off. His eyes grew at how organized the inside look. He took the chopsticks and broke the two apart. After, he positioned the chopsticks on his fingers. His eyes went to the fresh golden omelet. By using the chopsticks, he cut a piece and grasp the fluffy goodness. He lifted it toward his mouth for his first bite since death. When he finally tasted the omelet he was stunned. His action caused the boy to worry.

'Did he not like it? Is he having an allergic reaction? What is it?' he thought.

"Something tells me it's the other way around", his zanpakuto reassured his master.

'What do you me-'

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"

The young captain looked up at the deceased sweeper. The said man's eyes were practically sparkling as if they were stars stuck in there. His smile was so big it was from ear to ear.

"This omelet is delicious! Did you really make this?" Train asked.

Toshiro nodded his head. For some reason, he couldn't talk. He was too busy making sure his heart doesn't explode.

"You're a wonderful cook. Maybe I should take another bite."

Before Train cuts another omelet piece, his bento vanishes along with the fabric and chopsticks. He saw the boy genius finish tying the box lunch.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked him as he starts to get irritated.

"This is your lunch, Train. As in wait until it's time for lunch. The way you look at the food I had the feeling you might eat it all."

Train's tears comically ran down his face. "Oh come on! I won't eat it all I swear!"

"My answer remains no."

Before Hitsugaya realize it, Heartnet tackled him causing the boy's grip on the box to loosen. They both fell to the floor afterward. The brunet groaned realizing that wasn't the best idea he had in mind. He felt movement underneath him. Then, he soon realized Hitsugaya was below him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he heard with a slight groan.

Train pushed himself up a bit. "Sorry. I know that was the most..." He never gets to finish his sentence. He was simply staring at the boy's eyes. He was - well the best word to describe this - mesmerize. He was too frozen in his place that he couldn't hear his zanpakuto yelling to wake him up. Hearnet kept staring at the glistening beauty in the twin jade irises.

Toshiro's POV

I don't know what happens. Everything was moving so fast. One moment, I was tying the bento I've made for Train Heartnet. The next thing I knew the same man is on top of me. What kind of idiot would think that? For someone who actually makes my face heat up and my heartbeat increase speed, he can be such a glutton. During Train's tackle, I lost grip on his bento and I heard it make contact with the floor. I groaned.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I managed to ask.

I felt his weight off me. I tried to give him my coldest glare only when I came to realize how close our faces were. Our noses were barely in touch. My face was heating up and my heart banging against my chest bone. I saw his lips moving as he was speaking his sentence. He never got to finish his sentence. His eyes were staring deeply into my own. It's as if he was hypnotized by something.

Was he drawn to something on my face? Now that sounded embarrassing when I think about it. Wait, could he be attractive to me? Impossible. He has feelings for Saya Minatsuki. To him, I'm just a child with a high-rank title. I can't be special to him if he has eyes for someone else. So why the pause?

Train kept staring at me for who knows how long it's been. A part of me needs to bring the tall oaf before me back into reality, but another part just wanted to enjoy the moment in silent with one another.

...NO! Stop thinking about it! Let's get one thing straight. I only have a crush on him only he has eyes on his friend, who happens to be a nice and, I hate to admit, beautiful young woman.

The sound of the infirmary's door snapped me out of my daze. I nervously looked at the front and saw Captain Ukitake along with his two third seated subordinates, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. It amazed me how Ukitake can uphold his sanity whenever they are around him.

Oh. My. God.

I just realized a captain and two subordinates just came in while Train and I are in an awkward position! He's never going to let it go. Well, on the upside, at least Rangiku or Kyoraku aren't here to see this. Those two would create a rumor that will spread throughout Seireitei in over a whole day. Maybe over a few hours.

I've noticed Train was as surprised as I am. Who wouldn't? You're caught in a condition where it seems wrong in anyone's eyes.

My eyes went back to the three newcomers. Only one sentence I have managed to say but it appears Train was thinking the same.

We both ended up saying: "It's not what it looks like."

Ukitake only gave us a small smile and said, "Don't worry I know exactly what happened here."

I blinked.

"You do?"

"Indeed I do. Train Heartnet's hormones kicked in and he can't keep his grubby hands off you."

I saw the "cat-like" man quickly lift himself off me. I got up in time to see his face turn bright red. At least I'm not the only one who is embarrassed.

"It's nothing like that at all!" he exclaimed.

I looked back at squad thirteen's captain. His facial expression was playfully innocent. He tilts his head to the side. "Then you were taking advantage of him?"

After his second opinion was heard, I felt my face heat up like Train. "Like I would let someone like him take advantage of me", I said while I point to the brunet beside me.

"I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a satisfaction", I heard him say.

I saw Ukitake silently chuckled. My eyebrow twitched. I can't believe he enjoys humiliating me. After a few soft coughs, he said, "Forgive me Toshiro, but I could not help myself. I know what happens here."

"It doesn't involve me being a pervert again, does it?" Train asked.

"No. From what I am seeing Heartnet's hunger got the better of him and he tried taking the bento by tackling Captain Hitsugaya."

"...That is exactly what happens..."

The two subordinates applaud as if he solved the mystery of the day.

"Amazing!" said Kotetsu.

"You're extraordinary!" said Kotsubaki.

"No, no. You're magnificent!"

"He's spectacular!"

"Stop encouraging me!"

"You started it!"

"So do you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

This is getting ridiculous. Why do they have to argue here and not somewhere else?

"Do they argue like this all the time?" Heartnet asked me.

I sighed.

"Yes, they do. It's surprising how Captain Ukitake can put up with those two."

"I feel sorry for him already."

Ukitake went in between his two arguing third seats. "Come now. Both of you are not displaying a first impression on the new student. Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place?"

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki immediately stopped bickering. The male third seat went up to Train and gave him a sheet of paper which I'm certain is his schedule. Then, the female third seat grabbed Train's arm after he somehow got his hands on the bento and drug him out of the infirmary. The male third seat followed behind them leaving only me and the senior captain alone. I only hope the brunet doesn't lose his sanity.

I was about to say my farewell to Ukitake until I saw him smiling at me. The way he smiles is plainly obvious; he wants a favor.

He started talking in his innocent voice. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Whatever it is I am not doing it", I interrupted.

He blinked. I am not going to fall for his act. "What are you insinuating?"

"Whenever you use that tone you want me to do you favor more or less. You might as well confess and get on with it otherwise I will leave before you start the first word of your sentence."

He sighed. The senior captain knew I wasn't made a prodigy for anything. "Alight. I will get straight to the point since you are as perceptive as always." He paused for a moment. His expression turned from playful to serious. "Did you managed to listen to the Head Captain's message through the Hell Butterfly?"

I blinked. When I think back earlier today I was in such a rush to get Train ready I haven't noticed any occurrence around me. I shook my head.

Ukitake continued, "The Head Captain gave each of us a simple assignment..."

"Which involve watching over the new student?"

He nodded. "But most of us are a station for this assignment. You, my young friend, play a major role."

"How can I have a big job if this assignment is a stealth task?"

The senior captain silently chuckled. "I never said anything about this being able to use stealth."

He gave me two sheets of paper and shunpo-ed out of the infirmary. He certainly wanted to get out of here in a hurry. I glimpsed on the two sheets. I notice both sheets has Heartnet's full name. One, I assumed, is his schedule with some of Ukitake's handwriting. The other has the sloppiest writing I've ever experience. It must be Train's essay part of the written test. Why would Captain Ukitake give me the essay? Did he want me to correct the spelling and search for errors? Or is it for another reason?

I wanted to find Ukitake and ask him why he gave it to me but another part of me wonders what is written. I look and I started reading Train Heartnet's essay.

_What inspired you to be a soul reaper?  
_

_To be honest I have never thought of becoming a soul reaper. Heck, I never even imagined I'll be in this situation. I never even heard of them until recently. If I were to say of what my inspiration would be I have to say it's more of a who. This who is none other than the same person who sent me here to Soul Society. He said his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten's captain. He is a soul reaper I look up to, even though he's a lot shorter than me._

_When I first met him, he was supposed to be searching for me, only I found him instead. I saw him fighting his way out of the small army of hollows. His fighting techniques were unique, well prepared. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even with his outstanding swordsmanship, I knew he needed some help. So, I aided him. Ever since that night, I still can't stop thinking about it. The way he fought, he was defending himself, yes, but he was a defender. A soul defender. That is why I look up to him._

_I don't know his history but it doesn't take a genius to know what he's like. He's brave, nice, a bit bossy, and a bunch of other things that are really indescribable. He is a man of small stature. He may be a kid, but he is a prodigy. He is different from anyone I've ever met. Believe me, I've met a lot of people in the past and there's no one quite like him. He must have so many loyal friends beside him._

_If he's loyal when I met him then his subordinates are compelled to be with him. I would want to go to his squad if I finish the academy years. That is my goal, my promise. I'll do whatever it takes to reach for it. It would be an honor to fight by his side. To fight for the real world and Soul Society._

_In conclusion, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya inspired me to be a shinigami. In my eyes, the way he fights, he was a soul defender. Protector and defender of the living and dead. He is a man of small stature. A child prodigy in everyone's sight. I've never met someone who is as outstanding as him. He is someone I look up to. I may not end up in his squad, heck I may not even pass this exam, but if I do end up on his squad, I'd be proud to call him captain._

After reading his essay, I felt touch. He looked up to me as a hero. He wants to fight by my side. I felt overjoyed to hear it. I narrow my eyes. If this assignment requires me in observing the new soul then I must play my part.

I shunpo-ed in search of a certain senior captain as headmaster.

Jushiro's POV

I walked straight to my office of the academy; of course, enjoying my time alone.

I just inform Toshiro of the task. I am still surprised at Yamamoto's sudden decision. I admit Train Heartnet has immense power but he seems to be the type of person who wouldn't harm a soul. Well, there is such a saying in the human world: "Looks can be deceiving." Everyone in Seireitei knew Sousuke Aizen was the perfect description.

If Heartnet can create any form (living or non-living) from reishi then there is a high possibility he can destroy them. There is a fifty-fifty chance he is a ticking time bomb ready to explode in any moment.

I sighed. My former master told most captains to watch over him as if he's untrustworthy. Could he be what we fear? An apocalypse throughout Soul Society?

I finally arrive at my office. I stretched my hand toward the doorknob until I sense a cold, yet familiar, reiatsu. I turned around to see the captain prodigy himself standing there with his eyes filled with determination. I felt happy when I hear him say those three little words: "I'll do it."

~BCR~

Train's POV

I followed the Headmaster's loyal subordinates to wherever they're leading me to. I managed to get my hand on Toshiro's homemade bento before I was drug out of the infirmary by the female soul reaper. It's a good thing she didn't pull my injured arm.

I can hear my stomach gurgling. It keeps pleading more food. As much as I want to agree I decided to ignore it for now. Besides I was thinking I could find Toshiro and ask if he wants to have lunch with me. And, of course, I never get to say thank you to him. He did so much and yet I didn't even think to thank him.

Ugh, I feel like we've been walking for hours. Either that or it's my bored self-talking. I wanted to tell the two shinigami where are we heading but those two kept arguing over the most useless topics. If they continue to argue I think I am going to explode!

My brain hatches an idea. I can ditch them and go straight to homeroom. It's better than following them while listening to their banter.

I did a one-eighty spin and walked away until I heard someone calling me by my old nickname: Black Cat. I turned to see a dark-skinned man with black hair in dreads and he has on the same uniform as I am. He walked up to us showing the two subordinated a small smile. When he stops in front of them, he did a respectful bow.

"Good morning, third-seat Kotetsu. Third-seat Kotsubaki", he says. "I see you two are having another disagreement and in front a freshman, I guess."

"Who are you?" the male subordinate asks, I now realized is Kotsubaki.

"Oh, I know you!" says Kotetsu, "You're second-year student David Papper."

David gives her another smile making her face turn slightly pink. "I'm honored you know who I am with just one look. May I be so bold to ask where you two are taking the new student?"

"That is highly classified, Mr. Papper."

"How is taking Train Heartnet to his room consider to be classified?"

"Idiot! You ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise? It's not like it's his birthday, you nitwit!"

"It is a welcoming present from our captain himself! How can you be so stupid?"

"Hey, the captain didn't say anything about making it a surprise welcome present! And don't call me stupid, pipsqueak!"

"Skunk breath!"

"Flat chest!"

"You did not just go there..."

Kill me. Please kill me now.

I don't care if there are witnesses. I'll use my powers, materialize Hades, and shoot myself.

I can feel my head getting a migraine.

"Why don't I take him?" I heard David say.

It was a suggestion until the arguing dude declined. "As much as I love your enthusiasm, Papper, but it is my job, but it is my job to escort him to his dorm and to his homeroom."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" yelled the arguing female. "It's my job, too!"

"I know. I also know that you'll mess up this assignment."

"No, I won't. You're the one who ruins everything!"

"You little-!"

"My offer still stands", says David.

"And why would  _I_..."

" _We_  let you take Heartnet in your care?"

"Well, I'm on my way to my dorm and what better way to greet him than helping him find his room."

I begged silently to myself. Please, let them say yes. Please. If I stay with them any longer I think I might lose the rest of my sanity.

"I..."

" _We_  accept your assistance, Mr. Papper", the blonde interrupts her fellow yakking officer.

"WHAT? YOU FLAT-CHESTED IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!"

"Now I think about it this is a good start for new and freshmen students to be acquainted with their fellow schoolmates. Mr. Papper can be his friend and he can introduce to his other friends. And I can continue helping Captain Ukitake." She ran immediately to the direction we came from while the other ran after her yelling some nonsense about beating him.

"I'll take that as a yes", said David.

I finally let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks for rescuing me", I said.

"Think nothing of it. I'm happy to help out a friend."

I blinked. "We're friends?"

He looked at me with a questionable expression. "Do you want to be friends? I understand if you decline."

"Sure. It's good to see another familiar face." I smiled.

"So, where is your room?"

I took out my schedule to see if there was any hint to finding my room number. After a minute later, I've found my room number on the bottom left. I gave the piece of paper to David and he nodded.

"Alright, let's go. We're wasting our time standing in the hallway and doing nothing." I followed him to my room I'll be staying during my stay here. We talked while we walk to our destination. I felt relieved to see another familiar face. Even though David and I haven't fully known each other it felt like we were childhood friends.

~BCR~

We finally found my room on the other side of the academy. On our way here, I noticed some students were giving us cold glares just like the guy wearing those strange noodle-things on his head from the captains' meeting. One look from them and they said the same thing: "You don't belong here."

I don't care if they give me glares; I don't let something like that get to me, but it feels like they were glaring more at me. Not really caring I just want to know why. Is it because I'm the new guy. Yeah, it has to be it. I'm not really surprised if they haven't seen anyone new after a weak of school began.

"Ignore them", David told me getting me out of my train of thought. "They're nobles, but don't fret, not all nobles are stuck-up."

"Nobles? I didn't know they want to be shinigami, too. I thought all students come from Rukongai."

My companion glanced at me. "Well, those who are from Rukongai are kind of rare though not unexpected."

"What do you mean 'not unexpected'?"

"I meant not unexpected as in spirits gaining spiritual pressure known as reiatsu. In order to gain it, one must be born with it in my opinion. For the soul with reiatsu that enter the Rukongai let out their reiatsu uncontrollably even when they're alive."

"And this leads to the issue with nobles how?"

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there." David leans against the wall beside my room with his arms crossing over his chest. "Nobles are a special case. They were practically born here, unlike any recent arriving soul. The clans are powerful depending on their ancestors' success or some other nonsense. The heirs usually use their titles to show off in front of anyone who gets in their way.

"It's really pathetic now I think about it. Like I said before, not all nobles act in a stuck up manner. If they want respect then they'll earn it." I stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Are you sure you're a second year? You act like you were an expert on nobles." A few moments later, he laughed. "Hey, why are you laughing at me? I don't see what's so funny?"

He sighed as he wiped a stray tear. "You make it sound like  **I'm**  a noble. I'm not one of them."

"I didn't say you were", I muttered.

"Listen, I learned this stuff in Soul Society History yesterday. I guess it was so intriguing I remembered every detail of the lecture. Today we're continuing where we left off."

"Oh. That is good to know." I went to the door which led t my room. "Thank again for helping me."

"Anytime, man."

I nodded... I touched the doorknob and gave it a slight turn to the right. I went inside after pushing the door open. I heard David coming in from behind as I was taking every little detail in my sight.

The room was twice the size of Sven's car. Before I was the bed against the wall vertically. A double-slide window was above the bed. There was a double-slide closet on my right side. I slide the door open seeing several extras of the same uniform I have on. Both white shirt and blue undershirt were hung by hangers. A light brown drawer was below the extra hang upper clothing. I bent down to see nicely folded blue trousers. Beside them were a small box filled with ball-up white socks. Underneath the first shelf, there was another section where three sandals were lined up straight. They must be back up in case the first pair gets broken.

"Wow. Are you certain you're not noble?"

"Trust me when I say I'm not."

"I envy you, man. You get to have your own room with your own privacy. Hey, look! You even have a personal bathroom!" I saw my friend gong inside my new bathroom on the left side.

I chuckled. It's not every day you get to see a Number getting out of character.

"Awesome! Kido lamps are in here, too!"

My gaze went to bed. I saw something on top of the sheets. I went over there for a closer look. It was a katana. Brand new and never been touch. An envelope laid carefully on top. I picked it up and tore the closing seal open. I took out the letter and opened the flap. It said:

_Train Heartnet,_

_Once more I would like to congratulate you on accomplishing your entrance exam. I took the liberty of addressing you to your own room. As you already notice a katana on your bed it will be your weapon throughout the academy and during your time as a shinigami. This sword is called an asauchi, the bladeless sword. This is your zanpakuto until you are able to manifest the real one from it. The zanpakuto will reveal its true self once you and your zanpakuto form a spiritual bond and obtaining its name. I wish you luck on your goal and be wary of your surroundings._

_Signed,_

_Jushiro Ukitake_

_Captain of Squad Thirteen_

_Headmaster of Spiritual Arts Academy_

What?

The sword on my bed, in my room, is my zanpakuto? Really?

I was expecting something... more. All I see was a plain sword waiting to be grab. I laid the letter down and picked up the sword. I unsheathed it from the sheath. As Ukitake said in the letter, it was bladeless. What am I going to do with a blade less katana? Swordplay my opponent to death?

I heard a whistle behind me. I saw David reading the letter. Isn't that an invasion of privacy?

"Those are strong words: "...be wary of your surroundings..." David quoted. He laid the letter back gently on the bed. "I would definitely consider taking his advice. Anything can happen here. You might've attracted your first rival without realizing."

I think Ukitake could be implying something bigger. My friend was on the right track though. Maybe he should add don't reveal your powers in public. I wish I can tell him. David looks like the type who can keep a secret... I hope.

"Hey, David. There's something you need to know about. Why I'm here and all. Well, it's because-"

"Oh my, God! What time is it? We're going to be late!" He ran out of the room with the same speed Creed used during our match. Personally, I'm glad he interrupted me because I don't know if he's going to believe something so ridiculous. David's head popped out from the doorway. "Hurry up! You can't be late for your first day, you know."

I sheathed back the asauchi and ran after him. In all honesty, I  **really**  don't want to be here.

~BCR~

Normal POV

Jenos Hazard ran as fast as he could passing through student after student and checking out a few girls on the way until he stopped. He finally reached his destination and burst open the door to his homeroom of the advanced first-year. Inside, his eyes travel around the room for a certain person. The person he found was his classmate and friend, Lin Xiaoli, who was reading a book, in his seat, by the window.

He runs up to him in a hurried pace. The 27-year-old man inhales and exhales air as he tries to make out at least one word out of his mouth. Without looking at his companion from his book, Lin gave Jenos his water container to him. Jenos takes it and nearly drinking it dry. After a few seconds of gaining air to his lungs, the former number VII begins to talk, "Lin... have you heard... of what's going to happen... today?"

"A new student is coming to our class as the first year in advanced", the former number X replies still trying to read his book in peace.

"A new student- What? How did you know?" Jenos asks him. He definitely didn't realize the rumors spread throughout the academy that fast.

"It's the talk of the whole school, Jenos. Who wouldn't be talking about it?"

Ignoring Lin's comment, Jenos' face has this goofy, lovey-dovey look. "I hope it's a cute girl."

"That's the mysterious part. No one knows if it is a girl or a guy. I'm surprised Rinslet isn't here to kick your ass if she hears you say it."

"Because, my Lil' Lin, I was number VII in Chronos and since seven is known as a lucky number, I must be the luckiest man alive."

"Or dead in your case", Lin mumbles to himself, aware of his friend is still talking nonsense even though the rest of his classmates are staring at him like he's gone mentally insane.

"I can picture her already. I'm positive she's a brunette, amber eyes, in her twenties like me, slightly tan skin, at least two inches shorter than me- must be about your height, and her hair is in a messy state meaning she isn't the type to worry about appearances."

"What happens if she is really a he?"

"Not a chance. I'm 100% positive about this. You'll see, I'm right and you're wrong."

The young reader takes his eyes off his book and glanced his friend. "Care to place a wager?"

"Okay. Loser becomes the winner's carrying dog for the whole semester."

"You're on. I hope you're as healthy then you look, Jenos, because I've got a lot of books for you to carry with me since we both have the same schedule." Lin went back to reading his book.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Xiaoli. You might not make it if you carry both of our things every day for one semester. You look like you can break at the sight of pressure."

"Don't take my appearance too seriously. You know the ol' saying goes: Never judge a book by its cover."

"We'll see."

As soon the homeroom teacher walks in the school bell rings. "All right, students. Take your seats. Homeroom is beginning", he ordered is class. Everyone did what he said. Jenos takes his seat beside Lin, who still has his eyes glued to the book. "As I made my way to here, I saw Headmaster Ukitake telling me there is a new student coming to my homeroom. He didn't tell me who it is, but do behave if they come in. I don't want my students acting like barbarians."

Jenos leans to his right and whispers to Lin, "Prepare to start being my pack mule."

"Oh joy", Lin sarcastically replies to him.

The teacher continues his short speech, "He should be here momentarily. As I said, I want you all to behave."

He?

Did he just say  _he_?

Jenos raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hazard?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't hear you well. Did you say 'he'?"

"Do you have cotton in your ears, Jenos? Yes, your new student is a male. Deal with it."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenos yelled before dropping his head on his side of the desk with Lin.

"For heaven's sake, what is the matter with you?"

The entire scenery Lin couldn't help but smirk. For some reason, he knew the new student's going to a guy. That's it. He just knew.

Lin rubbed Jenos's back. "Forgive him, Professor. My  _dear_  friend realized he forgot to finish his homework for Hollow Basic."

The teacher only shrugged his shoulders. "I still couldn't care less." The homeroom door slid open. Everyone turns their attention to it. "Ah, I see you came just in time. Would you like to present yourself to your classmates?"

Xiaoli's eyes widened. "No way..."

"Don't tell me you're turning gay on me now? In my moment of depression?" Hazard mutters not seeing the new student.

The younger male felt a vein popping in his head. He punched Jenos on the head. "No, you buffoon. You should see him for yourself."

"I'm not looking at anyone until this nightmare is over!"

"Stop being so dramatic. I swear, if there's a drama class here I'm positive you'll pass it with flying colors."

"I'm still not looking!"

The long-haired male sighed. "He knows Rinslet Walker..."

Jenos quickly raised his head. "Really? Who?" He, too, widened his eyes. "It couldn't be..."

The new student cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Train Heartnet. It's nice to meet you all."

All the females in the room have hearts surrounding them while the males were glaring at him for stealing all the young women's attention. Lin and Jenos were only focusing on the bandages on Train's form.

"Yo! Train, over here!" The tall brunet yelled.

Before Train gets a chance to search for the source, the bell rang.

"All right. Everyone leaves. I'm sure you all don't want detention for being late." The students cleared the room like flies. The professor left in a hurry as well. Jenos ran up to Train.

"Wow. I didn't expect to see the infamous Black Cat covered in bandages. What did you do? Decided to show everyone you're a quarter-part mummy?"

Train smiled. "Nice to see you, too, Jenos."

"Not as much as you miss me, right?" Lin asked as he appeared beside them.

"Hmm, let think it over for a few days." He chuckled while Jenos follow suit.

"What are you laughing at? You lost the bet remember?" The former Number VII's face turned to a frown.

"What bet?" Train asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. What class do you have first?"

"I'm not sure. Here, can you take a look?" The golden-eyed man gave the shorter brunet his schedule. It read:

Shinigami Academy Schedule

Name: Train Heartnet Birthday: 4/13/1981

Year: 1st

6:00-6:20: Breakfast

6:35-7:00: Advanced 1st Year Homeroom

1st period, 7:15-8:15: Soul Society History 101

2nd period, 8:30-9:30: Kido

3rd period, 9:45-10:45: Hohou

4th period, 11:00-12:00: Hakudo

5th period, 12:15-1:15: Hollow Basic(Lunch in 3rd Break)

6th period, 1:30-2:30: Zanjustsu

7th period, 2:45- 8:00: Spiritual Physics (Personal Tutor)

Jenos peaked over Lin's shoulder. "Sweet. You're in all of our classes this year! Either you're dating a girl name Destiny or friends with a guy named Lucky, which is ironic having your reputation for bringing bad luck."

Lin glanced at his friend. "Don't you have some books to be carrying?" Jenos frowned and walked away. "But he's right. We have the same class as you do. What to walk together?"

Heartnet grinned. "Sure. I don't mind. My only worry is Jenos. Can he really carry both his and yours to class by himself?"

Lin pats Train on his shoulder. "Leave the worrying to him. If he drops them then his carrying weight will be double."

"HEY!"

"Chop, chop. Time is ticking. I don't want to be late for my first class because my pack mule is slow."

The tallest of the three gritted his teeth. "Watch it, man. Or you can say goodbye to your precious books."

"Whatever." He walks up to the doorway. He turns to Train expecting him to follow. "Shall we?"

Train went through the door first. Still laughing at Jenos for being Lin's pack mule. The said person went second leaving poor carrying dog to the hard work.

"Wait for me! What kind of friends are you?"


	12. Sleeping, Kido, and Captains! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train goes through the first few classes on his first day with unexpected teachers for the freshmen year students.

We left off when Train, Lin, and Jenos the Pack Mule were on their way to their first-morning class. As they were walking, Train kept repeatedly sheathing and unsheathing his asauchi. Lin was trying his best not to snap from the annoying sound while reading his book. All he wants is to finish his book in peace... not rip it to pieces. After two or three more clicks later, he closed his book softly.

"No matter how many times you sheath your asauchi its blade will not magically come out as you wish", he said.

Train sighed. "I know. I'm just a little disappointed. I mean look at it." He showed the blade less katana to his friend. "How is it suppose to be my zanpakuto if it has no blade, whatsoever, huh?"

"Been there, done that. Jenos and I went through the same phase you are going through now. Your zanpakuto will show its true self once you learn its name."

The middle brunet sighed once again. "Talk about déjà vu", he muttered.

"You said something?"

Heartnet shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

They heard a grunt from behind. They turned to see their other friend having trouble balancing each book in place.

"...It better be worth it", the tallest brunet said with another grunt, "If I'm waiting for a couple of years just to have my zanpakuto talk to me, then it better be worth it."

Lin smirked. "Well, the zanpakuto is a weapon manifested from the wielder's soul. So if you have an unagreeable moment, you only need to think you are disagreeing with yourself."

Train chuckled at the joke while Jenos pouted. "Oh, hardy har har. I'm laughing on the inside."

"Now chop, chop." Lin clapped his hands. "Pick up the pace, Jenos Hazard. History class is about to begin and I don't want to miss it."

"Easy for you to say when you're not carrying both our textbooks in the morning. Can't you help me? It'll be a lot easier if we all carry equal weight."

"You lost the bet, Jenos. Now you must pay the price."

The amber-eyed brunet glanced at his two new friends. "I can't believe you two made a ridiculous bet." Yes, on their way to Soul Society History 101, Lin told Train about the bet. Train laughed so hard at how Jenos was able to get everything right except the gender. The former Number VII tried his best not to pay attention to the story and focused more on carrying the books. "It's amazing how you are able to describe me perfectly. Were you thinking about your dream girl? I'm sorry to say this, man, but you're going to have to deal with me instead." Train grinned.

"Shut up, Black Cat. Is someone going to help me or not? 'Cause I don't want to waste any more time slowing down."

"Oh, come on, Lin. It wouldn't hurt to help him out", Train spoke. "If we each grab some items then we can make it there in no time. What do you say?"

Lin brushed his hand through his black bangs. "Fine, whatever. Let's get it over and done with."

Both boys grabbed a few books from Jenos and continued walking in a slightly fast pace. Halfway to their destination, they spotted a male student running toward them. Jenos grinned at the newcomer. The poor guy was panting and wheezing when he approached them. When his breathing finally calm and steady, Train was able to get a good look at his appearance. The student was a boy who looks around in his teenage years with black shaggy hair, pale skin, and blue eyes behind silver square glasses.

"Hey, Dimitri", said Jenos. " I always thought you would be the first one in History class since you love learning about something new."

"There is a good reason I ran to find you, Jenos", the now named boy, Dimitri, said.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A POP QUIZ?!" Hazard yelled as he dropped the books he was carrying almost missing Train's foot by an inch. It was a good thing the said brunet was able to move back a bit before it happens. "I'M NOT READY FOR ONE!"

"No, you womanizing buffoon! We are having a new teacher!"

Surprisingly, Lin stared at Dimitri. "We do? But the academy started a week ago. This is highly peculiar."

"What's so peculiar about a new teacher?" Train finally asked.

The boy turned his gaze at the brunet. "Ah, the new student everyone is talking about."

The amber-eyed man blinked. "Everyone talks about me?"

"Yes. Ever since you destroyed parts of our schoolyard and managed to pass your late entrance exam, the student kept spreading the news nonstop. You're famous before your day even gets started."

Heartnet raised an eyebrow. "News flash: I didn't destroy the area. I was dodging Creed's destructive attacks. Try getting your facts straight before meeting someone new."

Xiaoli put his hand on Train's shoulder. "Forgive Dimitri. He tends to pick up random gossip wherever he goes."

The teenage boy took out his glasses and examined them like he was making sure it was clear. "Not every gossip only those that interest me." He puts his glasses back on. "Anyway, I must apologize though. I didn't mean to offend you."

Soon after, Train relaxed. He felt Lin's hand removed from his shoulder. "I guess it's okay. You just heard wrong."

The blue-eyed student let out his hand. "My name is Dimitri Hawkins: Inside Listener of the Spiritual Arts Academy."

The brunet took his greeting hand and shook it. "Train Heartnet. Nice to meet you."

"Back to the main topic, please", the long-haired brunet (Lin) said. "I mean this doesn't make sense. The only excuse I can think of is a sick day."

"I heard Headmaster Ukitake switched a lot of teachers from advanced first years to regular freshmen classes. No one knows who they are, but counting from how many times I listened to the same rumor I must say our comrades are very eager to meet them." Dimitri pushed his glasses up a bit with his index finger.

"Do you have at least some idea who they might be?" the former Number VII asked as he picks up the books he dropped.

"I only hear rumors and gossips; not personal discussions. I do have boundaries."

Hazard chuckled. "Funny, I thought it was your job."

"I thought your job is being a player."

Jenos gasped dramatically. "I object to your opinion! My one and  **only**  true love are Rinslet Walker. The only woman who stole my heart."

Train grinned. "Perhaps along with your wallet."

"Certainly not. My beautiful thief would never do such a ridiculous child's play!"

"Why? After all, she is a thief."

"Because she was too busy admiring my dazzling personality." Jenos flashed his famous prince charming smile. If not hallucinating, you can see a glint of sunlight streaming from his teeth.

"Why don't you and your 'dazzling personality' return to reality?" said Dimitri, "We have a class to attend." The boy went off followed by the two arguing brunets yelling about carrying extra baggage. The three didn't notice the last brunet was deep in thought.

'A new teacher? And on the same day, I attend here?', he thought. 'This seems too coincidental to be an ordinary day.'

" _I agree with you_ ", he heard his zanpakuto say, " _It would seem the Captains set up a couple of their covert officers to watch over you._ "

'Am I that untrustworthy? They make it sound like I'm some kind of criminal.'

" _It is not what it seems. They are only concern about your ability in creating forms from reishi._ "

'How is creating forms a bad thing? It's not like I can use it to destroy their world... can I?'

" _...It is highly a possibility..._ "

Train silently gasped before narrowing his eyes. 'I don't...'

" _I understand if you don't believe me. I did say it's a creator is born there is a destructor as well. So far, you have not carried out anything about their horror._ "

'Good. I want to keep it that way.'

"Hey, Black Cat! Pick up the pace! You don't want to hear a long speech about how tardy you are, do you?" Jenos yelled causing the former Number XIII to return back from reality. "Because trust me when I say it's a preview of today's lesson."

"I'm coming! I'll be right there!" the topaz-eyed male yelled. 'I guess I have to see the mystery professors with my own eyes.'

He didn't hear any retort from the cat-dragon hybrid so he took the silent treatment as an agreement and ran to catch up with his other three classmates. He continues to ponder who are the new teachers the Headmaster requested for the freshmen advance classes.

~BCR~

Before the late class bell rang, the four men enter their history class. Many students were either talking to one another or preparing for today's lesson or just dazing off as if they didn't get enough beauty rest.

The classroom well organized. The long tables were neatly polished showing the lit brightness from the wood. The steps beside the tables were swept, not a speck of dirt was on the floor. The large desk in front waits for the late professor to arrive.

"Yes! They're not here, which means there's still a chance to study for that pop quiz!" Jenos exclaimed.

Dimitri growled. "For the last time, there's no POP QUIZ!"

The former Number VII rubbed his ear. "Geez, kid. You don't have to shout. We're in class, where's your respect?"

The boy ground his teeth in anger. How can anyone stand this idiot?

In the background, the other two brunets were laughing quietly seeing how amusing it was before them. Every female student looked at the entrance where the four students made their appearance. Jenos put on his charming smile for the women.

"Sorry to disturb you, ladies. Please go on with your discussions", he said. Suddenly, every girl in the classroom came rushing down toward Jenos. "Ladies, ladies. There's enough of me to go around." What he didn't expect was for the women to go past him... and dogpiled on Train! Before it happens, Lin took a step away from the havoc. "Hey, what the hell happened?"

"I think you've been outvoted by our friend", Lin replied.

"It's not fair! Train's been here for a couple of minutes and now he's more popular than me! What kind of cruel world we live in?"

"It's called Soul Society and stop being dramatic. You're embarrassing yourself by the hour. Besides, it's only our first year."

Dimitri interrupted their little squabble. "Um, should we do something? They're suffocating him."

"Don't worry", Jenos reassured him, "we just need to find his bandaged arm. When we first saw him, he was practically part mummy."

"Now is not the time to be telling jokes", said Lin.

"WILL YOU GUYS HELP ME?!" yelled Train.

"Hang in there!" Jenos reassured him. "We're coming to get you!" He looked at his two companions. "Anyone got a plan?"

Their answer was a simple sigh.

Meanwhile, in the crowded area of girls, poor Train tried his best to get out of there. He tried going over and under, but it was no use. Before he once again calls for help, he felt a tug from his back shirt collar and pulled him out of his predicament.

After being tugged, he noticed how silent the classroom suddenly became. Not even a whisper was heard. The brunet became confused. Why would anyone be quiet around Jenos?

Wait.

The one who helped him was Jenos, right? Right?

Heartnet noticed the expression on Hazard's face, including Xiaoli's and Dimitri's. If neither of them gave him assistance then who did?

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. The person who saved him from his newly fan girls was in shinigami robes, wore wooden shoulder armor and gloves. However, this is not an average-looking human shinigami. It was a wolf! His fur is light brown like his gloves. Yep, it the same man, or rather wolfman from the captains' meeting. Why was a captain here in this class; in this school no less?

The captain slowly released Train when his feet were firmly planted on the floor. The amber-eyed brunet stared at the man. His eyes showed questions and demands for answers.

"All right, everyone. It's time to start today's lesson", said Wolfman. The students went to their seats. Each students murmuring and whispering out questions to one another.

Lin grabbed Train's arm and guided him up the steps to the middle area. Dimitri went to his own seat while Jenos followed his two friends with the many objects in hand.

All three sat down with Lin, Train, and Jenos sitting in the middle area of their class' seats.

"My name is Sanji Komamura", the captain introduced, "and I'll be your new Soul Society History teacher for the rest of this year. As you can already see, I wear a white haori indicating of my role as one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. While I am teaching, I expect your full attention. There will not be sleeping, talking, eating, and vice versa. I do not want to see a simple food or drink in this class. If you follow these rules then you might be able to pass my class. Who's to say, there might be future squad seven subordinates in here. Any questions?"

Many hands were raised, but one voice said, "Why is a captain teaching freshmen like us? Shouldn't you be with the sixth year students instead?"

Komamura sighed. "Another thing is I do not tolerate those who do not raise their hands." Train heard the student gulped in silent. "However, I will let this go just once today. Also, my reason for being here is for my business only. With that aside, let us begin." He opened a textbook as did the rest of the students, except Train.

As the wolf captain started his lesson, Train couldn't help but let his eyes drop. He knew taking a history class would be a bad idea. Lectures are boring! He can let his head down on the table if he wanted to unless he wants to get noticed by the captain. He needs to do something and fast; otherwise, he can start being acquainted with having his arms as a pillow.

'How long does this class?' Heartnet thought as he rests his chin on his hand. He took out his schedule and frowned at the difference between the class time for now to the next one. Sixty minutes. A whole hour to listen to all this junk about the past. 'I'd rather go against Creed than stay here waiting for my butt to be numb.' His eyes began to drop. 'Maybe, just maybe. I can take a five-minute nap…' With that, he fell asleep with his head resting on top of his arms.

~BCR~

Train Heartnet opened his eyes to see, once again, the bright full moon of his Inner World. He sighed. He was lying on the red rose field simply staring up at the sky.

He caught a glimpse of white from the side. He turned his head to the right to see the twin entwined roses. He noticed something he has not seen before. The smallest violet rose has some red tinted with the color.

"That's weird…" he said. "...Why are you changing? Do you represent someone I know, or are you in the season?" He chuckled at his statement. "Who am I in love with?" He stared at the flowers in wonder his entire moment there. He didn't seem to notice the cat-dragon hybrid watching him from afar. She shook her head as she silently sighed at her partner's oblivious nature.

~BCR~

Back in the classroom, Komamura continued explaining about the past captains. Lin was enthralled as Jenos was busy doodling in his textbook pretending to take notes of today's lecture. He noticed Train already fell asleep snoring silently throughout the last few minutes. Before he went back to doodling, Jenos sensed a hint of reiatsu leaking out somewhere close by. He glanced side-to-side, and behind and forward. It was not in either of those places. The students were all paying attention. None of them seem to be the one out of control.

The leaked reiatsu grew stronger. He looked to the one person right next to him. The one person who wasn't paying attention because he's taking a nap.

Jenos' eyes widened. 'Is Train responsible for leaking his spiritual pressure? My God. It's so small, but it's powerful. He wasn't like this when we met him again. Now that I think about it... I hardly felt anything coming from him. It was as neutral as regular souls. Was he containing his own strength without realizing it? Or was he aware of it and use every bit of strength just to mask his presence?'

Whatever the answer may be, Heartnet's reiatsu grew even more by the second. Jenos saw Lin silently gasped at the intense pressure. Soon, half of the students began to get agitated. Then, Captain Komamura's ears twitched. Both Lin and Jenos started to panic.

Lin looked at Jenos. 'Do something', he mouthed.

The former Number VII thought of one thing he can do. Unfortunately, he knew Train is not going to be pleased in the aftermath.

'Sorry, Black Cat.' Using his leg, he tilted the chair leg up far back that Train lost his balance and fell. The fall immediately woke up the sleeping 'cat' and the heavy pressure disappeared. Heartnet stood up gasping erratically. The whole classroom echoed with laughter.

The wolf captain closed the book and glared at Heartnet. "Why did you fell from your seat?"

"Ugh... huh?" Train asked innocently.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Mr. Heartnet. Answer my question or be excuse out of here. Take your pick."

Train rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand. All eyes were on him. 'What am I going to say?'

"Uh, sir," said a voice beside Train's left.

"Hands raise, Mr..."

"Lin Xioa Li, Captain", the long-haired brunet said. "And my hand was raised."

"Ah, yes. What is your question?"

"It is more of a statement than a question."

"...Go on."

"You see since you realized Heartnet does not have a textbook, he tends to let his mind wander imagining himself in the past of your magnificent stories."

"And what makes you think I would insist on believing your white lie?"

"Train is a good listening... in his own way. He shows it in a different manner."

Before Komamura could reply, the bell rang and students went to backing up their things.

"For homework, I want you all to read chapter three and write a two paragraph summary by tomorrow", the captain called. Some students groaned.

As students packed up and leave, Train said to Lin, "Thanks for the backup."

Lin gave him a grin. "You owe me one, as well as Jenos." The amber-eyed male raised an eyebrow. "He was the one who woke you up before Captain Komomura could catch you."

As the three went to leave the classroom, Train's eyes met Sanji's. It was a brief staring competition until the spiky brunet passed him.

Train stretched his back after leaving the classroom. "I never thought I would ever get out of there. It was torture!"

"How could it be torturous if you were sleeping throughout the hour?" Lin mumbled.

Train ignored him. "So, what's next?" He took out his schedule. "Kido is our next class. Let's go!"

"Someone's enthusiastic."

Train looked at the long-haired male. "What? The farther away from History class the better. I don't even want to go back in there." He walked away.

Lin smirked. "You do know you have to take it every day, right?"

Train slumped his shoulders. "Damn", he muttered.

The entire conversation Jenos not once spoke. He was deep in thought. Questions swarmed inside his head. He didn't hear his two friends calling his name until Lin touched his shoulder did he respond by jolting up from his touch.

"Are you okay?" the former Number X said to him. "You haven't said a word since we got out."

Jenos decided to voice his concern instead of holding it in. "Don't you think it's a bit strange for a change in teachers the same day Train entered the academy?"

Train froze.

"Then there's the fact when we first saw him we didn't sense any reiatsu. And when he fell asleep, Train released his rieatsu unconsciously. It was small, but half the class was getting uncomfortable. If I didn't do anything back there, that captain would've interrogated him."

"Or was he expecting Train to do something like that?" Lin said with more curiosity in his tone. "You might be on to something, though."

The oldest male looked at the former infamous assassin. "How close am I to the truth? If it's not, then why are you here?"

Train looked away. "I can't tell you..."

"And why the hell not?!" Jenos yelled. "Aren't we friends?!"

"Of course we are... it's that... if I do tell you... then you might be in danger of getting your mind wiped or perhaps forced into silence. I don't know which is first."

The three of them stayed silent, until Train continued, "I will tell you this, though: Captain Komamura is here to watch me and I think he's not the only one."

"You mean..." Jenos paused, "... they know about Chronos...?"

Train shook his head. "I don't know, but it's much more than me being Black Cat."

"You don't think they're bringing more captains here, do they?" Lin asked.

The amber-eyed male shrugged. "If they brought one captain here, who's to say they brought more."

Jenos whistled. "Are you sure it's not about Black Cat? I mean you're good, but even you can't stand up against a group of experienced captain-level shinigami."

"They're not here to fight me; they're here to watch me."

"And you're not going to tell us why?"

Heartnet closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could."

Jenos walked by him with a humph. "Whatever. Some friend you are."

"Don't worry". Lin reassured his distressed friend. "He needs some time to piece together this news. When we were alive, we were on different sides. Now, since we're in the same year and were once in Chronos, Jenos views it as some sort of bond between us. It's silly, I know. But it's better to talk to those you know than expect a chance to talk to strangers."

"Lin", Train began, "I do want to tell you guys, I absolutely do. But-"

"I know", he interrupted. "There might be listeners without our knowledge. Jenos will figure out eventually. Like around lunch hour, maybe sooner. He's not much of a moron than you and I thought."

With that, Lin followed the depressed male as Train followed the both of them to their next class.

~BCR~

At the hallway, a pair of footsteps echoed. One was Renji Abarai and the other was Byakuya Kuchiki. They were on their way to the first-year advance kido classroom. (Wow, that's a mouthful.) As they walked, Captain Kuchiki gave his lieutenant orders for his absence, such as paperwork and observing the subordinates while they're training, etc.

Once they were in front of the classroom, Renji said, "Captain, I must ask and I am sorry if it's overlaying my boundaries, but is it necessary to become a teacher just to keep an eye on one soul?"

Byakuya looked at him. "That one soul has the power to create and/or destroy spirit particles. That kind of power can put Soul Society in jeopardy. Do not underestimate him."

Renji rubbed his neck. "I'm just saying, Captain. He seems to be in control."

The captain of squad six scoffed silently. "For now. It is time you leave, Abarai. The class is beginning to start."

The red-haired subordinate nodded and turned to leave... only to get bumped into a stack of books. The impact made the beholder dropped the books. He looked up to see a male student around in his twenties going to the floor and picking up the fallen items without even apologizing to the lieutenant. Renji was about to aid when he heard a couple of footsteps running toward them. He looked up to see Train and another young male running in the halls.

"Do not run in the hallway", Byakuya told them as if he's scolding children. His voice surprised the two as they came to a stop beside their friend. Train crossed his arms.

"Since when did the academy hire a captain as a hall monitor?" he asked.

Byakuya gave Train a hard glare before entering the classroom. Renji looked back at him.

"You are treading on thin ice, Heartnet", he warned.

"I'm not starting anything", Heartnet said simply. "He's the one who keeps giving me the death glare when we first met because I was staring at his noodle headress."

"It's not called a noodle headdress, Train!" The brunet only rolled his eyes. Jenos scoffed as he walked by them.

"Look at that. Train made a new friend. Someone else to not tell about his issue." The former Number VII went inside the classroom.

"Don't mind him", Lin reassured the lieutenant. "He's concerned about a small argument we had before coming here." He smiled. "Nothing to worry about at all." He then went to follow Jenos inside.

"'Nothing to worry about' my ass!" Train said. "Lin is just as curious as Jenos."

"...You know them?" Train looked at the tattoo-clad man.

"When I was alive? Yeah. Somewhat", he said. "But we weren't exactly buddy-buddy back then."

"So, they were acquaintances?"

"Let's just say we weren't always fighting side-by-side."

It became quiet in the hallway. So quiet, in fact, you can hear the loudest sound of the smallest object.

"Did you tell them... about your power?"

Train let his hand through his messy hair. "No, and that's my problem right there." He stared at the ground in thought. "I do want to tell them. I absolutely do, but I can't risk the outcome afterward. Just thinking about it is driving me insane." He looked at the older male. "Anyway, Lin and Jenos aren't idiots just to let you know. They have a clue what's going on, but not the reason."

Abarai only nodded and walked in the other direction. He stopped a few feet away in hearing range. "You're in control of your power, right?"

Train blinked. "I don't know. Maybe I guess."

Renji nodded in understanding. "When you're ready, it's your decision if your friends are worth letting out your secret." And with that, he walked away.

The lonely 'feline' let the words sink into his skull. Then, he went inside the classroom along with his friends. The classroom is more of an open area where target are spread out around the yard. Byakuya Kuchiki stood before them, introducing himself before the bell rang.

'This guy doesn't waste time in waiting', he thought as he stood beside Lin.

"Today, we are going to work on Hado #31. Shakkahou", Kuchiki said to the first-years. "By reciting the incantation and concentrating on your spirit energy, you can form the destructive spell. You can use this period to practice this spell as I take attendance." He walked away to leave the students to their task.

"Alright!" Jenos yelled enthusiastically. "I'm going to complete the Shakkahou, and I'm going to do it without the incantation."

Lin scoffed. "And you still won't be able to carry out the task. You have to use the incantation, otherwise, the only thing you'll get is a dud."

"It wasn't my fault! You were distracting me!" Jenos defended.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. I distracted you by not saying a word as I stood behind you, waiting patiently. I must be a terrible friend."

Jenos ignored him as he came up a few feet away from the bulls-eye target. He put both hands up and yelled, "HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!" Nothing came out from his hands. He waited. Then, he waited a little longer. Nothing, until a small speck of light, came out from his hands. Those nearby chuckled at his failure. "DAMN IT!" he yelled to the sky. Every student looked at him, especially Captain Kuchiki.

"No yelling", the noble captain said. "I want to hear incantations, nothing else, Mr…"

"Jenos Hazard."

"Mr. Hazard. I do not tolerate idiocy while I am here." He continues to announce names as he sees the students skills.

"Is it possible to switch classes?" Jenos asked quietly to Lin.

The said male shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Hey", Train called, gaining both of their attention. "What's so great about incantations? Creed said there are spells that don't need them."

"He right about that; however, even if they don't have incantations, you still need to concentrate on your spiritual energy to release the kido. It's not as difficult as it sounds, though. It requires a lot of focus and dedication.

"Incantations, however, are like wheels on a tricycle. The more time you practice the better you'll get, and soon, who can use many kido without incantations. That is a master."

"Wow", Train mused. "That's a lot to take in."

"I'll show you how the proper way to use hado #31." Lin went pass Jenos and did the same place as the first. "Jenos position is correct, but it was that he wasn't concentrating on his spiritual energy was his downfall." He closed his eyes. Concentrate on finding your energy and let your energy flow through your hands. Once you felt it in the palm of your hands, you say the incantation." Train felt an aura surrounding Lin as he recited the incantation by heart. " _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!"_  A ball of fire shot out from his palm and blasted the target on the edges like a fiery beast ate a piece of the hardwood as a snack.

Lin sighed in disappointment. "My only concern is my aim. It needs to be improved."

Train, and including everyone, stood there in awe at the only first-year who cast a successful kido. The men became jealous of his skills, while the females personally thinking up a pal of getting Lin to become their private tutors.

"What is your name?" Xioa Li turned around to see Captain Kuchiki standing a couple of inches away from him, staring at the burned target.

"Lin Xiao Li, Captain." He bowed in respect.

"There might be a future for you at squad six." The noble turned his back at the three students as he went back to his usual business.

Jenos whistled. "It's not every day a captain gives out a compliment, especially a noble like him."

The former Number X smiled and looked at Train. "Now it's your turn. It's okay if you fail on your first try. No one can be a master in a one."

'Basically, it's like the same principle as my power', Heartnet thought logically. 'This might be easy to do.'

He walked up to the target next to the missed one. He did the same position, but he paused. He gave Lin an apologetic look.

"Um..." Train uttered out, "What was the incantation again?"

Jenos shook his head in disbelief while Lin went beside Train's side.

"Positions, please." Train did as instructed. "Now repeat after me:  _Ye lord_..."

" _Ye lord!_ "

"... _Mask of blood and flesh_..."

"... _Mask of blood and flesh_..."

"... _all creation, flutter of wings_..."

"... _all creation, flutter of wings_..."

"... _ye who bears the name of Man!_ "

"... _ye who bears the name of Man!_ "

" _Inferno and pandemonium_..."

" _Inferno and pandemonium_..."

"... _the sea barrier surges, march on to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party!_ "

"... _the sea barrier surges, march on to the Mad_ -!" Train stopped himself. He glared at Lin who was standing there, giving an innocent smile. He looked at Jenos' shoulders quivering and his hand covering his mouth. The said man was holding onto his laughter. "Come on, guys. I'm trying to learn something here."

"Sorry. I tried to brighten up the mood around us." Lin went back to being casual. "Since I know you know the incantation, try giving it a try without my help."

The amber-eyed man nodded. He took a deep breath and took his positions. Then, he closed his eyes. For the first time, he was able to sense his own reishi flowing through his body. He focused his reishi to his hands. The flow of his power was fascinating. Sure it was the same principle as creating forms of reishi, but he never let it touch his palm. He can feel the reishi tickling in his fingertips.

It was time to cast the destructive spell.

" _Ye lord!_ " he recited. " _Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ " As he was reciting the incantation, students and Captain Kuchiki, saw Train's spiritual pressure surrounding his body. It was a dark blue color like his uniform. His reiatsu sky-rocketed around the area. The pressure was so impacted, all the first years were having a hard time standing their ground. The same result occurred with Lin and Jenos. A fireball appeared on his palms and it got bigger throughout the chant. When he opened his eyes, there was a tint of blue reishi as he chanted: " _HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!_ "

Train released the big fireball. The force came out so suddenly, an invisible pull brought him back only to be hit against both of his friends. With the extra weight brought onto them, the three of them fell down to the hard ground. Everything was covered in smoke. A lot of coughing was heard around the courtyard.

As the smoke began to disappear, it gave a clear image of the three first-year students covered in smut of cinders with swirls in their eyes.

"Maybe you should work on your release before casting the kido", Lin suggested.

"I think your right", Train agreed.

"Mommy, can you tell me the story of Gary Had a Baby Iguana?" Jenos asked in mid-confusion.

Byakuya covered his face with the sleeve of his robe. He looked at the courtyard as it came more into a clear view. His eyes widened. Train's bulls-eye target was completely disintegrated. Not just the target, but the blast went through the next three walls. This man, Train Heartnet,  **is**  a ticking time bomb ready to explode given at any minute.

A groan got him back into reality. The noble went up the three freshmen as Train got up from lying on his back. Train looked up to see the stern-eyed captain before him, half-covered in soot.

Heartnet gave him a simple grin. "So... did I pass?"

Instead of answering him, Byakuya announced, "Since the courtyard is now a mess, the class is canceled for the day." Many students cheered. "However, for homework, I expect you all to memorize the incantation for Shakkahou." The students then groaned. He looked down at the amber-eyed brunet with a hard glare. "I expect you to be in control of your  _ **ability**_  the next we meet, Mr. Heartnet. Otherwise, you would have to endure meditating every time you come to my class. Do I make myself clear?"

The glare has no effect on Train, whatsoever. "Crystal."

The noble captain walked away from the small ground. Soon after, Lin rose up, sitting up straight with a groan as he massaged the bump on his head from the fall. Lin saw the large hole where Train's target once stood.

"Dear Lord!" he yelled, "I told you to focus on your energy, not let it out all at once!"

Heartnet shrugged. "This is my first shot at kido. I don't know about you, but I say it's a job done for me."

Jenos got up as well and had the same reaction as Xiao Li. "Damn. I feel sorry for the sore loser who has to clean up this mess."

Train got up. "Let's hope it's not us." He dusted the soot from his clothes. "looks like I need a new uniform."

"There's no way I'm cleaning up your mess." Hazard already got Lin's books and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey", Train yelled as he followed suit. He caught up to him when he put his hand on the upset man. "Will you stop being a jackass?! It's not my fault I can't tell you shit!"

"Maybe it's best not to be friends with being an unlucky person, such as yourself. You know how it is. Seven and eleven are like two sides of a coin, or yin and yang. Don't want to overlap the other, right?"

" **JENOS**!" Lin yelled.

Train sighed. "You know what? I'm going to my room. Maybe I can catch a few Zs and a change of clothes before next class. See you later." He walked away from the two men before any of them could say a word.

Lin glared at Jenos as he put his hands on his hips. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What?"

"You're pushing our friend away that's what! Why are you being a bastard all of a sudden?"

"Aren't you a little suspicious about Train's arrival? The captains' new positions? Train's surprising amount of spiritual pressure? Anything?" Jenos exclaimed.

"Of course I'm suspicious", Lin said softly. "But this is Train's concern. I know he wants to tell us, but, unlike you, he's being smart about it."

Jenos glared. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean if there are captains watching over Train, who's to say more of them are surrounding this academy. Watching our every move, and listening to every conversation we make. He's being careful. He's in a different domain with new rules. He needs a place where he doesn't have to look behind his shoulder every second."

"Hmm... maybe we should discuss this with the others." Lin looked at him. "After all, we never told him about our 'club'."

~BCR~

On his way to his room, Train heard a conversation up ahead. He didn't want to be a part of it; however, he heard one of them mention his name. Sighing to himself, he decided to eavesdrop for a minute or two. When he arrived at a corner, which on the other side was where the hushed meeting being placed, Train pressed his back against the wall and listened quietly.

On the other side, the captains-Shunsui, Byakuya, Jushiro, Kenpachi, and Sanji-were discussing their notes on Train Heartnet. Kenpachi wondered what the hell was he doing here, wasting his time with these guys when he could find himself a challenge. Unfortunately, he was hoping to fight the first year student himself.

"I continue to not see why he is powerful", said the wolfman captain; "He slept through my lecture as if it's naptime for him."

"He is a living weapon", Byakuya said bluntly. "He is as unfortunate as his tattoo. His reiatsu peaked during Kido class. His kido not only destroyed the academy's wall and target, but he also destroyed three walls beyond this location."

" **WHAT**?! Yelled Kenpachi. "This is what happens when I decided to come here later than expected. "I would've used that moment to see how strong he is."

"You should do it on your own time, Zaraki. One chaos is bad enough. Having more than two is a disaster."

The eleventh captain glared at the noble. "What are you trying to say, Princess?"

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. "We are protecting the balance of our world by not destroying it. If you were to encounter Heartnet in his blossoming state you could jeopardize many souls, including yourself. However, if you want to kill yourself for the sake of the thrill, be my guest."

"How about we fight right here, right now?" Kenpachi reached his sword in temptation. Byakuya simply stared at him with no emotion, yet his hand was twitching to get his own blade out.

"Come now, you two", ushered Jushiro. "This is only his first day here. No one is perfect on the first try when trying something new and violence isn't going to us anywhere, either."

Shunsui tipped his hat up a bit. "You never know what that kid can do. He might surprise us with his skills."

Kenpachi scoffed. "He better. If he's a weak ass punk, then I will just be wasting my time being excited about nothing."

"Well, well, well. I didn't imagine I would be finding you lot here." They turned to see Mayuri Kurosutchi walking up to them. The sunlight beamed from his teeth giving the illusion of having his teeth even yellower than before.

"Great. Who invited the Freakshow?"

Even if the comment was an insult, squad twelve's captain's smile never faltered. "Jest all you want, you barbarian. I, on the other hand, have very interesting information about Train Heartnet. I was hoping Captain Hitsugaya would be among you…" Train cringed at both the information part and Toshiro's name being said. "…but he is not. Oh well." He turned to leave.

"And why not share your information with us, Captain Kurosutchi", Sanji said looking forward to hearing what the psychotic captain have to say.

If possible, Mayuri's smile got even wider. "If you insist. I have done a little research on his background. From what Hitsugaya said about him is true. He was a bounty hunter, a Sweeper so to speak…"

Zaraki cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah. We were there when it happened. Even I remember that day and it was only yesterday. Why should I be interested in something I already know about?"

Mayuri playfully sighed. "A barbarian true to his words, until the very end."

Zaraki growled until Jushiro put his hand on the angry captain's shoulder. "You were saying, Mayuri."

"Ah yes! You see, there are some things not even the bratty captain himself know about his new friend. Something most humans have in common: loss of a family at a young age, being adopted, then became an orphan again, took a job for a couple years, quit, then became a Sweeper." He looked at the captains. Their expressions were telling him to get to the point. To him, it was nearly laughable. "Therefore, while I was doing my job, I had Nemu go to the living world to gather information about the tattoo. She came back with fascinating news indeed." His smile still pasted to his face. "Have you ever heard of an organization called Chronos?"

When he heard no answer, he continues, "As expected. Chronos is, as I already mentioned, an organization where there are a number of members worked hard to reach their goal of "securing and maintaining peace". It makes me wonder if they are viewing it the wrong. The information I was given stated there are four ranks in Chronos:

"The lowest is the Chronos Soldiers. They're an only regular soldier, not at all what I had in mind. Then, are the Erasers. Those are assassins who served in Chronos. There are stronger than the Soldiers: however, not strong enough. Next, are the Numbers or Time Guardians. These assassins who kill various targets in the name of Chronos. The Chronos is like a clock consists of twelve numbers. Last, and simply not least, are the Council of Elders or Elder Statesmen. They are only three elders who believe they are all wise-knowing and all..."

"And what does this have to do with Train Heartnet?" asked Captain Ukitake.

The wicked captain grinned. "It has everything to do with him. I let Nemu investigate his tattoo. There is only one group where he was once worked. His old job... was being part of the Chronos Numbers."

It was silent between the captains, even Train was silent himself. How can someone know about it in a short amount of time?

"I don't believe you", said Zaraki, disbelieving on what he heard. "You said so yourself: "The Chronos Numbers has twelve members." Last I checked, his mark is thirteen. I may not be the smartest person, but I know a clock only has twelve numbers. Unless there's a reason why he's the thirteenth member, I'm not interested." The brute captain turned to leave.

"I guess you don't want to hear about the Black Cat", insisted Mayuri.

Kenpachi stopped. "Is there a point coming along before I get bored with your talking?"

"Yes, and it does involve Black Cat." The spiky-haired man stood his ground, waiting for the scientist captain to continue. "The Black Cat was not only the thirteenth member, but he is more of a special case. He is their best assassin who followed orders like a loyal dog, killing his targets without fail. Sending bad luck to his victims with his gun. A cold-hearted man with no intention of showing emotions." He looked at Byakuya. "You would've gotten along well with him, Kuchiki." He pointed his long fingernail at each captain. "And he never misses a target." When he pointed to Zaraki, pulled the trigger of his invisible gun. "He was Number XIII."

"You're telling us that man was an assassin named Black Cat because of his tattoo?" asked Komomura.

"That is exactly what I meant."

"Not to sound like a nonbeliever", said Captain Kyoraku, "but where's the proof? Did your research said anything on his appearance? His age? How about his weapon?"

Mayuri sighed. "Alas, there wasn't an image on his profile. All it said was he died after quitting the organization. It didn't even say anything about his real name either."

"And here I thought Train would be a worthy opponent", said Kenpachi, hiding his disappointment with a growl.

"He might be. Black Cat's file mentioned him having immense speed and agility. His senses are sharper than a regular human and with excellent marksmanship. He could be Black Cat or could be not. I wonder..." Kurosutshi said with a playful sigh. "Now that is a worthy specimen."

Train felt a sudden chill running down his spine.

Sanji sniffed the air. "There's a student nearby. I'm not certain who they are, but they are not far and I smell a hint of... smoke?"

Byakuya noticed movement around the corner. He touched his zanpakuto as he shunpo to the area. When he got there, he quickly unsheathed Senbonzakura in a blink of an eye. To his dismay, no one was there. The noble sheathed his weapon back to its scabbard. He took one last look at the area. Nothing, but an open area of the cherry blossom trees on the courtyard.

"Is something the matter, Byakuya?" Jushiro asked in concern.

"It was nothing at all. It was only my imagination."

"Imbeciles!" exclaimed the insane captain of squad twelve. "We are in an academy. There are bound to be students everywhere around here."

"Nevertheless, we should discuss this more in my office. Shall we?" The captains followed the sickly man, leaving behind the eavesdropper in peace.

When he realized he's finally alone, Train came down from the tall sakura tree with a few petals sticking to his clothes and hair.

"I knew I never like that captain from the beginning", he said as he dusted himself from the petals and leaves. He gave his hair a hard shake before straightening himself. "I should give him a piece of my mind." He was about to imitate his pistol with his reishi until his zanpakuto whispered in his ear.

" _You know you can't do anything about it_ ", she reassured him.

Train sighed. 'I know. I hate that I can just sit back and let this happen. It irritates me!'

" _I know. Your frustration is affecting your Inner World. The roses are wilting away. They can sense your inner turmoil. Please calm down and think logically._ "

He took a deep breath. 'So, what am I going to do?'

" _The one thing you can do. Act ignorant and go on with your day._ "

Train was close to the object, but deep down he knew she was right. With a last sigh, he walked to find his room for a change of clothes and to piece together what happens today. And it's not even close to the afternoon.

**End of chapter 12**


	13. Lunch is for Gathering, Not for Food Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun food fight at Shinsou Academy.

**Train's POV**

The day goes on faster than I can imagine. With a nice good shower and a new set of clothes, it gives me time to think about what happened in the last few hours. So far... I've seen familiar faces of both from the living world and my time in the captains' meeting, getting over a boring day of history class, visiting my inner world  **during**  history class, sabotaged a training ground during kido class (which I need to remind myself of finding a way to clean up my mess), all while keeping a secret from everyone, including my friends... my afterlife is thrilling, isn't it? Why does these sort of things only happen to me? All I ask is to be forgiven and rest in peace; unfortunately for me, I opened a new door to another adventure, one where I never thought of being apart of.

This time I was given a gift in my afterlife, the gift to materialize living or non-living by using my reishi (spiritual particles). I questioned how I can have a large amount of it and not seem to exhaust myself. Maybe I should ask Lin if he knows anything about reishi amount on a soul.

Anyway, back on top topic, I don't understand why it had to be me. I could be a regular spirit without worrying about every obstacle in my way; but, no, I have this secret weighing on my shoulders. Believe me when I say this  _secret_ is driving me crazy. If I say even a peep of my powers to a stranger or someone I know, I could be executed on the spot!

Though... as I much as I hate to admit it... it could be the right thing. I mean... if I can create forms and materials from reishi, who knows what else I'm capable of. Maybe that Kuchiki guy has a point. For all I know... I could be a spiritual time bomb waiting to explode at any given moment.

…

...Yeah... I need to think about something else...

As I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling of my room, I imagined my afterlife would be like without these accursed powers. I could be like any other souls at the district. Running around freely as I pleased with no one telling me what to do. That's a life for me. But, thinking about those kids made me realize how hard it must be in scavenging for food. Poor kids. They died so young and yet they starve so easily... I wish there was more I can do for them...

Then, I reminisced the rest of my morning.

During my day, the other classes were… eventful. After the supposedly break time from kido, I had hohou class. From what I heard, this class is mainly about stealth, which I am extremely good at. The teacher of the class is none other than my second least favorite person: the shrewd woman herself, Soifon. Jenos wouldn't stop eye-gawking her. I rolled my eyes at the memory. After a couple minutes of his staring, he received a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Eventually, the pain made him come back to the Seireitei. Lin offered to take Jenos to the infirmary and asked if I could assist him. She stared at me analyzing to see if I was going to "pull" something until Lin convinced her he wasn't strong enough to carry our friend to the infirmary. Bless you, for having a silver tongue, Lin. It was a good thing, too, because she told the class to run for twenty minutes around the area... while she watches. If I were to stay behind or help Lin and Jenos, I picked the latter. Like that Kuchiki captain, she doesn't like me either.

At the infirmary, there was Captain Unohana with a tall woman. When I saw her badge strapped to her arm, I knew she was her lieutenant. Unohana greeted us and told her lieutenant to take care of Jenos. As Jenos was in good hands, Unohana insisted on checking my injuries. As she re-bandaged my wounds she asked how my day went so far. I explained as much as I can. I asked her why some of the captains are my teachers. She answers, "It's our orders to make sure your powers are in check." I knew it. It was so obvious that I remember I wasn't at all shock.

After all that, my friends and I decided to hang out in the hallway. I realized how tense it was between me and Jenos and I was less stress with Lin standing between us. I thought maybe it was a good time to tell them. Finally letting out the heavy weight on my shoulders. I opened my mouth... the class bell rang and went to our next class. I was pissed off on not getting out the words I wanted to say! Dammit! Why is it so frigging hard?!

At my next class, which was hakudo (hand-to-hand combat), our teacher was Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad eight. For some odd reason, he reminded me of myself; except for one small detail: he's a total flirt, especially to younger women because he tried to chase one of them as soon as she walked into class. However, his lieutenant came along to check on him... and, as soon as she saw his actions, she started beating him with her black booklet. She has pale skin; her raven hair was pinned up and wore a pair of glasses over her lavender eyes. Unfortunately, Jenos came along and put on his gentleman manner facade. The sad part was he got the same punishment as her captain. Instead of going straight to today's lecture we each had to introduce ourselves, including the lieutenant, who introduced herself as Nanao Ise.

In my fifth period class, my stomach started growling very loudly. Heck, anyone close by can hear it. I told the guys I was going to the restroom. Lin offered to give me directions to the nearest one, but I insisted that I would find it on my own. It took a couple minutes to find the nearest one, which was two corners ahead of my next classroom. I went into one of the empty stalls and closed the door behind me. My plan (to solve my hunger problem) was to materialize reishi in a form of an apple. It should be enough to hold until lunchtime where I can finish Toshiro's delicious homemade bento. As I sat down on top of the toilet's lid (I made sure there was something to prevent my butt from falling into the toilet water), I concentrate on my energy to form my apple. The next thing I knew, an apple was on top of my palm. Creating reishi materials is a lot easier than I thought. I wonder if eating my reishi would create a cycle. I create materials and later eat my reishi. Wow... that sounds weird. Feeling relieved to have a small snack, I went out of the restroom and went toward my classroom. As I took a bit from my apple while walking by an opening of the courtyard, I spotted a black cat sitting on a rail. It was staring at me with its serious, golden eyes. I went to go stroke its fur only to see it suddenly ran off. That was the first time I scare away a cat in my life. I always thought I was a real cat magnet; that I can attract any cat around me. I guess there's a start for anything. I ran to my class as soon as I heard the warning bell.

When I got there, I saw Mr. Clown Face announcing himself to the class (the classroom was like a science lab in high school). He introduced himself as Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the twelfth division. In his lesson, instead of writing down notes, he said, "to get to know a hollow, one must learn them from the inside and out." The way he said that it screams EVIL SCIENTIST. He snapped his fingers and the door slid open revealing a young woman in a shinigami uniform showing off her long legs, pulling a cart to the room. Jenos kept eye-balling her like she was the first glass of water in the Sahara desert. Lin had to slap him upside his head just to bring back our friend to reality. Kurotsuchi's assistant went by each group's table to drop off something that was lying on the tray. When she put the next tray on our table, the thing laying on it made me wish I never ate that apple. On the tray was a small, dead corpse of a hollow-version of a frog: white mask and all. (I thought I saw it twitched!) Long story short, we ended up reading whatever chapter in the textbook due to the  _sudden_  "uprising" of dead Hollow Frogs. (Jenos decides to milk the attention for saving a girl in our class.)

Yeah, exciting I know. And wasn't close to noon.

I stood up from my bed and straightened myself up to head out to the dining hall with my bento. I've been looking forward to Toshiro's cooking since morning. My mind went back to the early morning where I tackled him. I face-palmed at my idiocy. Aw, man. I don't know what came over me. I was so drawn to his eyes that I didn't notice anything around me until Ukitake came into the infirmary. My God that was embarrassing! I mean... without the interruption I wouldn't mind staring into his eyes... his eyes were really bright... they were... are... They are amazing. If I didn't know any better, I think I was about to kiss him.

I shook my head. I must be hungrier than I thought if I'm thinking of such things. It's like I'm saying I'm fallen in lo-

**Knock, knock, knock.**

I sighed. 'Must be the guys.' I went to the doorway, but I stopped before opening it. 'Actually, now that I think about, David's the only one I know who knows where my room is. Then it's obviously David.' Another knock echoed my dorm.

"I'm coming", I called as I opened the door. "I was about to go-" The moment I saw who it was, I swore I lost my air supply. The person I was thinking about was the same person who was outside my room.

"Hi", Toshiro said with a sheepish smile. Before anything else, I shut the door and went to the nearest wall. I repeatedly bang my head against the wall, thinking mentally "why me" over and over again. I stopped banging my head after the fifth hit.

Why is he hear? Doesn't he have captain responsibilities to do? I sighed. Calm down, Train. We're friends... just friends.

Friends.

...friends.

...friends...

…

...Why do I hate that word...?

...Why does the thought of me and Toshiro being friends bother me...?

**Toshiro's POV**

It was lunch period and I decided to ask Train to accompany me. I brought a canister of green tea I made before arriving at the academy. I guess I was too excited to see him eat the rest of my homemade cooking. I smiled. Yes... the two of us... alone... and underneath a cherry blossom tree... enjoying the Spring's calm atmosphere. I felt my cheeks burn. I shook my head. This is uncharacteristic and unprofessional. This is not how a captain should act! I know I've fallen, yet... it makes me wonder if I only like him because he saved my life...

If this is just a crush, I should not let it get to me! Who cares if Train has feelings for Minatsuki? They have history and chemistry.

Something Train and I don't have... Well, I'm certain my crush will go away eventually. It'll hurt, but time will heal and I'll move on.

I was able to arrive at Train's dorm, I knocked on his door three times. I grew nervous. What if he isn't in his room? He waited hours for lunch. Damn it; why didn't I think about that?! I decided to knock once more. Soft, yet loud; not too fast, or too slow. That didn't sound too eager, does it?

"I'm coming" I heard his voice. I took deep breaths, trying to act calm. Honestly, Hitsugaya, you need to compose yourself! Train Heartnet is a moderate soul... who happens to have strange powers. He is as normal as I am... without the captain's title hanging over his head. My heart hammered against my chest as the door opened revealing the brunet I have fallen for... damn it I'm doing it again! "I was just about to go-" He stared at me in a pause.

I started out with a simple "Hi". I thought it might turn into an average conversation where I "accidentally" asked him if he wanted to have lunch with me. Before I knew it, he slammed the door in my face, how rude! I was about to knock much louder when I heard noises from the other side. Was he... hitting his head against something? I don't know whether to knock again or slowly walk away. After another moment, Train came out of his room with a big red spot on the center of his forehead. I stared intensely at it until the sound of the door closing snapped me out of my mid-trance.

"Sorry about my rude gesture before. I was making sure I wasn't dreaming", he explained as he rubbed the back of his head, "and look, you're standing right here in front of me!" He let out a quick chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow. It was obviously a lie. I can just tell. "You're lying", I said bluntly.

The brunet merely shrugged as he grinned. "I would be lying if I deny your fact." Smartass... a very... handsome smartass... Stop it, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He straightened himself. "So, what brings you here in this fine afternoon?"

I might as well let his change of topic slip. I cleared my throat. "I wanted to ask you if you can have lunch with me. I saw how peaceful the courtyard looks and I thought... it's a nice area... to relax and stuff." And stuff?! How old do I sound like; nine?

Train grinned. "You're not asking me out on a date, are you?" Oh. My. Kami! Is he  _flirting_  with me? Please tell me this is all in my imagination! That I'm hallucinating to think Train finds me attractive.

I shook my head. Face reality, Hitsugaya! He'll only see you as a friend; nothing more, nothing less. I should be proud to be with him... as a friend, of course!

I scoffed with my arms crossed (I tried to hide my heated face as I looked down). "Like I would do such a thing. And even if I did ask you to go out with me - which I'm not! - then I would be out of my mind!" What the hell am I saying?!

Heartnet opened his mouth only his voice didn't come out.

"Hey!" We turned to see a dark-skinned man running up to us. He seemed to know Train.

"'Sup, David", Train greeted. "Are you running for the Olympics? You'll win the gold medal if you pick up the pace."

The said man laughed. "I can get here faster with shunpo, but I thought to myself "why not exercise for a bit?" and here I am." He looked at me and bowed. "Good afternoon, Captain. My name is David Papper."

I nodded in greeting. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division."

"Ah, a prodigy. It's a pleasure to meet a famous captain." Papper bowed again.

I saw the amber-eyed man beside me rolled his irises. "David, he's not royalty. Toshiro is an ordinary guy like us."

'Ordinary', huh? I sighed mentally. Is that how he sees me?

"Train, compare to us he fits in just fine." Papper leaned in close to Heartnet. "You're not jealous, are you?"

The brunet 'cat' glared. "Why are you here?"

Papper pushed back as he thumped his fist against his palm. "That's right! The others wanted to see you, including Saya." I flinched. "She was close to coming here herself until I told her otherwise. I was the only one who knew where you're sleeping. So, you're coming or what?"

Feeling out of place, I looked down. It's best if Train goes and visit his friends, especially Minatsuki. Obviously, I don't belong in their group. He already has friends and he doesn't need me.

"Can I bring along a plus one?" My eyes grew wide. Did he say what I think he said?

I looked back at the two men before me; one with seriousness and compassion in his golden eyes. The other holds sincere, yet his eyes show a questionable gaze.

Papper shrugged. "I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

Train's eyes looked into my own. "Because Toshiro asked me to hang out with him. Now I wouldn't mind seeing him, but I really wanted to see the others again. So I think to myself "why not have all my friends gather in one spot?" You know the saying "kill two birds with one stone"." He smiled without looking back at his friend. "Besides, it'll be rude of me to reject two invites in one day."

I bashfully looked down. My Kami, he's wonderful.

I saw Papper smile. "I'm certain everyone will be excited to have a captain at our table."

"What do you think, Toshiro? Want to come along?" Train asked.

I composed myself and nodded. "I might as well. I can initiate a conversation with them to see if they have future potential in my squad."

Train rolled his eyes. "It's lunchtime, not interrogation hour. Lighten up."

"I'll lead the way!" proclaimed David Papper.

Train and I followed him to the dining hall. The dred-haired man looked back at us. "You two seem very "chummy" together, have you two met before?"

"Something like that", we said in unison. We stared at one another before turning away. I can feel my face burning again. I took a few breaths and tried to steady my heartbeat.

"Ho~kay" was all Papper said as he went back to lead us to our destination. This is going to be a long hour.

~BCR~

When we reached the dining hall, the entire area was packed with students as we followed Papper through the crowd. He led us outside where many more students were either sitting on tables or on the ground. He then waved to a group of students who were sitting at a table by a cherry blossom tree.

As we got closer to the table, I noticed Train smile but tensed up as he looked at the faces. Saya Minatsuki was there, of course. I saw three grown men sitting around the table. The first one's a muscular man with a chiseled jaw, dark hair, and small circular sunglasses. The second one was a bald man with a well-cut black beard and narrowed beady eyes. And lastly, a thin man with spiked, blonde hair, which is kept up by a red bandana. His eye color was hard to tell due to the overshadowing of his bandana. I noticed each man have a Roman number on a part of their face. The spiky-haired man has an X on his chin, the bald man has a V on his right side of his head, and the brawny man has XI on his left side. It's as if they were in the same organization as Train was.

"I never would've thought I would get to see you guys here", Train said to the three men.

The bald-headed man grinned. "I was thinking the same thing. When Creed told us "Train Heartnet is the first year at Shinsou Academy", I thought he was fibbing until Echidna and Saya said he was telling the truth."

The spiky-haired man grinned as well. "I heard you lived a good life for a year. You're not as strong as I give you credit for. I mean, if you died that easily then you weren't meant to keep your title after all."

Title? What are they talking? Was Train they are superior before he became a Sweeper?

I saw a vein popping above Train's left eye. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Papper came in front of Train and said, "Now, now. Let's not be too hasty. We need to be at our utmost behavior because a captain will be sitting with us today. So show how much we're not barbarians as most professors proclaim we are." He looked back at me as he pointed out Minatsuki. "You've already met Saya."

She nodded in an acquisition.

"Next, the bald guy is Nizer Bruckheimer and his partner-in-crime, Ash. He's the one with the bandana." Both men nodded to me like Minatsuki. "The big guy behind me is Beluga Heard..." He continued as he addresses the huge man. "And I think you've already met Creed and Echidna...whose not here at the moment..." He scratched his head. "Where are they anyway?"

"I heard they were "disagreeing" on something that happens today", commented the huge man known as Beluga.

The bald man  _tch_ -ed as he added, "Creed must be getting desperate." He grinned, "I don't blame him. He's lucky to have a woman like her. Perfect rack and body; man, that is what I want in a woman-"

Ash interfered. "I'm going to have to disagree with you, my friend. There are females out there who do not have the perfect ratio on the chest area. The ass, however, is where it's at."

My eyebrow twitched. These two are perverts! Is this all they talk about in their spare time? They're worst than the grunts at squad eleven. I tried to calm myself as I poured myself a cup of tea. All the while, I enjoyed my cup of tea while ignoring their opinion of what is best of the female anatomy.

I looked up when I heard the sound of punches across from me. I saw Saya Minatsuki clenching her tight fist and above two men who were messaging their heads.

"You two are unbelievable!" she said, "Every time we have lunch together you two only talk about girls, women, or anything that has long legs and the body of a supermodel! I mean, hello! Do you ever realize you're friends with two women?

"Anyway! Women find it offensive when you talk about their body parts! Take me, for example, how do you think I feel?"

Train signaled the bald man to not say anything only to be ignored and replied, "Well, you're too thin. Not  _so_ thin, but regular thin..." What's the difference? "You have a small ass; not much going on the breasts; not to mention there is the fact about you're appearance-!"

Minatsuki kicked him at the back of his head. His face landed on his bowl of noodle soup. Ash laughed, but he got kicked as well. When Bruckheimer sat up straight, I held back my smile but Train was howling in laughter. Bruckheimer had a long noodle under his nose and two more on his eyebrows. If he had on a long white beard and scars he would look like the Head Captain.

Bruckheimer glared at Minatsuki. "You bitch! What was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "That is why you will never get a girlfriend. You're too superficial."

"Then why did you kicked me?" Ash asked.

"Because you're friends with a dumbass."

I rolled my eyes. That was a stupid answer. Though it was funny to watch.

"Come on! Everyone gets picky once in a while", exclaimed Bruckheimer, "it's our right of humanity as men to have a certain type." Minatsuki raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say is that there are guys out there who wants a girl who has some - or more - assets they have in mind."

"So you think men can be as superficial as you are?"

"Not superficial, just picky."

She laid her hands on her waist. "Train's not picky." I gripped my cup. What! Why did she bring him into this conversation?

I glanced at Train who was too busy untying his cloth-wrapped bento.

"Wha..." he managed to say as he came out of a trance.

"Train, what do you like in a girl?" she asked as she pressed the subject to the oblivious man sitting next to me. I glanced at him. This really shouldn't bother me... yet, I feel like I want to slap her.

"...What is this about...?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Ash yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. The tremble made my canister moved a bit to the left. My, someone's impatient.

Train put his hands up in defense. "Look, I'm not into looks or appearances; so, I'm not getting involved in this. It's ridiculous and stupid, and can we eat our lunch in peace?"

The two men looked at each other. Then back at Train, gave him a studying look, and looked back at each other again.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ash told Nizer. This can't be good. I sipped my tea.

"I think I know what you're thinking."

Next, both men looked at the yellow-eyed man and asked in unison, "Train...are you gay?"

I shouldn't listen to their conversation. I'm sure Train would say he prefers women. It makes sense no question asked; however, as I was finishing my cup I felt like my heart stop in mid-drink after hearing Train's answer. "I'm bisexual." I spat out my drink and spilled whatever was left in my cup. I coughed so much I couldn't focus on the rest of the conversation. I felt a hand rubbed against my back. My coughs died down and I managed to look up again. I saw Train rubbing my back and handing me a bottle of water. He smiled at me.

Where did he...? Right, powers. How did he...?

Wait! HE'S BISEXUAL!?

Could that mean... I might have a chance?

"See! That proves it!" We looked back at Nizer as he pointed at us. I noticed Minatsuki was looking down. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "You like him! You care about him!"

"'Course I like him." What? "He's my friend after all." 'You idiot!' is what I want to say to him, but I didn't because I didn't want to strain my voice after my massive cough. I snatched the water bottle and drank every last drop. Then, I slammed the plastic bottle on the table. I'm certain leering eyes were staring at my direction.

"Sounds like we came right on time." We looked back to see a young male with long hair and a man, who was taller than him, with short, suave hair. They were carrying two trays of food. The tall one was carrying a large lump of what looked like gray cement. The other had a neat tray of fruits and vegetables.

"Finally!" Train exclaimed. "Where were you guys?"

"Jenos had me sweet-talking the lunch lady while he cowers nearby", replied the short man as he pointed to the tall man next to him. Comparing heights between him and me, he's much taller than me. He saw me sitting at their table. "I didn't know we have a captain accompanying us." He bowed before he set his tray next to me. "My name is Lin Xiao Li, captain."

"I don't cower, Lin. I was simply observing you from around the corner", said the taller man, who walked with Xiao Li, set his tray next to Train. "I'm Jenos Hazard. Both Lin and I are first-year students like Train." His eyes widened as he pointed at me. "WAIT A MINUTE! Why is a captain sitting at our table?!" Other students around the area looked at our direction.

Heartnet raised his hand. "I invited him."

"Aw, son of a-"

Xiao Li elbowed Hazard. "Please, don't start", he whispered.

"I'm leaving!" Hazard took his tray and went to the opposite direction.

Xiao Li gave me a soft smile. "Don't mind him. He is having one of those bad days. I'll be right back." He ran after his friend. A moment later, he returned tugging Hazard by his sleeve and forced him to sit down next to Train. After, he went to sit next to me. "Sorry for the display, Captain. As I said, Jenos is having a bad day", he reassured me with a smile.

Hazard must have experience with the other captains. He probably thinks I am here to observe and critic him.

"Just so you know I am only here because there are no more seats available", he stated. It is sad how he complains of my presence.

Xiao Li rolled his eyes, but then looked around us. "Let me guess, Creed and Echidna are off "discussing" somewhere?" he asked.

Beluga Heard nodded. "You missed an amusing argument." His strong and emotionless behavior reminded me of Captain Kuchiki.

I saw Hazard becoming a bit interested. "What's it about?"

"I'm sure Lin and Jenos don't want to hear it", Train said nervously. I didn't want to take this conversation further than it already is.

I cleared my throat. "I think we should change the subject. I want to get to know you all, especially which squads you are interested in joining." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Train looking at me with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Toshiro; it's pretty early to be thinking about stuff like that; it's a great day with great friends and great food", Train said as he waved at each one to prove his point.

"Speaking of food, what do you have there, Jenos; cement, or a moldy lump of last month's oatmeal", the silent Heard commented on Hazard's lunch.

I took another look at the Hazard's lunch. It does look bland, but I couldn't tell if it already passes its expiration date.

Hazard groaned. "I have had the same food since this semester started. I don't get it! How did I get on someone's nerves in a whole week?"

"Maybe you should rethink your actions before displaying them", Xioa Li scolded him as if he's speaking to a child.

"What action?" Papper questioned. "We reunited last week and I not once recall anything that would get you frightened by a woman's scorn."

"How can you not remember Jenos embarrassing moment in the cafeteria?" Nizer quipped.

"I heard you took a woman's virginity before lunch started and it was in the kitchen's supply closet; is that why the lunch lady hates you?" Ash insisted.

Hazard rolled his eyes. "I'm not a pimp, you asshole. That is the worst rumor I have ever heard! Where you hear it from?"

"That Hawkins kid you hang out with a lot. I don't know his first name though."

"I knew he likes to start rumors!"

"Besides hearing Dimitri wanting to destroy Jenos' reputation, what's the real story?" Train asked.

"Don't you dare, Lin!" Hazard yelled to the long-haired man beside me.

"Oh grow a pair, you whiner", Xiao Li replied, "sooner or later they're going to find out."

"It's my story and I'd prefer later."

The long-haired male first year rolled his eyes. "And I was there when it happen; now shut up." He looked at each one of us. "Once upon a time, I was walking to the library to grab a nice book to read when I spotted Jenos talking to a young, attractive girl. She's a fourth-year student with long, dark brown hair in a low ponytail. Pale skin and big eyes; everything that defines innocent."

"I can't believe you're telling the story", the tall male first-year muttered.

"I figured he flirts with her many times during every break until I heard the words "I love you"." When I listened to those three little words, I imagined Train telling me on a full moon night. I can feel my heartbeat at the thought of it. "Unfortunately, Jenos turned her down. Broke the poor girl's heart out. And guess who came passed me? Her aunt: the same aunt who is the cafeteria lady we all know today. To this day, she hates his guts so much she always has a kitchen knife with her."

Hazard laid his head on the table as everyone, including Train, laughed at his expense. I chuckled silently at the end's tale. I don't know why but I feel like I'm part of this group of strange misfits, especially with Train here with me.

"That would explain why you keep bringing mystery food every day since then", Bruckheimer said. He poked the food with a chopstick piece. "Is it edible?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" exclaimed the whining man beside Train. "Since then, I never once took a bite of it because I'm afraid of dying from food poisoning."

I scoffed. "You're being ridiculous" I felt eyes on me as I continued, "if she were to poison you, it would lead her to unemployment and detainment while her niece will be kicked out if her scholarship does revolve around her aunt's job. She will be a laughing stock as her reputation slowly plummets to an abyss." As I looked back at everyone, I felt a bit nervous about how everyone around us was silent. I hid my nervousness with a blank stare. I was surprised to hear a soft "damn" coming from Ash.

"Train", he said, "where the hell did you meet this guy?" I felt self-esteem welling up inside me... but, it plummeted hearing "he's more depressing than an emo teenager."

"I find it poetic and he does have a point", Train argued. My heart leaped in joy, but I tried to sustain it by focusing on pouring more tea into my cup.

"Alright", Hazard butted in, "if what the Little Captain said is true", my eyebrow twitched, "why don't we test his theory?" He pushed his tray of mystery lunch to me moving my canister away from me. "He eats it. Every. Last. Bite."

I glared at him as I pushed back his tray. "Absolutely not."

Hazard pushed his tray to me again. "Yes, you should. You want to show us you're right,  _right_?"

I pushed his tray to him again. "I don't have to prove anything to know I'm right."

He shrugged. "Okay." He didn't bother pushing his tray which made me suspicious of what his next move will be. "I never peg the captain prodigy could be such a big coward." A grin grew on his face.

My eyebrow arched at hearing his  _false_  statement. "What did you say?" I was holding back my anger and not releasing my zanpakuto in the academy grounds of all places.

"You heard me... or should I say  _chicken?_  I can imagine you clucking around looking for bread crumbs."

"I am not-" Hazard made chicken sounds. "I will not resort to-" More chicken clucks. "I do not need to prove-" More  _annoying_  clucks. Xioa Li's scolding words and Train comforting ones seem to be overcome by the damn clucks. My blood began to boil as the clucks grew louder and louder until I slammed my hands on the table. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled, drawing many eyes onto our direction. I know I released my spiritual pressure, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was wiped that pathetic smirk off of Hazard's face. I grabbed his tray and chopsticks. I broke the wooden utensils apart as my stare remained on the gooey cement.

"Oh, shit; I can't believe he's going to do it." I heard Nizer say.

"I know", Ash included, "do you think he's going to die?"

"Nah, I say he throws up."

"I say he'll pass out."

"Ten for puking."

"Twenty for fainting."

I gulped. What was I thinking? I wasn't ready to die?! I have many more responsibilities as captain, especially paperwork which I know for certain Rangiku did not do AGAIN!

(Rangiku sneezed as she laid on the office couch with an almost empty sake bottle.)

"I cannot believe you two!" Thank you, Minatsuki! Someone among this group has common sense! "Fifty dollars if he passes out, barf, have his zanpakuto possess his body, and then kills us all." I glared at her as I mentally proclaimed her as a traitor.

"DEAL!" They exclaimed together.

I looked at Papper and Heard. They shrugged nonchalantly.

"This should be interesting." Heard, you are a man of few words.

"Think on the bright side, Captain", Papper reassured me, "consider your ordeal as an initiation." They call  _this_  an initiation?! What is wrong with you people! "We don't normally let someone we never met into our group unless they can keep up with us." I let his words sink in. I guess, in a way, they are testing me. Did they suspect something when they heard captains were teaching some of the advance first years? I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't underestimate them. If they were Train's comrades when he was alive then they are far craftier than they appear. More dangerous than the other.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to me a pair of concern, amber eyes. "You don't have to do it, you know. If you don't want to eat it, then don't. It is as easy as that", Train said, adding his famous smiles. Dear Kami above me; oh, how I enjoy seeing that beautiful smile.

"You can't substitute for him, Train", Hazard lectured. "He needs to fight his own battles. You can't defend him when he is pushed against a corner." That's right. I have to do this... as much as I don't want to... I have to gain their trust. I need to learn more about them. And the only way to do that is to do it on the inside.

"Toshiro doesn't have to do anything! He can say no-"

"Heartnet, stop." I interrupted.

He blinked those bright, topaz eyes. "But, Toshiro-"

I ignored him as I dug my chopsticks in the mush and pulled a big chunk. It stretched a lengthy mile until it snaps and came intact with the piece I grab. The substance I grabbed seem lifeless and gray but I could've sworn I saw something blink in the mess. I drew a deep breath and stuck the food in my mouth. I chewed for a bit and then swallowed.

…

…

...Huh... it's not bad...

"It's good", I finally said, "it's bland, but it has potential. I can tell it's rice pudding."

"Rice pudding?" They all said in unison with a collective blink.

"It must be defective against high-level soul reapers", Hazard countered.

Train took his own chopsticks, took a piece, and ate it. "Wow, it's good."

"...it's Train-defective, too..."

After taking another piece, the spiky brunet man waved it around like a pointer. "You're just being paranoid."

"I kept telling him the exact same thing every day", Xiao Li said.

Hazard glared at him while the long-haired man smiled innocently.

"You just don't want to face a woman's scorn from the brokenhearted girl's aunt", Train deducted. He continued to move his chopsticks around as if he emphasizes his point. "Man, I should've been there. It would've made me-" The piece of rice pudding flew his utensil and landed on Hazard's face on the tip of his nose. I choked up a laugh.

The green-haired man's eyebrow twitched. "You did  **NOT**  throw that piece of shit at my face."

Train was holding in his laugh, but he kept letting out a few chuckles here and there. "And if I did... what are you going to do about it?"

Hazard, without taking his eyes away from Train's, grabbed a handful of pudding and slammed it in his face. He smeared it around a bit; then he moved away to give his hand a wag to get rid of the extras on his palm. I covered my mouth to not release any more laughter. "There; we're even."

Train wiped the mess on his face. "You want to go there?" His voice was filled with anger, yet very playful.

"Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, Train kicked Hazard back and leaned back into me. I felt my face burn up. I noticed a bowl of noodles fly by between them. I figured it landed somewhere hard since I heard a loud crash. I glared at the two men who I know who was eating noodles at this table.

Bruckheimer and Ash wore innocent faces as the headband-wearing man held his bowl back as if he was ready to fire a grenade. "We wanted a piece of the action", the bald man said, as a matter-of-fact.

"WHO THREW THIS BOWL AT ME?!" An enormous yell came from behind me. The entire sector turned silent.

"Oh no..." Heard whispered, "you picked a good day to poke the big bear, Nizer..."

"Hope you enjoy dying again", Ash quipped.

Train, Xiaoli, Hazard, and I turned around and looked toward the source. A huge man, the size of Lieutenant Omaeda walked up to our table. Now that I got I closer look at him... he could resemble as his twin brother... minus the bald scalp and student uniform. His green sheathed zanpakuto was strapped to his hip. From my senses, I can predict he already obtain his weapon's name, yet his spiritual pressure said another. It was weak and diminished. I think his full strength would be release after releasing his zanpakuto. The giant man walked up to us.

"I said who threw it!" the oversized student demanded.

"What makes you think it's our fault?" Minatsuki bravely protested, even though it was pretty much her friend's fault.

The giant scoffed. "Oh please! You and your band of misfits are always behind everything! There's that one time every restroom toilets overflooded the campus!"

"You have no proof it was us", David objected.

"It was awesome, though", Ash said. He earned an elbow jab from Nizer. What? Why was it not informed during the captains' meeting? I made a mental note to speak with Ukitake.

"Then there's the time the zanjutsu professor suddenly got sick during the lecture", the giant continued.

"I don't see how one's illness is our involvement", Belluga Heard said.

"He just wanted to blame someone while he rants his heart out", Minatsuki said.

"Is this normal?" Train asked them.

"Yep", Xiao Li nodded, "he despises us; and anyone who befriends us is his enemies."

"But why?" I decided to ask as I watched him list off ridiculous things I hardly paid attention to, "if he despises you all what have you done to made him this way?"

I saw Minatsuki jumped over the table and sat next to Train. Train seemed casual about the approach, but I was holding in my anger and the urge to shove her off the seat. "I think it had something to do with Creed embarrassing him in zanjutsu class. Creed beat the fat idiot fair and square. He hated him since."

"But Diskenth is one man."

"Exactly, and anyone who knows him are nothing but scum under his feet."

"MY POINT IS-!" The Omaeda replica concluded.

"You finally reached your point?" Papper teased, "New record. You lasted 2.5 minutes spouting complete nonsense."

"And this is the part when you say "misfits like you aren't worthy to be soul reapers"," Hazard mocked, deepening his voice to match the giant. The rest of his colleagues were containing their chuckles. I grinned a little. What can I say? Train's friends are warming up to me.

"MISFITS LIKE YOU AREN'T – hey, stop copying me!"

"How can we not when you say your point every damn day", Ash quipped.

Buckheimer nodded. "Seriously, come up with better materials or leave us alone. We're trying to eat here and we don't need your saliva to add more flavor to our foods."

The giant's shoulders quivered. "Why you-!"

"Kichiro Omaeda, I knew I heard a familiar screech across the campus." Omaeda? So the giant is related to Lieutenant Omaeda. We looked behind the giant to see Creed Diskenth and Echidna Parass linking arms together. They seemed to be back together after their fight. "Honestly Kichiro, aren't you suppose to be representing your name? To bring honor to your clan instead of being inhumane?" Diskenth mockingly questioned.

Kichiro Omaeda gritted his teeth. I swear I heard his molars cracking in agony. "Creed Diskenth; mark my words, I swear I'll defeat you in battle in the name of my family!"

Diskenth sighed. "Can't you fight as yourself instead of proving to everyone how lucky you are. Back then, it was a practice spar; a simple demonstration during class. It wasn't my fault you missed your strike..."

"The sudden wind caught me off guard!"

"We were inside..."

"The sunlight blinded me!"

"It was dark and raining..."

Train peered over the massive figure. "You never told me you've had a rival."

Parass decided to intervene. "He's nothing compared to Creed."

"Oh stop, darling", Creed gushed at his lover's compliment, "you're bringing up my ego."

The Omaeda student gripped his zanpakuto. His spiritual pressure skyrocketed. His goons brought their swords out. Everyone around us cowered in fear, but to Diskenth, Parass, Train, and their comrades, as well as myself, were not easily affected. "Don't you dare mock me!" As soon as a peak of his blade was shown, the couple before him took their stance. Those at our table tensed and ready for combat. I have to do something! I can't let this happen! I flash stepped in the middle. My hand gripped Omaeda's wrist. I saw Train standing behind me with his left arm behind his back. I assumed he's holding something behind him.

I turned my attention to Kichiro Omaeda, still holding his wrist in my iron grip. "I advise you to NOT draw your blade", I told him, "this is not the location to start your barbaric brawl."

Omaeda sneered at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you know who I am? I have connections to high places to make your scrawny ass extinct out of existence!"

I growled at his threat. My grip tightened. He shivered in my gaze. However, before I told him WHO he's threatening, Train casually walked beside me. He laid his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed under his touch.

"Now let's all take a chill pill, no offense Toshiro", Train said.

"None taken", I muttered as I released the giant's wrist.

The spiritual flare ceased fire, but the tension remained in the air.

"Since we're all nice and level-headed, let's all enjoy lunch and enjoy each other's company okay?" Train gave Kichiro Omaeda a friendly smile.

Omaeda gritted his teeth. "What are you, a peacemaker? Do I look like an idiot? Dumbasses like you are all talk and no bite."

The brunet "cat" titled his head. "Aren't you suppose to bring honor to your clan and not tormenting it?"

The giant man grabbed Train's robe and lifted him up to his eye-level. I stepped forward to intervene but I was stopped by Diskenth. The white-haired man shook his head and his eyes rolled to Train's backside. I noticed Train was holding the tray of the mysterious rice pudding. "How dare you insult a noble from the Omaeda clan!" he screeched.

Ah, now I see...

"Any last words before I beat out an apology", he threatened.

"Yeah; two words, actually", Train raised his arm and smeared the rice pudding all over the noble brute's face causing the giant to release his grip. Train cupped his mouth and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

At those two words, food and beverage were thrown in all direction. Train wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me toward their table, which was toppled over and was used as a shield. Train and I jumped over it with ease, along with Diskenth and Parass.

Buckheimer howled with laughter. "Nice one, Black Cat! A great way to introduce yourself to a rival!"

Train shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, honestly, he should've seen that coming."

This was getting out of hand! "We have to do something!" I told them.

"The small captain is right", thank goodness Hazard has  _some_  common sense, "we need to construct a battle plan!" I take that back. Hazard, YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE!

"That wasn't what I was implying!" I yelled at Hazard.

"No time to chat, little munchkin captain." I narrowed his eyes. "We must barricade ourselves and bring down our enemies!" Jenos Hazard stood tall with his fist pump up in the air. His companions cheered. Suddenly, a bowl of salad smashed into his face causing the encouraging man to fall over.

"Holy shit", Beluga Heard mused, "...that's a waste of good ol' healthy salad." I felt like hitting my head against a wall.

"I know", Diskenth agreed, "look how fresh the tomatoes are."

"Now it's covered in blood..."

"But his blood made them glistening against the sunlight."

"Enough! We have to end this!" I yelled, trying to grab the table's attention.

A spiritual pressure rose up. My attention went to Jenos Hazard as he pulled the scattered lettuce pieces out of his face. His spiritual energy became purple, including his eyes. "You're right..." he began, "...we DO have to end this... they hit me with tomatoes... I hate tomatoes... NO ONE THROWS TOMATOES AT ME AND LIVES TO SEE SUNRISE!" He leaped over the barricade and charged through the chaos.

"Jenos, come back!" Xioa Li followed his friend. "Just because someone throws tomatoes at you doesn't mean you go on a killing spree!"

I grabbed a hold of my hair with both hands. "Why is no one listening to me?! This is getting out of hand!"

"Captain Hitsugaya", I looked up to Papper, "I know you mean well, but we're living the moment – pun not intended – we all know we'll be placed in a squad in a few years. What's wrong with having a couple of immature moments."

"David's right, Toshiro", I turned to Train, "we're not growing old anytime soon. Let's enjoy ourselves." Train, why do you have to be the child and I the grown up. A yell comes our way. We all saw Xiao Li and Hazard running back to our sector (Hazard was the one screaming). As soon as they reached sanctuary, they both breathed heavily. "What happened to your vengeance?" he jested. Hazard's eyes shot to Train's.

"Screw my vengeance! We have bigger shit to deal with!"

"...how big we're talking about here...?"

"WHERE IS THAT LIL' PIECE OF SHIT?!"

"...try an oversized Omaeda-style..." Xioali answered.

"Looks like Kichiro is on a killing spree of his own", Parass remarked, peering over the table.

"Damn... oh well; it was nice seeing you again, Black Cat", Bruckheimer exclaimed.

"If you die, can I have your room?" Ash proposed.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what happened to your room?" Train asked Ash.

"Nizer and I had a  _small_  disagreement."

"Are you kidding me?" Minatsuki interfered. "You two were  _fighting_  over who's dicks are bigger!" My eyebrow started twitching.

"Clearly mine's are larger!"

"As if, Cueball!"

"We are not having this mother flippin' discussion!"

"I WANT THAT BROWN-HAIRED MORON FRONT AND CENTER BEFORE I GO TO HIM!" We all looked over the table. The foods stopped throwing. Kichiro and his goons were at the center of attention. "COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Train jumped over the table and casually walked over to Omaeda. The giant as if he's the predator and Heartnet's his prey. As soon as Train was a few feet away, he laid a hand on his hip. "I'm here", he spoke, "got something to say?"

The giant grinned. "Yeah, you should apologize for your insignificant act. But I'm a decent man. I'll let it slide  **if**  you bow your head and ask for my forgiveness like a worthless dog you are."

I gritted my teeth. What kind of clan did both Omaeda was raised in? This is ridiculous! I focused on Train who tilted his head. I was glad he didn't go through with it, yet I feared what he might say next.

"Do you want to know the difference between cats and dogs, big guy?" Train asked. I imagined a grin spreading across his face.

Omaeda laughed. Seeing this, his groupie laughed along with him. "Obviously the species, you dumbass!"

"Behavior, likewise. Dogs are known as Man's Best Friend because they are obedient, dormant pets. Cats, on the other hand, they choose whether to obey or not. To be pets or be strays. Like a cat, I chose not to follow your command because that order is for more for dogs and last I checked I'm  **no** dog."

The giant's eye twitched. I heard the chuckles around me, especially at our table. "You're dead, you piece of shi-!" A bowl of noodles smacked his face again.

Train's friends and Train himself looked at me. My face heated up in embarrassment. I didn't know what came over me. One minute, I was listening to Omaeda's threat and the next my hand grabbed the nearest object beside me. My Kami, this is unprofessional of me! If word gets out of my action, I'll never hear the end of it! I'll never be viewed as the respected captain that I worked so hard to maintain!

I want nothing more than to crawl into a hole and just stay there.

Train grinned at me. "Nice throw there, Toshiro."

Hazard roughly patted my back. "I take everything I said about you, Lil' Captain!" A bit TOO roughly I might add.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet!" Ash cheered.

"What do you mean "there's hope for me yet"?" I angrily retorted. My answer didn't come due to the sudden spiritual pressure rising over our surroundings. Omaeda is beyond pissed. His face grew redder than a tomato.

"That's it! Playtime's over!" he yelled. Every student cowered in fear as he fully unsheathed his zanpakuto. "It's time we end this once and for all! Scream-!"

"What is the meaning of this?" I glanced behind both Train and Omaeda and I felt my face turning white. I saw Kuchiki (who was the one who asked), Kyoraku, and Ukitake. I lowered myself down and leaned my back against the desk. I laid my head on my knees with my hands on my head. This is the worst day of my life! I might as well kiss my reputation goodbye!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Creed Diskenth with a worried expression plastered on his marble face. "Are you all right, captain?" he asked.

"I... I... I have to... get away... before I'm recognized by the other captains", I stuttered. I didn't mean to stutter. It blurted out. I'm becoming timider and scared by the second. Any minute, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and Ukitake (whom will detect me first) will know I'm part of this childish act and everything will go downhill from there.

I heard him hum in thought. Then, he gestured to his group. They whispered. What I didn't expect was to see a shroud of darkness covering my vision. I felt fabric over my eyes. I was being blindfolded, but why?

"Okay, dump the food through the hole... it'll buy us some time", I heard Parass say. Hole? What hole?

A moment later, I heard Train's laughter across the field. What happened? What? WHAT?!

"I hope you won't take this to heart, but..." Papper voiced whispered in my ear before I was shoved. I fell down the hole. I wanted to take off my blindfold but my hands were frantically searching for a root of something to grab onto, instead, I landed face first onto the concrete ground. I pulled my blindfold. I realized it was the same cloth I used to tie and cover the bento. I looked around me. I was outside... in front of the academy's entrance.

One question lingers in my mind. "How the hell did I get here?"

_**~BCR~** _

**Train's POV**

Yup, I'm in trouble and I'm in the center of it all. Literally. I was literally in the center of the courtyard with a big man the size of a tree and the captains appearing at the time where the real fun was about to start.

…

…

...OH SHIT! TOSHIRO!

If the captains find out about him... oh boy, I really don't want to think about it.

I gotta stall for time. Not too long. Long enough for Toshiro to sneak away without notice.

"What is the meaning of this?" stoned-faced Kuchiki asked with such command.

"I don't know if you'd have noticed, but this..." I quoted using my hands circling around me, "is called a food fight. It's practically a normal thing for humans", I nonchalantly retorted with my arms raised over my head.

The big guy already bowed in respect giving the captains a good view of me.

Kuchiki glared at me. "Train Heartnet; why am I not surprised you would be the center of this chaos."

I shrugged. "Beats me and I wouldn't exactly call a food fight chaotic. I would call it letting out some steam."

The man with the noodle headdress raised an eyebrow.

Kyoraku whistled. "Look at this mess. I'm surprised a teacher didn't walk in here and stop y'all from your lil' food fight."

"Instead, they'll have to suffice with me", Ukitake stepped forward. "I would like to know what happened."

The big man, Kichiro I think his name is, used this moment to speak. "Sir, it was all  **his**  fault!" he yelled as he pointed his massive finger at me. "He had the audacity to mock my family's name and threw mystery mush at my face!"

"...technically, it's rice pudding..." I intervened.

Kuchiki eyed me down. "Heartnet, was what he said speaks the truth?"

I laid my hands in my pockets. "I admit... throwing the rice pudding at the big guy was a little uncalled for. But since we're all pointing fingers, let me say that Kichi here was the one who approached me and my friends first–"

"That's because one of your friends threw a bowl of noodles at me!" Kichi argued.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I guess to my pals you're an easy target. In my defense... you could've seen it coming."

Big Kichi twitched and growled. "Why you... I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!"

"Enough!" Our eyes turned to Kuchiki. "We will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, everyone is to go to their dorms and wait until the class bell."

"Oh come on, Byakuya", pestered the kimono-wearing captain, "they should have their fun. It's not going to kill them or anything."

"You forget, Shunsui", Ukitake said, "we cannot afford to let their "fun" get out of hand. I still have one of the second year student cleaning his mess at the front courtyard."

"Oh yeah... what's his name again? Creed Diskenth?"

"Now is not the time for chitchat", Kuchiki interrupted.

A small flicker appeared over their heads. That flicker became a rift. I recognized that rift. I caught a whiff of delicious scent coming from there.

"Excuse me", I called catching their attention, "hypothetically speaking, how do feel about having food rained down on you?"

"Well, I wouldn't like it; food stains aren't easy to remove on kimonos", Kyoraku answered.

"Why do you ask?" the white, long-haired headmaster asked.

"Ummm..." Suddenly, food came out of the vortex and landed on the three captains. I suppressed my chuckle and watched the vortex vanished. Ukitake had his white hair and clothes covered in brown stains; Kyoraku didn't get much dirty because of his straw hat, but he did frown seeing his precious pink kimono having a few stains; Kuchiki, oh man, poor Kuchiki. I can tell he was WAY passed pissed off. He was furious! And I can tell because his glare became even harder than his other glares put together. Not to mention I saw a hint of pink flashed through his irises. "...yeah... because of that."

The glare never left me.

_**~BCR~** _

**3rd POV**

"I can't believe we have to clean up this mess", Train groaned. He wasn't a big fan of cleaning. As punishment for creating the food fight, he and his friends were tasked to cleaning up their mess. Ukitake's two third seats gave them each a cleaning supply.

"If my memory serves me right, I recalled you being the one who started this whole ordeal", Creed remarked.

"Hey, Nizer was the one who threw it!" Train argued.

"True, but if you never moved, then I wouldn't hit Big, Huge, and Ugly", Nizer countered.

"Not to mention, we were all involved in the crossfire", David stated.

"Do you know how long it's going to get this stench off of me?" Jenos complained. "the smell of tomatoes is enough to make me vomit."

Saya clapped her hands. "All right, guys. Enough chitchat. If we all work together, we can get this all done before sunset."

Ash scoffed. "Who died and made you boss?"

"I'm trying to organize. It's suited for being a lieutenant. Besides, I can kick your ass faster than you can blink."

"Hmph. I like to see you – GAH! Fuck!" Saya kicked him down and held his head in her arm. Suffocating him as she sat on his back with her knees. "Get this she-devil off me!" This caused Saya to become irritated by his comment and squeezed him much tighter.

"Minatsuki", Saya turned to Beluga, "it wouldn't solve anything. We need all hands we can get if we are to ever get our punishment done."

The short-haired woman sighed. "Your right, Beluga. But it'll be easier to knock him unconscious and continue to work in peace." She stepped off the struggling man.

Ash rubbed his neck. "Damn, woman. What's your deal? Do that again and I'll be sure to give you a one way trip to the infirmary."

Saya rolled her eyes. "As if. You hardly defended yourself."

Ash growled at her but the bald-headed man decided to intervene. "Minatsuki, you can't blame Ash for his lack of skill. We all know he's rusty."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, Partner."

Train chuckled. He believed with friends like these his first would be more exciting than he thought. Then he realized something was amiss. "Hold on, what happens to Toshiro?" Did he... *gulp* …get in trouble?

"Not to worry, Train", Creed reassured him, "Captain Hitsugaya was able to escape before anyone he was witnessed."

"He did? *Sigh.* That's good to hear."

Creed crossed his arms. "I hear you're bisexual. I never knew that."

Train shrugged. "It's something I don't normally talk about; but yeah, I'm bi. I knew in my teenage years. I had some flings here and there. Nothing serious. I don't know what love is even if it's in on the world's largest blimp."

"I'll say..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

They became quiet. Their friends busted to work. Giving one another a hand and discussing their own subjects.

"Creed... how did love Echidna?" Train suddenly asked.

Diskenth was surprised. He never heard him ask such a question before. Then again... they weren't exactly "the best of best friends in the whole world" when they were alive. Now that he thinks about it... Creed wanted to be more than comrades in arms. He shook the thought out. "I think you meant why did I love Echidna?"

Train raised an eyebrow. "What the difference?"

Creed chuckled. "My answer, to both, is simple. I love her." He gazed at his fiance. He watched her talk with Saya. He watched her ruby lips quirked a smirk. Her eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "At first, I didn't see it. I was too busy viewing my goal and desperately wanting to join my apostles. I wanted to see Black Cat so much I was willing to destroy a world to see it happen. I never saw what was in front of me."

Creed smiled. A smile Train never thought he saw before. It wasn't senile or demented. It was filled with warmth.

"After you defeated me, Echidna was the only one who healed me. I saw her eyes, Train. Those beautiful eyes made me wonder why she only looks at me with that expression. She stayed by my side, patiently with such care. Time passed on and my heart grew and yearns for her." He looked at his comrade, never removing his smile. "The thing about love is you never know when it'll bite you. It comes in the most unexpected moments. It's confusing to comprehend, but love is more from the heart than the mind. Listen to it. It knows what to do."

Heartnet gave the words some thought and asked, "Does "love at first sight" exist?"

Creed shrugged. "That I don't know myself. It's rare to experience it, even if many young couples say they do which can be the cause of their downfall." He laid a hand on his pondering friend. "As I said, love is the heart's job. Listen to it. It'll tell you the answer."

Train nodded. Creed's advice was helpful. Really helpful. Question is, does his heart still yearns for Saya?

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" David's voice brought him out of his train of thought.

Train looked at the only entrance to the school seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya talking to David Papper. His heart thumped against his chest as he watched those jade irises reflecting the sunlight. Is he... in l-

"Train", the said man looked down at Toshiro who had a small box on his hands. The golden-eyed brunet knew it was the boxed lunch Toshiro made without the blue cloth. "I managed to find the bento I made for you. You can still eat it... before it gets cold." Dust of pink spread through the boy's cheeks.

Knowing his place to leave, Creed walked away with a knowing smirk on his face. "I should leave you two alone." And that he did.

Train grabbed the box. He forgot what happened to the bento during the food fight. He thought he lost it. Thank goodness it was safe. Now he felt embarrassed. "Where did you find it?" A little blush was on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.

"I was Hazard holding it and grabbed it before he blinks."

Train chuckled. "That's cool... Oh yeah, why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing captain things? You have a whole division to command. Why come here?"

Toshiro crossed his arms. "I'm here to give my assistance. Believe it or not, I was much involved as you and your friends." Train opened his mouth, but the white-haired boy raised his hand to silence the comeback. "If I hear any more words coming out of your mouth, I will take the bento and leave without looking back."

The golden-eyed man raised his hand in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll eat your wonderful homemade meal." He laid his hand on the lid. "Wow... this is it... I finally get to eat your..." Train lifted the box to see the bento was empty. A dark cloud rose above Hitsugaya. The golden-eyed man sensed the young captain's distress. "...umm... I'm sure it was very delicious... to someone else... don't blame yourself, Toshiro. I should've kept a better eye on it."

"Train!" Jenos called, "your lunch was delicious! I promise I'll pay your lunch as soon as I get myself a job!"

Toshiro's shoulders quaked. His aura darkened. He let out a feral growl and disappeared. He reappeared as he jumped onto Hazard and punched him relentlessly.

"Is anyone going to stop him", Echidna asked. Creed stood by her side while he watched the display.

Lin shook his head. "Nope, Jenos deserved this."

Train's posture straightened. "Yo, Toshiro!" The captain looked at the said man. "Don't get too carried away. I want to give him a few numbers myself if you know what I mean." By stating his point, he cracked his knuckles.

The others decided to use the time to mind their business and get to work. The mess isn't like it's going to clean itself, you know.

**End of chapter 13**


	14. The Cat and the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train goes through his remaining day with his tutor and someone figured out his secret, along with out of character action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's my 27th Birthday today and as my gift to you all, I present the remaining chapters of Black Cat Reaper. Now be warned, it will be a while until the next chapter will be updated just like my fanfiction account; but, I'm not giving up on this story! Not while I still got air in my lungs and typing mojo in my fingers!
> 
> So without further ado, I present Black Cat Reaper chapter 14!!!
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

With everyone's help, after Train and Hitsugaya finished teaching Jenos a lesson on eating food that wasn't his, they all accomplished their cleaning task. The courtyard was so clean and spotless you can practically eat off it (there's no way they are doing it though). Without nothing better to do, since they were excused from their other classes, they decided to have a small party with little snacks they got from the cafeteria lady. They laughed, shared stories... and some decided to show off their macho strength.

Throughout it all, Toshiro felt content. Relaxed. It might be because he was sitting next to Train. No, it's much more than that. Seeing each person laugh with delight. It's like their shoulder was lifted by whatever burden they had before they were deceased. It made Toshiro wonder... were they all assassins? He knew Saya was a Sweeper and Creed... what he heard was a madman. Echidna Parass was an enigma to him. But through it all...

...he still wondered how he managed to escape without being seen. And that hole... where did it come from? Does one of Train's comrades have the power? Do they have such power? He would've sensed it during the time. The very thought perplexed the small captain.

"Okay, it's your turn, Captain Hitsugaya." a voice broke his train of thought.

He blinked. He looked at the group whose eyes were all on him. "Wha..." he uttered.

"I said it's your turn to tell us a story", Papper said to him.

He blinked again. "Story?" They want him, captain of squad ten, to tell them a story. What are they? Kindergarten?

"It's only sufficient to tell us a tale or a joke to brightened the day." D1iskenth insisted.

"I'm not into telling stories," Toshiro told them.

"So you're saying you have a boring life?" Hazard said and added, "That's okay. We understand if you do. All the more reason to say you're an antisocial nerd."

"Jenos!" Xiaoli yelled.

"What? I'm stating a fact."

"It's rude to compensate a captain!"

"I'm telling it how it is!"

"Why don't you talk about the moment you obtained your haori." Heard suggested, while ignoring the arguing freshmen duo.

"How about the time you heard your zanpakuto's voice?" Parass asked.

"Did you get bullied during your academy days?" Buckheimer teased.

'Why did I stick around again?' the captain prodigy pondered. He glanced at Heartnet, who stared at the young captain with curiosity, for a brief second. Oh yeah, that's why. "Do you really want me to talk about myself?" They nodded in response. He sighed. "Fine. In the academy, I was top rank in my class. I graduated within a year and I was put in a division with a seat. I was proud of myself."

"What I'm hearing is you're a nerd back then and you're still a nerd now." Ash jested. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Not to mention, you're not a social character; so basically, you had no friends."

Saya narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you straightforward."

"I called it how I see it. Captain Hitsugaya may look like a sweetheart with cold, doe eyes, but I bet he's done nothing that's worth exciting." Toshiro really wanted to repeatedly pummel him.

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll find your tongue frozen." Toshiro threatened.

"Oooo~, a cold threat. I'm shivering in my shoes." That earned a hard slap from stoic Beluga, which Toshiro smirked but returned neutral before the students were aware of his facial expression.

"If you must know I did have a friend. That's all you need to know," he raised his cup of tea to his lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Jenos interrupted, "you can't just say you had a friend and leave it at that! What happened to them? Are they a high ranked soul reaper? Are they a captain like you? Were they your lover?" Train tensed as he reached for a rice ball while Hitsugaya's shoulders tensed.

Seeing his reaction (both Train's and Toshiro's), Lin said, "I'm sure it's none of our business. I'm certain they have a wonderful lifestyle–"

"He's dead." The air around them became cold and dead as everyone looked at the only captain in their group. Hitsugaya's sipped his tea as if nothing's wrong as everyone stared at him as if he's mentally disabled. He calmly put his cup down. "He died decades ago. I'm sure it's enough information to satisfy you."

The adults looked down. They all felt pity for him. How can he sit there and say it with a straight face? Sure decades is enough time to mend a bit, yet it's a very touchy subject; for Christ's sake, most of them were assassins! Train gazed around him, even looking at Toshiro, he can tell their little party wasn't all that cheery now. While rubbing his neck, he said, "I think I'm going to my last class. I don't mind skipping and all, but I don't want to end up a reject like some cueball I know."

Nizer glared at the mocking "cat". "And what is that suppose to mean, Black Cat?"

"He saying you're a dumbass, dumbass." Ash grinned, elbowing him in the side.

"You're one to talk, dumbass." Nizer jested, shoving him in the process. The two were both shoving each other until it became really rough. Beluga came between them and pulled them apart by pulling on their shirt collars.

"Please, do not fight." Beluga insisted. "We need to be in good condition for our next class."

"You're right", Nizer said, "in good condition. A few bruises aren't going to kill anyone." Oh yeah, they're definite squad eleven material.

"Not to mention we don't want to go to our next class", the orange-spiked hair man told the huge man.

"It's just one class ending our day", David reasoned, "it's not like it's going to kill you."

"Funny." Ash deadpanned.

Creed and Echidna linked their arms together. "We'll see you all tomorrow and have a pleasant day", Creed said to them. Echidna waved as they walked back into the building.

The only ones left were Saya, Jenos, Lin, Toshiro, and Train. Saya looked at Train. "I better go, too. I have Study Hall in the Library. If you need help with anything..." she touched his arm, affectionately, "come to look for me, k?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. That little minx! Train doesn't need her help! He can come to him for help! He doesn't need that – that – that –! A hand landed on his shoulder. The captain prodigy looked at Papper who in turn reassuringly smiled. "Why don't you ask him for your assistance? I'm certain Train wouldn't mind."

That's an interesting thought. He watched Saya leave while waving affectionately at Train as he waved his farewell as well. After that, David Papper left leaving Train and himself alone. He watched Train stretched.

"I guess I should be going, too", he said to the tiny captain. "I'll see you around, k?" The "cat" left the courtyard. Toshiro blinked. Where the hell he's going-? Oh wait, he's going there. Maybe he'll tell him when he sees him again.

~BCR~

Train walked down the hall. Who would've thought he enjoyed himself with the deceased Chronos Numbers. Apparently, death can change people... so to speak. He paused his pace. Why is he leaving Toshiro alone? Right, he couldn't stay. He has his own tutor. Why? Well, his powers are still a secret. The power to create practically anything with his own reishi is stupendous; not to mention, he doesn't get exhausted. Hungry, yes; his metabolism seems to increase by 25% more than he originally gets when he was alive.

He needs to be more careful with strangers and his friends. Train can't use his powers all willy nilly. Even he admits that anyone would use him as a living battery. By whom, he's not certain.

A mew startled him. Train looked up to see a black cat sitting on the floor and blocking his path. He knew it was the same cat from this morning; he can never forget those golden eyes. Train made eye contact as he slowly bent down.

"Here kitty, kitty", he called as he watched it tilt its head. It stared at him with its curious eyes. It took a few more minutes until it decided to walk away passed him. He didn't bother stopping it. He just stood there, dumbstruck. "Okay. That's the second time I've seen that cat and it left. Man, am I losing my touch or doesn't it like me? I used to be such a cat magnet when I was alive."

A chime rang. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. He cringed at the time. A minute left before his "special class" starts. That's just great! He doesn't know where it is and he's already going to be late. He should've stayed behind at Soifon's class; at least he'll know shunpo.

Meow.

Train looked up to see the same black cat looking his way as if it's expecting him to follow. He shrugged. It beats standing around and getting lost. He followed the black cat, anyway. It was better than standing around waiting for some sign to appear itself. So the former Sweeper followed the mysterious feline. Every time it's ahead it stopped and made sure Train is in sight. It took a couple of minutes but the two made it to their destination which happens to be a small building away from the campus building. It's mostly used as hakudo or kido classes. Train saw the cat sneaked itself inside the room and followed suit; however, as soon as he opened the door, Train saw how empty and bare the room is... with no cat.

Train Heartnet became perplexed. How can a cat disappear so quickly? Was it his imagination? No, it can't be that. He has seen that cat twice; same coat, the same face, same eyes; there is no way he can forget a cat like that, Wait, can animals perform shunpo? If they're well-trained by their masters, sure it's possible. So far, he never met any animals since coming to Soul Society, anyway... does Captain Komamura count? Maybe he can ask Toshiro about it later. If he sees him again.

"Ah, I see you've made it. I was afraid you might've gotten lost even after the tour I've shown you." Train turned around to see the one captain he's been thinking about and behold the small captain appears. It goes to show if you think and/or speak of the person, they shall appear before you. He noticed Toshiro Hitsugaya carrying a stack of books. Worry about the boy genius' safety, the brunet went to aid him.

As he carried the top half stack, Train asked, "Why are you here?"

The white-haired boy scoffed at the man's "greeting". "Is that any way to say hello?"

"We just saw each other a few minutes ago."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Apparently I am more intact with you than anyone from the 13 Squads", the young captain blushed, "I meant I known you more than the others!" he coughed, "the fact of the matter is I am your tutor in the subjects your learning and help hone your powers. Any questions that need establishing?" Train slowly raised his hand. "Train, you're the only one here. There's no need to raise your hand; you only do that if you are in a classroom with your peers."

The brunet lowered his hand. "So you were ordered to babysit me?"

"Heavens no! First, I was asked to tutor you. And the other, I accepted because I want to!"

Train tilted his head. "You want to?"

Toshiro's face turned beet red. "I mean – it's not like I plan to be your tutor. I was asked to! Which I accepted without hesitation – wait, that came out wrong! I did think about it! Wait, that's not it! I accepted after I read your essay – oops!" The child prodigy quickly clamped his mouth shut and looked down in shame; too afraid to see the look of disgust from the other. Toshiro slowly looked up. His eyes widened seeing the man he come to admire flushed; his entire face in a tomato red color. Train Heartnet is blushing! He watched the man turning his gaze to another direction with his posture becoming rigid and stiff.

Train rubbed his neck, uncomfortably. The man couldn't bear looking at the small captain. "Umm... I didn't think you would be reading it... Actually, I didn't think you would be grading my exam... w-what do you think?"

Toshiro still couldn't believe seeing an embarrassed Train Heartnet. In a way, he found the ordeal a tad – dare he say it – adorable. Captain Hitsugaya composed himself with a brief cough. "For starters... your spelling is horrendous." Train felt an arrow shoot into his heart. "Your grammar is atrocious." The poor former Sweeper felt another sting in his chest. "Your paragraphs are laughable. A nine-year-old can do a much better effort than you do." And the icing on the cake was a sledgehammer slamming on his heart like a squished melon.

'He didn't have to be that blunt', Train thought sadly. He knew writing wasn't in his forte, but the least he tried. Doesn't that count for anything?

"However", Train blinked, "your essay may not achieve its award for finesse, but your essay was fascinating to read. I can tell you put a lot of heart into it." A hint of pink spread on Toshiro's cheeks.

Train bashfully looked away. "Well... thanks for your input. I appreciate your opinion." Can anyone say awkward? He coughed as he sat down and leaned against the wall. "You said you're my tutor, right? So which subject we're starting with?"

The white-haired boy nodded and grabbed the top book from the pile next to Train. "We should start with History", he opened the textbook, "from what I gathered from Captain Komamura your class should be on–" His eyebrow twitched seeing the man he's teaching slumped against the wall snoozing his Zs. Toshiro composed himself before "sternly" dropping the thick textbook on the wooden floorboards. Unfortunately, that noise wasn't enough to wake the sleeping cat. A thought came across his mind. Keeping his grin within, the young prodigy leaned toward Train's ear and whispered, "I made another one of my bento lunches for you."

That one sentence brought our sleeping cat out of slumber. "Really, can I eat it now?!" Train looked around him. "Where is it?"

"I lied."

Train pouted. "That's mean."

Toshiro folded his arms. "What's mean is someone sleeping while the other is trying to help the said sleeper pass his class. I wouldn't say it's mean; I call it rude."

Of course, the deceased Sweeper knew it was rude, but he and History don't correspond together. All he knows is History was in the past and the past is boring. Why does he need to know about it anyway? It's not like it's going to bite him in the butt if he ignores it. He sighed. Toshiro's right, though. That's considered rude no matter what excuse he comes up with. "Sorry, Toshiro. I'm not gonna lie, but I can't stand History. It happened back then; way before I was even born. Why learn about it?"

He watched the small captain gave him a blank look before standing up with the textbook in hand. "There's a saying; "History repeats itself"; I'm certain you're aware of the phrase. If you come across a predicament the Present cannot give you the answer then the Past has what you are looking for." Toshiro laid the textbook on top of the pile and grabbed the second one. "But if it makes you feel better we'll go onto another subject. We shall go onto Kido." Train groaned loudly which caused the child prodigy's eyebrow to twitch. "What's wrong now?"

"I suck at that class."

"I'll admit not many soul reapers aren't masters at the skill, however, they know a good amount. All you need is time and dedication – "

"Ugh! You don't get it!" Toshiro watched Train ruffled his hair in frustration. "I literally SUCK in kido. I blew up!"

"Technically, you disintegrated a wooden target and the next three walls from it," Toshiro corrected.

Train blinked. "There's no way you were there."

"I spoke with the captains, especially the ones you weren't in class for. Among them, Captain Kuchiki told me about your unfortunate attempt to create a shakkahou."

"I get it. I was that bad."

"In a matter of speaking, your release in power needs work; other than that, your skill is enough to perform kido." The brunet watched his tutor put the book back on the pile and walked toward the only door. "Speaking of mistakes, we need to fix yours."

Train stood up as well. "When you say fixing my mistake, you meant –"

"Cleaning up your mess."

Train sighed. "Of course." Well, it was better than History or Kido, Train thought as he followed the small captain to their destination.

**Creed's POV**

I sighed in exhaustion. Who would've thought repairing the courtyard was a lot of work? Work like that will take more than a few days. At best it would be two – possibly three – weeks top. I had to leave my darling fiancee behind to catch up with my work. I would rather be with her than landscape; landscaping isn't my passion. I am an artist. Thinking about Echidna made me think about my life as I was alive. My childhood wasn't very bright. An abusive, drunk mother beating her own son even if he gave her a rose bouquet. Later on, he became an orphan with nothing but the clothes on his back. Fighting for survival and endure the constant obstacles around him. I remembered I had so much hate boiling inside me, even in my years passing by. I always thought I was the only one I can count on. That I will be the one to change humanity's obscurity. That is until I met Train Heartnet after joining Chronos. He became my partner and those were the most glorious days of my life. He, too, hate the world we lived in as much as I do. And his strength, his powers, were phenomenal. It's as if Death was his canvas and he is the painter. But Train Heartnet – Black Cat – never had the time of day to acknowledge my admiration. And I didn't mind as long as I get to see his stupendous achievements with my own eyes. I thought deep down he would be the one to fight by my side; I thought nothing could change our "friendship". That is until he met Saya Minatski, the Sweeper girl.

I stopped my walking. Seeing her again made me uneasy. I killed her with my invisible sword. I remembered how I couldn't care less about a simple girl's life. I cringed at the memory. I guess I thought she was taking Train away from me; Train who is my one and only friend I come to admire. No, it wasn't Train... it was Black Cat I was afraid of losing. Dear Lord, I killed her out of jealousy. I was completely out of my mind; I was power hungry, especially after discovering Tao. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I was talking about Saya. I said seeing her again made me uneasy. I never apologize to her or say anything in general. I just kept my distance. Hoping she would never speak to me or, if Faith has a sense of humor, put us in the same room together. Honestly, I'm afraid; afraid of what she'll say to me. I'll understand if she despises me. I deserve it. I've done many crimes and murders that I should be placed in Hell for all the sins I commit. Not to mention the others will feel the same way. I killed Ash with my blade; Nizer died; Beluga died, along with David; I know I didn't them, but I do feel responsible for their demise. I know I also didn't kill Lin and Jenos, but the very guilt never left my chest.

I never thought Train Heartnet would stop me during my beginning reign. Not as a Chronos Number, but as a Sweeper. And who would've thought Echidna Parass would be the one who would heal me and take care of me. I should be grateful to Train. If he hadn't stopped me and open my eyes to the truth then I never would've seen the true beauty of the world we lived in.

If I never was stopped, my reign as "God" will plague throughout the planet. I will remain a madman. All I thought about was everyone deserves to be dead. I never care about anyone but myself and Black Cat.

I shook my head. No, no more dwelling in the past. I wasn't Creed Diskenth, leader of the Apostles of the Star anymore. I am Creed Diskenth, a second-year student, and fiancé to the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon. I don't care if the deceased Chronos Numbers and deceased Sweepers would ever accept my forgiveness. As long as Echidna stays by my side then I couldn't care about anything else.

I yawned. Well, I should continue where I left off. The courtyard isn't going to clean itself. When I finally reached my destination, I was shocked and confused. The entire courtyard was fixed. No dents, no scratches, no damages whatsoever. Everything was clean. As if no damages were ever taken place here. I must be dreaming. There's no way I have gotten this far with the repairs so quickly. Hell, I haven't even brought in the cement yet! I walked onto the courtyard and touched the ground where the damages took place. It felt real enough. There must be someone out there who did the work for me. It must a group of men who are trained in construction.

I heard voices going farther away from the courtyard. I should at least praise them for their hard work. I ran to catch up with them. I was confused to see hear two voices going to one of the Kido classes that took outside. Are they students here? I couldn't tell. I hid in one of the nearby trees. I peered around the trunk. My eyes lingered upon Train and Captain Hitsugaya. Were they the ones who repaired the courtyard. Strange, they aren't filthy or exhausted nor show any evidence that they were. Their clothes were clean. This doesn't make any sense. I looked at the area they are in. What caught me by surprise was the enormous hole in the wall. I did hear a rumor about a student overly cast a kido. Now that I saw the outcome I'm glad wasn't in the middle of it. Why would they be here?

"That was generous of you. Train", I heard Captain Hitsugaya.

"I couldn't let Creed clean up for something I was a part of", Train replied. "Besides, I gotta use my powers for something good." I found myself blinking dumbfound. Powers? Does Train have powers? Since when? I saw Train touched the wall beside the hole and closed his eyes. My eyes grew seeing the hole started glowing bright until the hole was completely covered.

I wanted nothing more than to slap myself across the face. Train Heartnet – the man who recently arrived at Shinsou Academy within a day – used magic to repair the damaged wall!

That. Was. INCREDIBLE.

Train Heartnet, you're a magician!

A power like that do absolutely anything to Seireitei; to Rukongai; for goodness sake, the entire Soul Society will look up to him as a deity. I narrowed my eyes. Thinking about that though, I'm certain Train prefer to be anonymous. He chose to be carefree. Not have all these responsibilities weighing on his shoulders.

On second thought... Captain Hitsugaya seems unfazed by Train's power. Is that why Captain Hitsugaya is here? Is that why all the captains came over by the massive reiatsu? This could be the reason why Train's admission was accepted after the semester started.

"I'm impressed you suppressed your reiatsu this time." I blinked at Captain Hitsugaya's statement. I tilted my head. I haven't felt anything at all. I was aware Train released it during his physical exam against me; I remembered how I hardly stood my ground.

"I guess it's because of how many times I used it," Train explained, "if I were to say how much in total, I had to say it'll be my fifth time I guess."

I saw Hitsugaya nodded his head. "It goes to show with more practice, you gain more compression on your hold on your powers", he folded his arms, "which reminds me of the night of our first meeting." My, this piqued my interest. "I was certain I released my own spiritual pressure to inform my search party –"

"Search party?"

"To search for you, of course. Since you died, you released a massive amount of spiritual pressure. It skyrocketed squad twelve's systems. Anyway, you remembered how I was surrounded by a horde of hollows. They kept coming at me with every kill I made."

"Yeah, I know. You were badly wounded that day –"

"Yet you managed to kill every one of them without breaking a sweat –"

"I felt like we had this conversation before."

"What I want to know is how you were able to hide your presence, including the sector you were hiding."

"What makes you think it was me?" Captain Hitsugaya just stared at him. "Maybe it was me, I don't know. On that day, all I thought about – well, hoping – those hollows wouldn't find me. I didn't think it was a safety mechanism if that was one that is." Train looked up at the clear sky and released a chuckle. "To be honest, I thought I was going to Hell. With how many lives I ended it looks like a perfect place for me."

Captain Hitsugaya walked up to him and laid a hand on Train's arm. "You shouldn't blame yourself for your past. You became Sweeper, afterward; you wanted to live your life freely, remember? Honestly, I'm glad I met you. Strange as you are, you're remarkable beyond comprehension."

Train smiled, warmly, until it quickly turned to a smirk. "Remarkable, huh? I always thought of myself as  _unique_." I tried to hold in a chuckle as I watched Train pose (nose in the air and fists on his hips).

That didn't stop Hitsugaya from giggling. "Well, you're beyond unique; you're one of a kind."

They stared into each other's eyes. Compassion was in their eyes. Any moment now they might start... well then, I think it's time for me to go! I think I overstayed my welcome. I made my way back. Train caught my line of sight. His eyes widened for a brief moment. He turned to Captain Hitsugaya and laid his hand on his back. "Since we're done here, let's go back to those lessons. I think I want to try kido."

From my hiding spot, I saw Hitsugaya raised a white eyebrow. He must've noticed how Train was hasty to leave. "You want to learn kido? Just recently you told me you suck at it."

"I need practice. And if you're teaching it, progress would go by smoother."

I would count that as a compliment. I leaned my back against my tree. I should try moving away very, VERY slowly. "Who's there?" I stood there, hoping if I didn't move or breathe then I would be safe. "I know you're behind that tree." ...shit...

I was about to drop an "F" bomb, until I heard Train yelled, "Sorry Toshiro!" I peaked out from around the tree. If my eyes any bigger, they would be the size of beach balls. I never would've imagined he had it in him. Train Heartnet is SNOGGING Captain Hitsugaya! Train dipped Hitsugaya down, hand cupping his small cheeks, and eyes closed. I think Hitsugaya is more shocked than I was seeing his teal eyes widened at the action. A moment later, the child prodigy slowly closed his eyes and drew his hands to the charming "cat's" chest. My goodness, I have the sudden need to find Echidna and take her in my arms.

I tilted my head. Is Train giving Hitsugaya tongue? I slapped myself across the face. I need to leave. That was Train trying to signal me to leave. I shunpo out of the courtyard. I'll go to Train later. I believe I have a few hours to take Echidna to Heaven.

~BCR~

**(Train's POV)**

I saw Creed hiding behind the tree. Did he saw me doing...? Aw shit! I know he did! I tried taking Toshiro's attention away from Creed. I should've used a different wording other than kido. I almost cringed when I saw him giving me a doubtful stare. I hid my fear hearing him acknowledging Creed's presence; I grew petrified seeing Toshiro about to approach Creed's hiding spot. I did the one thing I thought would suffice. I give a quick apology before grabbing Toshiro's arm, twirling him around, and dipping him and gave him a deep kiss. I'm sure there are other ways to distract Toshiro, but he's a prodigy; the kid's smart. He knows a lie when he sees one... unless he was outsmarted by a talented liar and con artist.

Personally... I deeply wanted to kiss him anyway. I guess I had a selfish reason and man was it worth it. That kiss was electrifying! I felt Toshiro stiffened in my arms. A moment later, I felt his small hands on my chest and added hunger on my lips. He wants this, too. I didn't know how long we were kissing. We drew apart to catch our breath. I looked at the boy in my arms as he blinked like a toy baby doll (the one where you dip its head and its eyes open and closes). I also looked at his swollen, pink lips.

Toshiro looked up at me and blushed in the deepest shade of red I've ever seen. He pushed me back in haste. He cleared his throat. "I believe we should call it a day. We'll continue where we left off tomorrow." His blush deepened. "I-I-I mean the lessons, not the... I... I..." He shunpo away. I stood there, blinking. I numbly went to the wall and let my back touch it and slid down. I gingerly touch my lips. I imagined his feathery touch and his taste like raspberries.

Oh yeah, it was totally worth it. Wait, why did I do that again? I nonchalantly shrugged. I decided to walk back to my room thinking about how amazing that kiss was.

~BCR~

**(Toshiro's POV)**

I rushed straight to my office after that kiss. I slammed the door open. As expected Matsumoto was sleeping on the couch with a sake bottle in her hand; the noise woke her up. "Captain, I'm almost done with the first page. I'll get started on the next... Captain, why is your face red?"

"...get out..."

"What?"

I went up to my lieutenant, pulled her up, and dragged her out. "Out! Out! Out!" I slammed the door before she utters another word. I leaned against the door, waiting patiently until Matsumoto soft feet walked away from my office. I know she'll ask me questions later, but I'll tell her in due time. Now I need to be alone. I slowly walked to my couch and flopped onto it. I grabbed a pillow. My mind kept thinking about that kiss. Train kissed me. My God, Train Heartnet KISSED ME! I'm happy and confused. Confappy? Hapfused? I chuckled. Look at me, coming up with words. I can't believe I'm stuck. I can't let anyone know about this! What will everyone think of me?! Well, maybe a good few wouldn't care such as Zaraki and  **perhaps**  Kyoraku (emphasis on perhaps). My eyes widened. If Yamamoto catches wind of this... I don't know what will happen! Will I lose the opportunity to be Train's tutor? Lose my chance to be close to Train? Will Train be locked up in a secluded area?

I shook my head. No! It's not going to be like that! Besides, it was a quick kiss; it's not like anyone was getting giddy over a little kiss. What would the other captains say?

I blinked as I sat up. My goodness, if the were to see me acting in this mannerism I'll be a laughing close by to see it. No one saw it!

Wait... that one student saw us! They not only saw us, but they've seen Train activating his powers (if they really are students, perhaps one of the faculty)! Who seen us alone? Hold on. Train said something to me, but I can't remember what.

Ugh! My mind is filled with that stupid kiss. That was a  _really_ good kiss, though.

I groaned as I buried my face on a couch cushion. Damn it, Train! Why do you have to be a good kisser?!

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

Chapter three... chapter three... chapter three... it's on page...?

Nope, can't do it.

Train shut his history textbook and dropped it on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he got bored after reading through the table of contents. He just can't help it! History is so BORING! Toshiro tried to help, but after distracting the captain prodigy with that kiss... Train felt unsure of himself.

Was it the needless point of reading or his mind filled with his little friend. That was a good kiss, though; and, dare say it, Train felt something in that kiss. He can't put his finger on it. The kiss felt... wonderful? Just right? Perfect? And what about Saya? He used to have feelings for her. He blinked. Why did he use the words "used to"? He does have feelings for her... it's just not as strong as before. Maybe a day or two with her might help. What if he doesn't care about her? Does she care about him? Does she love him as he loves Toshiro?

Train's eyes widened. Did he say...?

The confused cat sat up while rubbing his face with his hand in frustration. No, No, he can't be in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya! It's too soon. They've met merely a week ago! That kiss was unnecessary! If he never kissed Toshiro, Train wouldn't be so confused!

Without realizing, Train's riatsu peeked. His spiritual pressure risen so high the window by his bed burst. Shards scattered outside and landed on the ground. Train cringed at the damaged he caused. Acting fast, Train palmed his hands on the window as he closed his eyes. Within seconds, the glass was replaced plus a pair of cerulean curtains. Hopefully, no one felt the increase.

A knock echoed his room. Strange, the only one who knew where his room is is David Papper.

And possibly the captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads. Train went to the door and opened. He was surprised to see who stands there.

"Creed? What are you doing here?"

Creed Diskenth stood at the entrance, smiles and all. Train could tell it was stretched too much. "Train! It's good to see you!" he greeted. "I asked David where your room is. I was lost four times on the first times; went in circles on the second floor three times, but finally, finally, here you are!" Creed's overjoyed behavior was making Train uneasy. "I wanted to know your input on my notes I lent you."

The confused "cat" blinked. "Notes? What notes?"

"The notes for kido. I let you borrowed it, remembered?" the white-haired man gave Train a wink, caused the other male to blink once, but let it sink in.

"Oh! Yeah, now I remembered! Come in. Let's talk about it inside." Train opened his door wide to let his guest in. As soon as Creed entered, Train shut his door. "Can you tell me what's goi–" Creed raised his hand to silence his friend. Creed went to the door and placed his hand on it. He heard the man muttered a few words. A clear barrier appeared over the door. He went to the window and did the same act.

"There! Now we have privacy!" Creed proclaimed. "The kido I placed should soundproof the room. No one will hear anything outside this room. You can commit murder and no one can hear their screams. Don't give me that look; I was merely giving an example."

"I know I said this before and I'll say this again. What are you doing here?"

"I want to know your whole story. Every detail on why you're here after administration, friends with a captain like Hitsugaya, not to mention you repaired the damage on a wall as if it was never there in the first place. Train Heartnet, what I am trying to entail is, what is going on?"

Train took a deep breath. His secret was going to come out eventually. He raised his hand. A bottle appeared in his grasp. He saw the man's eyes widened. "Want some milk?"

The talk took about a few hours. The sunset's hew brightened Train's room. He watched Creed drink and inspect the milk bottle in his hand, but no matter what how many times the curious, white-haired male twist and turn it, it's really in the palm of his hands.

"I must say that explains a few things of what goes on here", Creed mused, "the only times a captain would come here is during evaluation for potential subordinates or graduation. Not to mention this phenomenal power you possess. I can understand why the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are wary of you. That power of yours would make you a God."

Train rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's great. I can decide what needs to be created and what needs to be destroyed." The aggravated brunet lift his milk bottle up to his mouth. The cold liquid passed his lips.

"Have you tried it? Decomposing a reishi item?"

Train shook his head. "No, and I rather not go that far. I'm curious, but not curious enough to get me strapped to an examination table."

Creed cringed at the idea. "You're right." He hesitated, afraid to speak his next sentence. "You know the others will found out eventually", he stated as he swirled the bottle in his hand. "We all know something was up the moment you came here along with the captains." A smirk rose on his face as he lifted his beverage. "It's as plain as your love for Captain Hitsugaya." Creed heard a spit take and sputtering after it.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about?"

"You're lucky I was the only witness who saw you."

"First of all, I kissed him so you can make a quiet escape. Secondly... secondly... Don't look at me like that! I'm thinking of another reason."

Creed's grin grew wider seeing Train's face turning redder by the second. "Secondly, you enjoyed kissing the little captain."

Train threw his pillow at Creed. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

The white-haired man calmly grabbed the pillow. "Don't tell me you hate Toshiro Hitsugaya."

After taking a deep breath, Train sighed. "I don't hate him... I don't love him, either... I just... don't know..."

"..."

"..."

"... bullshit."

That response caused Train's eyes to bulged. He never thought he would hear that kind of language coming out of Creed. Maybe the others, especially Beluga, but not Creed.

"I see the way you look at him and him too. It's the same compassionate stare I give to Echidna whenever she's not staring, which I believe she knows as well." He saw Train lowered his head. "What are you afraid of? If you two were to be in the same room and talk, then everything will turn out fine."

"It's not that, Creed. It's Saya –"

"I'm certain you don't have feelings for her."

"CREED!"

"Honestly, ask yourself this. When you kiss Captain Hitsugaya, did you love it? Cherished it? A desire to find him and kiss him some more? I must admit I never took you for the hopeless, romantic type."

Train wanted nothing more than to smother Creed with his pillow, yet Creed does make a valid point. That kiss was amazing! He never thought kissing a guy would felt right! Maybe if he kisses Saya his feelings for her would appear. Then again, he would be betraying Toshiro's trust. Would he be cheating on Toshiro, anyway?

This is getting annoying!

Creed laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure things will turn out fine."

Look at them, drinking together on the bed like a couple of teenagers. Train - Black Cat - wouldn't dream of something like this before. Now here he is with Creed like they're a long time, childhood friends. "If only talking with the others is easier like talking with you", Creed said, sadly. Apparently, Creed feels uncomfortable with the gang, except Echidna. It'll take time for Creed to open up to them. Or perhaps it's something more personal than that.

Only time will tell.

Man, today was so unexpected.

Train sighed and lifted his bottle. "To the unexpected."

"Here, here."

They cling their bottles together and gulped their milk; Train gulped more than Creed.

Creed smiled. "This would be humorous if we were drinking sake"

Train smiled as well. "Well, we gotta be sane for tomorrow."

"That's true. Speaking of tomorrow, I should leave and make sure I have my homework prepare for my morning class."

Train blinked once. Twice. Then, it occurred to him.

Fuck. He still he needs to do his reading assignment.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. What Happens in the Club, Stays Between the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train follows the black cat and it leads him to his friends' clubhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOO SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!

Saturday came faster than you can say “holy shit cakes”. It was past noon where Train Heartnet got out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and fresh bandages around his burnt arm. The said man just finished his fourth shower (three of them were in the morning). He had absolutely no idea what to do in his first weekend here in his new home. He could do his kido assignment; hah, yeah like he wanted to do that on a Saturday! He could go to one of the training grounds to enhance more on his powers, but that would require going out in public and being destructive (even though he doesn't mean to). He could find the others and see what they're doing, however, he doesn't want to waste his time walking aimlessly around campus just to find out what each one is doing. Then again, what if they're no one in campus or in their dorm rooms? For that matter, he could be the only one with no social life!

Oh, the humanity!

Meow.

The sound of a familiar mew brought Train back to reality. A black cat sat on his bed with its tail swishing back and forth. Train's mind clicked in an instant. The same cat who stared at him in the hallway and the same one who led him to the outside class. This was getting irritating. That cat keeps coming to him and then disappears later. Okay, if the black cat was a white rabbit that would make him Alice - maybe Alister would be a better name for a male Alice.

“You want me to follow you again”, Train said without stating his statement as a question. The feline simply stared at the half-naked man. Its eyes trailing up and down Train's body as if it was inspecting him. He sighed. “Can I at least change first?” The staring cat said no response. “As in turn around so I can change.” There was no way he was changing clothes in front of the cat. Call him crazy but Train believed the feline before him isn't just your ordinary stray. As if it understood him, the cat turned its body around and stared at the wall. Still not trusting the sudden house guest, Train grabbed a new uniform and sandals and walked back into his bathroom (he made sure to fully close his door).

It took Train six minutes to prepare himself. He stepped out of his bathroom as he dried his hair with the same towel he used around his waist. As he got out, Train saw the cat patiently sitting on his bed. He tossed the towel on his bed. “Where are you taking me this time?”

The cat went to the window and lightly tapped it indicating to go out the window; Train opened it. The cat jumped without hesitating. Said man followed. After landing, the stray walked up to the wall, leapt on top of it, and looked down upon the approaching student.

Train stared up at the cat. It wanted him to go over the wall. This just builds questions in Train's mind. Now that he thinks about it, was he allowed to go out from the academy grounds. He didn't get much of a tour of Seireitei the first time he arrived here. He spent one night at Toshiro's barracks and that was it.

Was the cat leading him to Toshiro? Like the tales, in a manner of speaking, the rabbit was a guide... in some way. Perhaps the black cat is leading him to squad ten; it must've felt the disturbance in the force.

Ever since they kissed (mostly Train kissed Toshiro), the air between them was less conversational. They spoke of lesson and Train asked questions on certain aspects of the teachings. Neither one spoke of the incident. If this cat is leading him to Toshiro, then it's time not to kick around the dirt.

It's time for him to take the first step.

With one quick nod, Train jumped up the wall and looked upon the city before him. Now he just needs to know what to say to the little captain.

Train sighed.

God give him strength.

Meanwhile, halfway of southwest, walking towards the Shinsou Academy, was Toshiro Hitsugaya deep in his thoughts. Throughout the week, Hitsugaya kept thinking about that kiss and the tension between them – alone together in one room – wasn’t making any easier to speak his mind.

So, with much precise planning and perfect choice of wording, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya decided today is the day he tells Train Heartnet how he feels. He won’t return to his barracks until he accomplishes his task.

A shadow passed over him. Hitsugaya looked up in time to see the man he fell for rushed past him. Where was Train heading to? He didn’t know the brunet had plans. Let alone know the outskirts of Seireitei since Train didn’t get a much of a tour. If Train did make plans, he would’ve told him about it.……well, he didn’t ask him. That’s it! This nonsense has gone off far enough! He missed having conversations with Train. The thick tension between them is killing him! It’s time to bury the hatchet and move on.

Concealing his riatsu, Toshiro followed the swift man. Wherever the bed-headed man is going, Hitsugaya is going to talk to Train Heartnet today.

Today is the day Toshiro Hitsugaya pours his heart out.

**_~BCR~_ **

**(Train’s POV)**

The black cat kept jumping from one building to the next. It kept moving back and forth, up and down, heck, even zigzags. I was amazed I could keep up with it. During our leaping, I thought I saw Toshiro back there, but the meowing made sure I was looking at where it’s going. It took a couple of minutes of leaping that we finally stopped in front of a cliff. The cliff wasn’t the thing that caught my attention, though. It was the cave where the black cat calmly walked to the entrance.

I’ll admit, I hesitated about following this anomaly of a feline. It disappeared and reappeared like it was magic or something. It kept staring at me like its looking deep within my soul. Can it read minds and passing thoughts?

Hold on, Train, you’re overthinking this. Maybe it’s leading me to its home and family.

……………….is it a boy cat or a girl cat? I never get a good look at it to tell what its sex is.

My curiosity got the best of best of me and I followed the strange cat without a second thought. The tunnel was long and narrow – one entrance, one exit – not to mention, it got darker the further we go in. I don’t know how long I walked, yet I knew it wasn’t long – took a while, actually – to see light at the end.

Beyond the light was what took my breath away. It was like I entered a whole new world. The field was a canyon or something plateau related with a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. I narrowed my eyes. The clouds aren’t moving. Must be fake, then. Whoever designed this place must had have a lot time on their hands. Lightbulb! This place is perfect place to practice my powers and underground training. No one to bother me or see me! This is perfect!

I jumped out of the way of a sneak attack. Debris covered the assailant. I was about to create my duplicate Hades when the debris cleared a bit. I squinted my eyes as the figure became somewhat familiar.

“Ash?” I blurted.

“Black Cat?” the orange, spikey-haired man pulled his cane from the ground. “How are you here? I thought Lin and Jenos were going to bring you here.” Ah, so they intended to bring me here eventually.

“I followed a cat, and it led me here”, I replied.

“A cat?” he questioned. Ash looked down at the black cat while it sat next to the exit. His eyes grew wide in recognition. “Oh, that cat. Honestly when I first saw him, I thought it was your spirit animal or your very spirit. He has your eyes so yeah.” I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? He thought, which I died, my soul will be the embodiment of a black cat?

….

….

……. heck, I’ll believe that.

“That cat is over there is our club’s mascot”, Ash continued. Mascot? Club? Ash is part of a club that involves a hidden cave. What do they do in a club anyway? Practice hakudo or practice croquet? I stared at the cat, who’s is apparently the mascot, licking its paw; minding its own business. “Don’t know why, though, since David and Beluga were the first to find our new clubhouse.” If this cat led me into this secret hideout, who’s to say I wasn’t the first one. It probably did the same with David and Beluga. “Since you’re here makes the job easier. I suppose. Welp, welcome to the clubhouse.” Ash expanded his arms mock greeting. “This place has everything, except an open bar, a kitchen, and a bathroom.””

I looked up at the “ceiling”. “How can you tell time here?” I asked, “I can tell the “sky” is fake ‘cause the clouds aren’t moving and there’s no sunlight either. So how?”

“Every day one of us will be put on time duty until that said person yells us it’s time to head back to the academy.” We looked toward the only exit where Creed and Echidna were walking in with their arms linked together and their smiles brightening up around them.

“You two looked radiant”, Ash said, snarky, “did you have sex again before coming here?”

Echidna glared at the cheeky orange-haired man. “Must you always assume that that’s our pastime? And I’m surprise you know what radiant means.”

“Bitch, just because you’re hot doesn’t mean I can’t beat your ass. And trust me I will.”

“As if you can defeat me.”

Creed wrapped his arm around his wife-to-be, possessively. “Now, now. We were actually cuddling”, he admittedly replied. “And Ash, don’t forget: if you so much as poke Echidna – figuratively, physically, or sexually, mind you – I won’t hesitate to **rip your arm off**.”

Ash stepped back with his arms crossed. “God, I know that Creed. I ain’t that crazy to be killed by you again. I happen to like my afterlife”, he joked and soon after scoffed, “and cuddling? Really? Who do you think you’re fooling here? A jackass?”

Creed ignored him and walked up to me. “Let me be the first –”

“I already greeted him to first, ya douchebag!”

Creed’s eyebrow twitched. “Of course. At least, let me be the second member to greet you to our fair club.”

“Some club”, I muttered, still admiring the architecture. So much for training in secret and technically this place is off radar to anyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Not to mention, if I go all out, I doubt anyone outside this cave would sense my spiritual pressure. The downside is being in the cave with everyone else I’ve come to known. I’ll just tell Toshiro about it and we could use it during my tutor session.

Problem solves.

Oh wait, me and Toshiro didn’t have much of a conversation since I kissed him. It’s been awkward between us. REALLY AWKWARD. I thought that cat was leading me to Toshiro like how it led me to the training room.

“What up, sluts!” In comes Nizer with his shining head of glory. His grin spread cheek-to-cheek as he saw me. “Hey, Black Cat’s here! Did your freshmen buddies brought you to our Batcave?”

“For the last time, Nizer, we’re not calling our club the Batcave”, David called, walking in soon after with Beluga trailing behind him.

“Why would we call it a Batcave if it doesn’t have any bats?” Beluga’s statements-of-the-day echoed.

“If you lot don’t know who Batman is, then I feel sorry for you all”, Nizer said in disappointment.

“Nizer!” Ash greeted with a brief fist bump, “I thought you got stuck in detention. How’d you get out of that?”

“Like hell I’m staying in a classroom on a Saturday.”

“How’d you get detention?” I somehow asked him.

“Let’s just say there was a secret spitball war during a lecture and one massive spitball **might’ve** hit behind the teacher’s head. I’m not saying it’s me or anything, which I must point out it was a masterpiece; it was bad timing is all.”

“In other words, you have horrible aim”, Echidna commented. Creed nodded with a knowing smirk.

“Fuck you all! Go jump into a ditch.”

I laughed along with everyone. Suddenly, I was tackled by an unknown force. I cringed from the force. I still have the injuries from my physical test. “Train, you’re here!” I looked down to see Saya hugging me. “I can’t believe you’re here without Lin’s and Jenos’ help. Where are those guys, anyway?”

Why does everyone keep saying that?

“So, who’s missing from brigade?” Ash asked, changing the subject.

“Looks like the freshmen duo aren’t here yet”, Nizer responded.

“Jenos will be upset”, Creed said, “He did volunteer to bring Train here.”

“Which worries me since he volunteered willingly”, Echidna stated.

“Guys, I’m standing right here”, I said, “What does Jenos had in store?”

“Not sure”, Saya said to me, “‘Said something about being it a surprise.”

“Now I’m worried.”

“Eh, don’t be”, Ash retorted, “It’s not like he can get the jump on you anyway.”

“Did I forget to point out that you look horrible?” Nizer said, changing the subject again.

“No, you haven’t”, I said.

“Well, then you look horrible.”

“I’m afraid I have some to blame. I was responsible for injuring his arm”, Creed intervened.

“I wasn’t talking about his arm in general.”

“What Nizer was trying to say is we might have a way in completely heal your arm”, David translated.

“Really?” I asked. That got me intrigued. I tried not to get my hopes up. There’s a possibility it won’t work, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it out. “And here I thought Nizer was being friendly.”

They led me further into their hideout. I think it northwest from the exit. We came to a hot spring. It didn’t surprise me that there’s a hot spring inside a cave. The fact there’s one made me raise an eyebrow. Good thing I’m not an architect.

“Here we are”, David pointed to it. I step up to it. Doesn’t look any different than any regular hot spring. I was expecting to see some herbs in there, but its water is clear and hot. I kept looking at my reflection until I saw Nizer sneaking up behind me. His hands were inching to push me in. I jumped out of his way in a niche of time. However, I wasn’t aware of Ash tackling me from behind.

I resurfaced and glared at the two morons. “Can’t you guys just tell me to get in rather than pushing me in?” I lifted my bandaged arm. I saw some of its wrappings coming loose, but what got me was my arm. It wasn’t scarred or burnt. It’s completely healed. No wonder they love coming here.

A hand caught my vision. I looked up to see David extending his hand. “On the bright side, you’re healed.” I accepted his hand. He pulled me up. My clothes are completely drenched. I couldn’t be any cleaner. Downside, my clothes are soaked. I hoped I won’t get sick.

“Lin, Jenos, finally you jackasses made it!” Ash exclaimed as he pulled himself from the spring, “Where the actual side turd took you so long?”

“Sorry for the delay”, Lin said, “Jenos wanted to make a few stops before getting Train.”

“I’m one curious bastard, so I’ll ask anyway, what kind of stops?” Nizer asked, intrigued, while wringing out water from his top.

“Something that involves picking up supplies”, Beluga answered.

“I don’t want to know”, I said.

Speak of the Devils themselves, we heard two pairs of footsteps. Lin and Jenos made their appearance.

“Sorry guys. We couldn’t find Train anywhere”, Lin announced.

“That guy is slicker than a shadow”, Jenos said.

At this point, I decided to step in. “Hey, Lin. Hey, Jenos.”

“Train! You’re here! How?!”

“A cat.”

“Not just any cat. Our mascot”, Saya imputed as she hugs the black cat.

“Welp. Never thought I see the day a cat beat us.”

“Didn’t Train defeat you while you were trying to capture –” Ash asked.

“Highly irreverent! Moving on!”

“Did you guys hear that?” Saya asked, changing the topic.

That got my attention. Me and the group grew quiet. It was faint, but we heard small footsteps.

“I say we charged in and challenge the intruder”, Nizer suggested.

“I’m with ya, my Major Lightbulb”, Ash joined.

“Really? Name calling? Fine. I could top that. Onward, Admiral Orange Grass!” Nizer cried while running toward the upcoming intruder. Ash followed without hesitation. I shivered at the cold coming from our one exit. It wasn’t a spring cold; it’s a winter chill. A chill I’m far familiar with.

“Guys, wait! It’s not what you think it is!” Before I knew it, Nizer and Ash grunted in pain. Coming out of the entrance was Toshiro. “I tried to warn you. Hey, Toshiro, how’d you find me?” I asked, casually. Didn’t think I would see him today. I guess I did jump over him.

“I managed to follow your trail before I lose sight of your reiatsu”, he said.

“Are you kidding me?!” Jenos – who’s flailing his arms like a crazed madman – yelled, “Can’t we have _one_ weekend where we’re not being evaluated?”

Toshiro crossed his arms and were tucked in his sleeves. “By all means”, he simply said, “I’m here to take Heartnet for his scheduled study session.” I have a scheduled study session? On a Saturday? Seriously?! I wanted to tell him that, but I didn’t because my expression says it all.

“Well, **Train** is staying here in our **_secret_** clubhouse”, Jenos said, sashaying over to Toshiro, “So, why don’t you skedaddle and let the adults do their thing, k?” He placed his hand on top of the little captain’s fluffy hair. Oh boy, this isn’t good.

I saw Toshiro’s eyebrow twitched. “Get your hand off my head or else I’ll freeze it off.”

To add more to his taunt, former Number VII leaned down and said, “Go ahead, shorty. I **triple-dog** dare you.”

Before things out of hand, I went up to Toshiro to calm him down by placing my hand on his shoulder while Beluga, silent Beluga gently pushed Jenos away from the fuming captain. “Enough. We don’t want to file a report of how Jenos lost a hand.”

“Not to mention, how Captain Unohana will have all our hides on a silver platter”, David imputed.

“Except Creed and I will not be among you if you are capture”, Echidna said.

“Hold on, basically you’re pushing us under the bus?”

“Why yes, I am.”

“Train, I was looking for you”, Toshiro looked up at me, “I wanted to talk to you. In private.” He added the last sentence while glancing at the gang.

“Why don’t we call it a day and continue where we left off tomorrow”, David concluded.

“Seriously?! We didn’t practice anything!” Jenos argued. Lin pulled former Number VII by his uniform’s collar line. Ash, Nizer, and Beluga walked off two minutes after.

David bowed to Toshiro before leaving.

Creed and Echidna linked arms being lovey-dovey.

The only ones in the cave was me, Toshiro, and Saya. Saya fidgeted with her fingers.

“Train, before you go with Captain Hitsugaya can I talk to you?” First, Toshiro wanted to talk to me now Saya? What is with today? Her eyes didn’t look at my way. She must’ve wanted to tell me something important. Toshiro wanted to say something as well. I walked to her. On instinct, the small captain grabbed my sleeve. I stared into his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be quick”, I told him, “I promise. I’ll see you outside.”

He was unsure, but he reluctantly released my sleeve and left leaving me and Saya alone.

( **3 rd POV**)

“Creed, are you coming?” Echidna asked. Her head tilted in curiosity. Her red lips pursed as if to ensnare her fiancé into submitting her. Creed Diskenth tried his best not to submit – he absolutely tried – yet his loins scream of hoisting his beautiful vixen in his arms and searching for the closest supply storage, yet there was a task he needs to get done.

“Not yet, my love”, he said, masking his nerves with a smile, “I’ll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Train for a moment.”

“Oh… I see.” She was disappointed.

“Tell you what”, he reassured her, “you should use this remaining day to broaden your abilities. You did say you need to practice more. And the saying: the absent of the one you cherish most makes the heart grow fonder.”

Echidna giggled. “I’m certain that’s not how it goes.”

“Semantics, love, semantics.”

Echidna shunpo up to Creed and kissed him. He lifted his arms to wrap her waist, but he felt nothing but air. He looked up to her. Her ruby lips lifted in a smirk. “Until tomorrow, darling”, she said. After, she vanished.

“That sly vixen”, Creed whispered with a small smile plaguing his lips.

“You two are cute together”, Creed jumped and looked down to see Captain Hitsugaya standing beside him with an expressionless gaze. “Too cute, in fact, that it’s disgusting.” The disgust in his tone didn’t reach his eyes.

The man in love passively shrugged. “I am a man who found his other half; the light to his darkness; the woman who is going to be my wife once we graduate together. To put it lightly, I’m happy and in love. I guess Death can be gentle in her own ways.”

“Hn…”

They stood there in silent. Neither speaking a word. Creed kept processing on his next words carefully. If not, well, he can kiss his ass goodbye for what’s coming to him.

“Captain Hitsugaya, I know this isn’t my place to insinuate but you keep missing your chance.”

The small captain glanced at the tall man. “And what are you implying, Diskenth?”

“I’m not insulting you, if you think so. Merely giving advice to one man to another.”

“…go on.”

“All I’m saying is if a man is in love, he should confess his heart to the person who he cherishes.”

If the captain was drinking something, then he would’ve spit it out. The sheer comment drew the captain off that it was practically comical. Hitsugaya’s face was so red he would’ve resembled a tomato. Unfortunately, Creed wasn’t trying to spite Captain Hitsugaya; he was encouraging him. The white-haired man kept a neutral composure as he watched the captain composed himself.

A moment of awkward silence surrounded them until the captain prodigy straightened himself, yet his face remained crimson. “You were there when Train used his ability”, he stated without stating it as a question. Poor guy really wanted to change the subject. Creed Diskenth is not having it!

“Yes, I was, and I won’t tell anyone I swear on my soul”, Creed quickly replied, “don’t change the subject.” Hitsugaya stubbornly looked away. Another silence overcame them.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. “I bet my position you especially saw that kiss.”

“I heard gambling isn’t a healthy trait, and yes, I did see Train kiss you.”

“You shouldn’t be there.”

“It’s not my fault Train finished my chore in mere seconds.”

They grew silent again. Toshiro clicked his tongue. “What do you think I should?” he asked, a minute later.

“If it were me, I would grab Train by his collar and give him a big snog.” Captain Hitsugaya gave the man a dubious stare. “However, since I don’t have a high rank position, it makes it difficult. If you were to choose between love and work, I would gladly choose the former instead of the latter. You, on the other hand, would choose work.”

“You don’t anything about me!” Hitsugaya snapped.

“I’m not saying I do – which I obviously don’t – all I’m saying is in your current position, people will assume you’re favoring one person into giving that said person a high position job. They will assume the favorite person will get a high pay raise and a third-seat rank, at best. It’ll cause envy to many people and might endanger not only to the favorite but you,

“I do want to be with him, Diskenth; I never felt this way toward anyone”, Hitsugaya softly retorted as he placed a hand on his chest, “you’re correct. I have been thinking of what might happen if word gets out of my newfound affection to Train. I love him, but I worked so hard into getting where I am now. Do I let Train go or do I pursue him and downgrade myself to a lower position?”

“It’s never easy, Captain, I’ll tell you that. People like Train aren’t easy to find. I say cherish it. To hell with what people say. Not many people have bankai so the closest downgrade you’ll get is at least back to lieutenant or third seat.”

“How reassuring.”

“I’m one hundred percent certain he feels the same about you.” He smiled softly as the captain’s cheeks showed a bit of pink. “You have my support. I’m sure those close to you would want you to be happy, as well.”

Silence surrounded them again. Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward and bowed to Creed, which caused the man to blink. “Thank you, Diskenth, for your advice.”

Creed caught up to Captain Hitsugaya. He noticed how the small captain stood stiff. He slowed his pace. He was about to talk to speak, but Creed saw why Hitsugaya stood there. Before them, a few feet away, was Train and Saya kissing together. This isn’t good. Not good at all.

“I’m certain it’s not what you think”, he reassured the shocked captain, but realized the said captain wasn’t present. This can’t be good.”

Train ran up to Creed. “Creed, did Toshiro left?”

The man blinked. “Yes, but…”

“Thanks, man!”

“Train, wait!”

Train Heartnet sprinted toward the exit.

“Fuck!” Creed cursed. He needs to stop this.

“Creed?” the said man looked at Saya. Her eyes were tearful, and her nose became red like a small cherry. She tried to hold in her tears. “Why are you here?”

“I followed Captain Hitsugaya and we saw your affectionate display of your love”, he replied in malice.

“I thought I should make my actions clear”, she sniffed, “I guess I was too late. Train really is in love with Captain Hitsugaya. I wanted to think he has feelings for me. Apparently, he never did.”

“Once upon time, he did. You could’ve been a nice couple if I hadn’t intervened and I’m sorry. But now, you need to fix this mess. I don’t how. It’s up to you.” Creed finished his advice and ran after his friend without looking back. Hopefully, he can reach Train before confronting Hitsugaya.

In a small pit in his stomach, it told him he already is too late.

**_~BCR~_ **

( **Train’s POV** )

Saya wanted to speak to me before I leave the cave. So, I stayed behind. I leaned against a boulder, patiently waiting for her. She walked up to me. She was sheepishly tugging on her sleeve. She didn’t make eye contact. I tilted my head in curiosity. I never seen her act so nervous. The moment I met her, Saya has been an upfront and approachable girl. She took a deep breath and said she wanted to tell me something.

I waited for her to continue. She exhaled one big breath and approach me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I knew my eyes gotten big with how close she gotten. Her lips were inches away from mine. I held my breath. At this point, I didn’t know what to do.

“I love you”, she whispered and kissed me. My posture went stiff.

She’s kissing me!

She said she loves me!

She’s kissing me and she said she loves me!

Yet, I felt nothing in this kiss. With Toshiro there was electricity and intense passion if I hadn’t used that to distract him. Wait, I kept saying I like Saya, but do I like her as just a friend or far from it? Dammit! If Creed hadn’t intended that I love Toshiro I shouldn’t be like this!

Love? Don’t tell me… am I in love with him? I thought back to everything that occurred between us. The moment we first met, the felt like it froze; after saving him, I carried Toshiro to Urahara’s shop I noticed the moon seemed bigger and how my heart was beating that day; the day where me and Toshiro went to my funeral, I remembered how close we were as I leaned to see him texting a message to me; I remembered how he cried when he heard I killed people and I cupped his cheek to wiped his tear; at Seireitei, I caught him before he fell onto a puddle; at campus, I tackled him to get the bento he made for me, how close I was tempted to kiss him; up to the moment I kissed him a few days ago.

I remembered his laugh. I love his laugh. The way he drank milk off the same bottle as me. I love his cute expression as he drank.

Toshiro’s laugh. Toshiro’s tears. Toshiro’s serious mood. Toshiro’s let loose moment at lunch break.

I noticed these passing memories is because… because… because… my God, I AM in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Why am I an idiot?

I gently pushed Saya away. I looked at her and said two words that brought tears to her eyes, “I’m sorry.” I ran off. As I did, I saw Creed standing there. He sure has his timings, but I’ll question them later. I quickly asked him if he seen Toshiro.

He said he left. I didn’t bother to further continue and ran with every bit of energy into my legs. I ran out the cave. I looked both ways. He wasn’t near. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt a cold trail going, well, cold. I followed it. Soon enough, I saw the familiar figure slowing his pace.

“Toshiro, wait! Slow down!” He stopped, yet he didn’t bother to turn. “Man, I’m glad I was able to catch up to you. Listen, I need to get this off my chest. I-”

“Am I just a big joke to you?”

I blinked at his accusation. “I… I don’t follow.”

He released a laugh; a laugh I didn’t like hearing. A mockery at my confusion. “Your act was good. So good you had me fooled. You practically had me on the palm of your hands.” Toshiro’s shoulders quaked. I was starting to get worried. “I’m such an idiot. I never had a chance in the very beginning. I thought we were meant to be… How could I be so blind, so naïve?” I heard the young captain’s voice cracked. That really got me worried. He sounded like I cheated on him or something.

I reached for his shoulder. “Toshiro, what are-?”

He slapped my hand and finally faced me with a piercing, cold glare. “ **Don’t _TOUCH_ me!**” My eyes widened in shock. I held my hand as if it was stung with acid (not really, but the slap did hurt my hand). “And it’s Captain Hitsugaya to you, Heartnet.” His words were full of venom and hate and… and pain? I looked at him, still confused on what he meant, yet I also want to know why he’s in pain. We didn’t have a fight since a week ago and that didn’t even last long; give or take three minutes. This, however, is different. “If you wanted to be with Minatsuki, all you have to do was tell me; not drag me along with these games!” His eyes began to tear up.

What? Is he telling me to be with Saya? But I don’t love her, I love him; I love Toshiro Hitsugaya: the brave, smart, beautiful captain I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. It took me this long to finally listen to my heart. I couldn’t get those words out of my mouth. My throat was clenched like I was being strangled. I wanted to tell him it’s him I want to be with. If I did play with his emotions, then I’ll gladly apologize. I’ll beg on my knees and apologize repeatedly until he can forgive me. However, I did no such thing. I stood there with shock-filled eyes, weak knees, and gaping mouth.

“What… are you trying to say?” I uttered.

“Are you this stupid?!” he yelled, making me take a step back. “ **I. HATE. YOU.** I wish I never met you!” And that, ladies and gentlemen, was where the dam broke. His tears glistened down his cheeks before he dashed away.

My knees gave out as I kept staring at the spot Captain Hitsugaya stood upon. I wanted to be a dream, no, a nightmare. A prank gone wrong, ANYTHING! I want this to be a joke gone wrong. Can someone pinch me? PLEASE! My arms are too heavy to move.

“Train!” I heard Creed approach me. I didn’t bother to acknowledge him. “Please tell me you spotted Captain Hitsugaya. Please tell me you didn’t talk to him!”

“Creed…” I spoke in a whisper, “…do you ever feel like your heart’s been ripped off your chest and crushed and destroyed beyond comprehension?”

“Oh, Train…” he became silent. He must watch me wallow or he’s carefully choosing his next sentence carefully. “Listen… Captain Hitsugaya saw you and Saya kissing. I’m certain there’s a bigger picture. Perhaps you two need some space. Give yourself a day and you can explain to him. I’m certain things will go back to the way things are.” Creed, I know you’re a good friend. Giving me false hopes. I appreciate what’s he’s trying to do.

As much as I want to hold onto his words, I couldn’t. I feel defeated. Toshiro said he HATES me. “I don’t think it matters anymore”, I told Creed, miserably. “Hitsugaya said he hates me. I’m too late. So, so late.” I looked back to Creed. “Why couldn’t I figure out my emotions sooner rather than facing this pain?”

My friend solemnly patted my shoulder. “Let’s get you back to your dorm.” My eyes stung. My chest heaved. My throat clenched. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t bother arguing or fight back. I let him lead me back to the school; back to my dorm.

I should’ve stayed in my room.

**_~BCR~_ **

**(Toshiro’s POV)**

I shunpo back to my office. I quickly wiped my tears before I set foot inside. I opened my door and peered inside. Matsumoto slept on the couch with a sake bottle in hand. For once, I prefer for her sleeping. I don’t want her to question my red, swollen eyes.

My gaze went to my desk where three piles of paperwork were waiting for my undivided attention. I wasn’t in the mood to accomplish my work. My heart is very heavy to even care. How can I stop thinking about my crush? Perhaps I need something to distract myself, and to do that I need to be away from my office. I need to be on my own.

I went to my desk and opened one of my drawers. If I’m not mistaken, the object I was searching should be in here somewhere. Aha! Found it! I pulled out one of my lieutenant’s secret sake bottle. I pulled two more and stored them in my pocket. I looked at my sleeping lieutenant once more before I leave my office to go to my barracks. I made sure no one saw me as I quickly reached my destination.

First, I quickly shut my door.

Then, I took one sake bottle.

Next, I ripped off the plastic cap.

After, I pulled the top toward my lips. I hesitated. My thoughts went back to Train. My lips quivered.

Finally, I let the liquid flow down my throat. I took big gulps. I concentrated on the stinging sensation the sake was providing me. It’s better than being in pain.

So, I drank to forget the pain, the heaviness in my chest, my memories of Train. I never thought of myself as an alcoholic. Not before, but I want to forget everything from today. I’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow.

For now, I want to drink in peace.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I recently became a fan of My Hero Academia. My top 4 favorite male characters would be Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakago. I was thinking of writing a MHA story as a Tokoyami/OMC fiction and/or Tokoyami/OFC. Like I said, I became a fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, B.C.READERS! BC-Angel here!
> 
> Leave a kudo and/or review of what you think.
> 
> Now my input.
> 
> When I first started writing this, it didn't start out as a romance. It was mostly comedy with a hint of friendship between Train and Toshiro after reading a fanfiction of them fighting together. Since they are both of my favorite characters, I wanted to write a Fanfiction about them. You see, I was in my blossoming stage of a yaoi fangirl (I was watching Gravitation, at the time). and my thoughts of what if kept rushing in my mind. I couldn't help myself; so, I put it as a love story as an experiment. To my utmost surprise, it became somewhat popular. That made me so happy as I tried my best to get enough romance in this story as I can.
> 
> Sure I didn't get to finish it, but I never gave up on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and I will up as many chapters as I can.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Ciao and Ja ne from your bad luck charm.
> 
> BC-Angel


End file.
